


boys, whatever.

by no5simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cousins, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hanging Out, Healthy Relationships, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Injury Recovery, Love/Hate, M/M, No Sex, Party, Physical Disability, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Siblings, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no5simp/pseuds/no5simp
Summary: Kiyoomi and Atsumu push each other to come out to the team, causing each of them to think more about their emotions. Did they really hate each other?This is really just a pointless fluff fic that I decided not to finish, so if you're in need of tooth-rotting, stupid love this is the place to be.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had such bad SakuAtsu brainrot that I just had to write them :) this was just for fun but I'm okay with how it's written so I figured I'd post it and see how it does. I already have half of another chapter done so let me know if you'd like to see it! As always, it's a slow burn but what I have written next goes a little bit quicker than this chapter

The team practically fell out of Meian’s van, which was packed to the brim with food, sports equipment and boys. Bokuto, Atsumu and Hinata made a run for the tire-swing out front, Hinata beating the other two and jumping right into it head first.

They sighed and swung him around, deciding to push him as high and wild as they could. Hinata screamed through his giggles as his stomach lifted from the tire and crashed back onto it on the upward swing. 

Sakusa stood and watched, crossing his arms. His judgy pout was visible even through his mask.

Meian and Barnes walked into the small house, the walls painted a dark teal and yellow. It was almost sickening. New-Orleans styled artwork hung on each wall, only evident when Meian flicked on the headache inducing yellow lighting. The house was inviting and homey, but not comfortable.

Kiyoomi sighed after a moment, his breath would’ve been visible if it wasn’t for his mask. He walked inside, completely ignoring the house’s aesthetic. He made a straight line for the bathroom, washing off his hands after using the toilet.

He glanced back as Atsumu ran in, slamming the door behind him.

“Can you not knock?” Sakusa sighed, pumping soap into his hands. He heard Atsumu unzip his pants. “Jesus christ! You can’t even wait?”

“Nope!” Atsumu replied, Kiyoomi running out and shutting the door before anything continued.

He walked into the kitchen and finished washing his hands. “Gross Atsumu,” He whispered to himself, vigorously scrubbing the soap into his palms with his fingernails. “Gross.” If only he could scrub out his memory, too.

Bokuto ran into the house, Hinata following and gripping his stomach. He lifted his shirt to show Bokuto, Kou gasping at the two red lines that were definitely going to leave a bruise.

Kiyoomi dried his hands, pulling open the sliding glass door to the conservatory, which separated the house from the backyard. He looked at all of the plants, his fingers fiddling with some of them as he walked to the back door. 

He walked outside, which was separated into three sections, a pizza oven and gazebo, trampoline, and a fire pit. Meian’s parents weren’t rich by any means, but growing all of their own food must’ve saved up some money over the years.

Bokuto followed him out, placing two bowls of dough down as Sakusa tied on a black apron, lighting the pizza oven. Meian walked out with arm-fulls of ingredients, placing them all down on a counter. 

“Do you think you can start them? I have to clean the basement.”

“Yeah,” Sakusa replied, glancing to Shugo. 

He nodded and walked back inside with Bokuto, Atsumu running out with the rest of the ingredients. 

Miya grabbed the other apron and tied it on, placing some peppers onto a board and beginning to cut them into small pieces.

“You sure you don’t want me to call Osamu?”

“It’s a pizza, Miya. I think I can handle it.”

Atsumu chuckled and looked back down at the food, trying to decide if he wanted to start a conversation or not. Omi had always hated Atsumu, and Atsumu wasn’t too fond of him, either. 

He finished cutting them and looked at Omi who was spreading dough onto a small metal tray. The fire flickered in his dark eyes, revealing that they were a deep blue, instead of the brown Atsumu had always assumed they were.

“You got blue eyes, Omi?” He grinned, placing his knife on the counter.

“Yes.” He replied bluntly, clearly not looking for small-talk.

Atumu grabbed a spoon and spread sauce onto the tray Sakusa was holding, his tongue sticking out as he concentrated. “I thought they were brown,”

“Hmm.” He hummed, watching Atsumu spread cheese over top. He placed it in the oven using the stick, which was a big wooden spatula with a short handle drilled onto the pole of a street sign that Meian had stolen at some point, although he always claimed it was one of his friends that took it.

Atsumu slid onto the counter as he waited, kicking his feet.

“That’s gross. Get down.”

“Hmm?”

“Your ass is on the table. Get down.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, sliding back off. He didn’t even have a snarky comeback, Sakusa was right. It was gross. That’s how it usually went. Everyone assumed Sakusa was a clean freak, but he really just stuck to basic hygiene that most people would ignore, but should probably follow. It irritated Miya to no end, he could never say he was wrong.

Bokuto and Hinata ran out, sitting in the small chairs under the gazebo. Omi ignored them while Atsumu joined them.

Meian and Barnes walked out, joining Omi at the oven. They started assembling pizzas, taking everyone’s orders on what they wanted. 

Sakusa put each one in and out of the oven silently, delivering them to the table as he finished. He pulled out one with mushrooms, peppers and pineapple, scrunching his nose as he slid it in front of Atsumu.

“Pff- How do you eat that, Tsumu?” Bokuto laughed, staring at the pizza. 

“It’s good!” He claimed, ripping off a piece and handing it to Kou. “Just try-”

“No!”

Hinata grabbed it and took a bite, his nose scrunching up just like Omi’s. “You’re disgusting,”

“Shut yer trap.” Atsumu bit, pulling off some pizza for himself. As he ate it his eyes shut and his lips formed a smile, everyone at the table looking repulsed, even Adriah. 

Sakusa rolled his eyes and pulled out one last pizza, his own. He joined the table, picking off the pepperoni and eating it before the rest of the pizza. Bokuto reached a hand to pull one off, Omi quickly swatting it away, peeling off a piece and handing it to him. 

The boys somehow got on the topic of dating, everyone asking Tsumu why he broke up with his girlfriend, they never got a direct answer.

Bokuto started spewing out wild guesses, each further from reality than the last.

Omi listened to the group rattle off guesses, smiling softly to himself. They were so oblivious it hurt.

“What’s that look for, Omi?” Inunaki asked, raising an eyebrow. “Did he tell you?”

Sakusa glanced at Atsumu who’s eyes were wide open, his head shaking slightly. Omi sighed and leaned back in his seat, deciding not to out him to the whole team. “He didn’t tell me.”

“Then how do you know?” Hinata asked, practically lunging out of his chair to him.

“I never said I do.” He stated, tossing a wink to Miya. He wasn’t one to lie, but he decided this one didn’t count. Technically, he never did say he knew, and Atsumu never told him.

“You do know though!” The ginger whined, settling back into his own seat. “Pleeaaase Omi?”

Sakusa took a bite of his pizza. “I have a guess, but I don’t know.”

All of the team mates besides Miya and Omi groaned and grunted.

“If he wanted us to know, he would say.”

“You’re really on his defense here,” Adriah pointed out. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk this much.”

Bokuto nodded quickly. “So it must be big.”

Sakusa kept a straight face, while Atsumu clearly panicked. 

Meian put two and two together, his mouth dropping slightly. “He’ll tell us if he wants.” He decided, getting the entire team to shut up. Atsumu bowed his head in thanks to Meian.

They continued to interrogate everyone about their love life, landing on Sakusa.

“So Omi~” Bokuto smirked. “Any special people?”

“No.” Sakusa replied, twirling his cup in his hand and watching the water remain stationary.

“C’monnn, you can’t be that single.”

“What if I am?”

“Then we’ll find you someone!” Hinata suggested.

“Boys, girls, do you care?”

Sakusa nearly spit out his drink at Bokuto’s question. If there was one thing he wasn’t expecting to do that night it was to be put in a position to push himself further in the closet or out himself to everyone. 

Everyone stared impatiently.

“I don’t need your match-making.”

“Got it, boys.” Inunaki chuckled.

“I never said that.”

“Exactly.”

Omi didn’t even bother to deny it, knowing it would just bring more interrogation and suspicion. He sighed, finishing the last bite of his pizza. Atsumu stared at him, how did he just take it like that?

“Yeah, boys, whatever.”

Once everyone stood and moved to the fire pit, Atsumu stayed behind to help Omi bring the food inside.

“Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Does it look like I had any intentions of doing that?”

“No,” Atsumu began, quickly being cut off.

“You could’ve at least done the same for me.” He stated, grabbing the bowl from Atsumu’s arms and walking inside. Miya just stood frozen and watched. He felt his heart sink. He needed to make it up to Omi somehow.

He gathered up everything he could and walked in, carefully placing food in the fridge and plates in the sink.

Omi didn’t talk to Atsumu, and Atsumu didn’t talk to Omi. He simply took the dishes from Miya’s hands and washed them.

Miya brought in the last of what was outside, scraping off the dried cheese. “I’m sorry, Omi.”

Sakusa glanced over, then back down at the plate he was cleaning. 

“It’s fine. I’m blaming you for no reason.” He stated after a minute, but it felt like hours.

Miya frowned slightly. “I still should’ve changed the topic.”

“No, you didn’t know. It’s fine.”

“C’mon, I’m not that oblivious!” Atsumu defended. “I should’ve said something.”

Omi froze, eventually placing the dish on the bottom of the sink. “Oblivious,,?”

“You don’t really hide it, Omi,”

“I don’t show it either!” He argued, clearly wanting to yell but not wanting the others to hear.

“Omi-”

“Fuck,” He muttered to himself, sliding pink rubber gloves from his hands. “I need to go,”

Astumu furrowed his brows, sticking his arm across the door. “None of us care, Sakusa, you know that,”

“Then why don’t you come out.” He muttered, grabbing Miya’s arm and attempting to pull it from the door frame. It didn’t budge. “Come on, Miya.”

“Fine. I will. But then you have to stay.”

“Why do you want me here so bad?” Sakusa questioned, clearly angry. “You hate me. I hate you. Why do you care so fucking much-”

Atsumu’s grip softened at that. Why did he want him there? 

His arm was pushed down, Sakusa storming past him. He paused at the door to the conservative.

Atsumu turned and stared at him. “What?”

Kiyoomi just stared back.

Miya shut his eyes and sighed, of course Omi would do this. “Fuck you, Sakusa.”

“Fuck you, Miya.” He deadpanned, pulling open the door and disappearing from the other’s vision.

Atsumu gathered his thoughts, following Omi into the backyard and to the fire pit. He looked at everyone’s faces illuminated orange by the fire, taking a deep breath and deciding, fuck it. 

“I broke up with her cause I don’t like girls.” He stated, all eyes landing on him. This suddenly felt a lot more intimidating.

Kou’s eyes lit up. “Ohhh, I get it now, that’s why Sakusa was all weird when I asked him about-”

“Ew! No! No, no,” Atsumu interrupted, clenching up his face. “Ew,”

Sakusa sat down silently, not seeming to mind Atsumu being completely repulsed at just the idea of him. Meian looked at him with a soft smirk on his face. ‘What did you tell him?’ he mouthed.

Sakusa pulled down his mask and replied with ‘Nothing. He was just being a dick.’ and briefly gestured his words.

Meian nodded, looking down at the fire. “Guys, just leave it be,” He stated, managing to get everyone to shut up with the gay jokes and accusations. 

Atsumu looked around for a seat, the only open spot right next to Omi. He hesitantly sat down, keeping a decent amount of space between them. They both glared at each other before looking forward again.

“You didn’t actually have to do that.”

“It would’ve happened at some point.” Atsumu sighed, still frustrated at the man. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and letting his hands rest above the fire.

“How long do I have to stay?” Sakusa whispered. No response.

“Astumu.”

He glanced over.

“How long do I have to stay?”

“Til it’s over.” He replied under his breath, clenching his hands together.

Omi sighed to himself. “I’m tired, Miya.”

“Whatever, I did my side of the deal so you have to do yours.”

Omi narrowed his eyes, kicking at Atsumu’s ankle. 

Atsumu looked at him, sticking up a middle finger. 

“Oh, fuck you Miya.”

“Awe, lovebirds,” Kou chimed in, smiling softly as he stared at the pair.

Atsumu turned and flipped off Kou too. 

Omi sighed and leaned back on the log, subconsciously rubbing his arms for warmth. 

Meian must’ve noticed because he stood up and told Atsumu to help him with blankets. The two walked inside, heading down into the basement. 

“What the hell is going on?”

“Omi’s bein’ a dick, that’s all.”

“I’ve never seen you fight like that,”

“Yeah, I’m fuckin’ pissed. He’s being an asshole,” Atsumu sighed, picking up a few folded blankets. 

“Did he make you come out,,?”

Atsumu thought for a second. “Yes? No? It’s complicated,” He replied, sighing as he walked back up the stairs. “He didn’t force me to, he wouldn’t do that,”

“He just pushed you?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“But you agreed.”

“Yeah.”

“So why are you so mad?”

Tsumu stopped at the top of the stairs. “I don’t know, Shugo. I’m- I’m just confused. I’ll figure it out. And no, I won’t let it get in the way of the team.”

Meian nodded, following Miya outside. He passed out blankets to everyone, Atsumu handing Sakusa one, setting the rest on the log between them to make a barrier.

“If you’re gonna make me stay don’t be a dick about it.”

“What? You want me to tuck you in and tell you a bed-time story?”

Omi rolled his eyes, looking forward. “If I’m spending the night you better.”

Miya paused, narrowing his eyes. “That’s an option?”

Kiyoomi cursed himself for bringing it up.

“Well then, Omi. Stay.”

Everyone walked down to the basement, laying out blankets on the couches and futons Meian had. The entire team was staying over, eight people, and there were three futons, a pull out couch and a bed, meaning people would have to double up on the couch and bed.

Everyone decided Meian and Inunaki would take the bed, Hinata, Bokuto and Oriver had been inside sitting on futons for almost an hour already, leaving Omi and Atsumu the couch. 

Atsumu went to work pulling out the bed as Omi got sheets, quickly getting them on the bed. He placed a few pillows between them, laying down ungracefully. “Don’t cross the pillows.”

“Got it.” Atsumu sighed, shutting his eyes. He immediately felt the pillows drifting to his side of the bed, and wiggled them back to the center. Again, and again, and again.

“Omi, yer movin’ the pillows,”

“No I’m not.”

“Look at em,”

Omi moved his head and stared at the pillows, completely pushed to Miya’s side. “You pulled them over.”

Miya’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m done with these stupid-” He sat up, tossing the pillows to the other side of the room. “pillows.”

Sakusa stared at him, elbowing him lightly in the ribs as he turned his back to him. 

Miya woke up, Omi spread out on the bed, him laying in a straight line on the very edge, one leg hanging off. He sat up and looked around. It was still dark.

He picked up Omi’s leg, moving it over in one harsh motion. He placed both hands on Sakusa’s side, rolling him over so he was laying on his back. He then pushed his arm in, settling into the place he had cleared up. Omi immediately spread out again.

“Sakusa-” He whispered, pushing the boy’s limbs in. “Quit it.”

Miya didn’t get much sleep that night.

Omi woke up, pulling his arm and leg off of Miya. He stared at him, narrowing his eyes. Miya’s eyes opened, staring right back. 

The two sat for a second, Omi clearly wasn’t a morning person. 

Sakusa sat up and stretched, immediately hunching over and rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Like,, seven?” Atsumu guessed. “I didn’t sleep.”

“Why?”

“You wouldn’t get out of my fucking space.”

“You moved the pillows.” Sakusa shrugged, standing up. He walked into the bathroom without another word.

Miya grunted to himself, desperately wanting to punch his face in. He switched to a more comfortable position, burrowing into the blanket.

Sakusa walked back out, laying back down. Atsumu kicked him over.

“How much space do you need?” He complained, pushing Omi as far over as he could. 

“At least give me some of the-” Omi grabbed the edges of the blanket, and as he tugged Miya rolled towards him. 

“I hate you.” He muttered. 

“Not my fault you grabbed such a small blanket,” Omi muttered, shutting his eyes.

“It’s not like I meant to!”

Omi opened his eyes, seeing Atsumu’s face too close to his own.

“Ew.” He chuckled, shutting his eyes again.

“Alright, morning breath.” Miya muttered, shutting his own eyes. 

Sakusa’s eyes fluttered open again, the first thing he saw being Atsumu’s face. Wonderful.

He tried to push the boy back, but his arms were stuck under Miya’s. He went red, looking down and realizing Atsumu was hugging him, keeping his arms stuck to his sides. 

“Atsumu,” Omi whispered, wiggling.

He didn’t respond.

“Atsumu.”

No response.

Omi sighed and decided to wait it out, he didn’t have much of a choice. He would feel terrible waking him up, he had already kept him up all night.

Miya finally woke up, squeezing Sakusa tight without thinking. 

Omi’s breath hitched, Miya’s eyes quickly snapping open. “Oh my god-” He muttered as he let go, Sakusa quickly throwing his hand over the other’s mouth. 

“They’re still asleep.”

Atsumu nodded at first and once Omi moved his hand he had a huge smirk on his face. “Can’t even resist me in your sleep?”

“You’re the one who was hugging me.” Omi sighed, “If anyone finds out about that, you’re dead.”

“Why, you’re embarrassed?” He teased, his voice breathy and wet.

“That my least favorite person decided he wanted an early-morning cuddle session that I couldn’t get away from?”

“Didn’t seem like you wanted to get away,” Atsumu chuckled, reaching for Omi again, his hands quickly being swatted away.

“I did.” He argued, tucking his hands under his own arms. “Just go back to sleep.”

Miya chuckled, rolling onto his other side so he wasn’t facing Kiyoomi. “Yer not gonna cuddle me?”

“Shut up, Miya.” Omi grunted, rolling over. Their backs bumped, Omi immediately freezing and going red.

“Awe, you are!”

“This bed is too fucking small.”

Bokuto’s head popped up. “Morning!” He beamed, Atsumu and Sakusa both groaning. 

Kou stood up, stumbling over to the bathroom, coming out a moment later. 

“Wash your hands.” Sakusa sighed, Kou turning on his heels and walking back in. Omi sat up, leaning back onto the couch cushions. 

Atsumu rolled onto his back, his arm draped over Omi’s legs. 

Kiyoomi stared down at him. “You look exhausted.”

“Thanks to you.”

“You’re the one who made me stay.”

Miya rolled his eyes and opted to stare up at the ceiling. 

They sat silently for a little, Sakusa’s hands awkwardly placed on each side of Miya. He eventually decided to stop being so concerned and draped his arms over Miya’s, the boy immediately smiling at the touch. Miya was always one for physical attention, practically begging for it from everyone he saw.

Kou walked back out, staring at the pair. “Awe!” He grinned, walking to his futon. “Did you have fun last night?” He teased, sitting down.

“No.” Atsumu replied quickly. “I didn’t sleep at all.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Oh my god,”

“No! Not like that-” Omi stammered, waving his hands in front of his face and pushing Atsumu off of him. 

“He just took up the whole bed-” Miya joined in, his cheeks bright red as he sat up, putting his hands on his face. 

Bokuto chuckled. “Whatever you say,”

The two had taken position as far away from each other as possible, both faces stained pink. They glanced over, making eye contact. They held it for a few seconds before Meian and Inunaki came out. The two stared at Omi and Atsumu. 

“What?” Atsumu questioned.

“Nothing, just who thought it’d be a good idea to make you sleep together?”

“Why’d you have to phrase it like that?” Sakusa whined, rubbing his eyes.

Meian chuckled and sat on the end of the pull out, Atsumu and Sakusa turning to glare at each other. 

“I’m hungry.” Hinata stated, sitting up.

Atsumu took the chance to escape, quickly getting up and walking to the stairs. “I’ll make something.”

“Just because your brother can cook doesn’t mean you can too.” Sakusa smirked, the man flipping him off.

“Then how bout you go help, Omi?” Oriver suggested, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Yeah Omi, if you’re so confident,” Hinata joined. 

He grunted and got out of bed, tugging his shirt down. “You aren’t touching anything, Miya.” He decided, walking up the stairs and past Atsumu. 

“Whatever you say,” Miya hummed, following the man upstairs only after flipping off everyone. 

Sakusa was already digging through cabinets, Atsumu leaned against the doorframe as he watched. “Need help, Omi?” He asked, smirking softly.

“No.” He replied, getting on the tips of his toes as he attempted to grab a box of pancake mix.

“You sure?”

“I’m taller than you, Miya.” He huffed, finally getting the mix and placing it on the counter. He set down a bowl, measuring everything carefully.

“You’re also made of glass. You fall, and you break.” Atsumu hummed as he walked up beside him, turning on the stove top. He managed to find a pan, and melted butter on it as he hummed. 

Sakusa rolled his eyes and finished up, holding the bowl. “Me being sick does not equal me being made of glass. And I don’t break, Atsumu. Have you washed your hands?”

“No,” Miya sighed, quickly doing so and grabbing the bowl from Omi. He put some batter on the pan, Sakusa digging around for a spatula. “And we’ll see about that.”

Sakusa ignored the shitty joke, it wasn’t worth his time. He went to flip the pancake, only making it half way, folding onto itself. Omi pushed it around, managing to get it to lay flat. Atsumu chuckled. “Yer an idiot, Omi.”

Sakusa didn’t reply, instead clenching his jaw and staring at the pan. “Tsumu, how do I know when it’s done?”

“Have you never made pancakes?” Atsumu asked, trying his best not to laugh.

“Not since I was little,” Sakusa replied, looking at Miya as if the answer wasn’t obvious. “Just- how do I know?”

“Here,” Miya attempted to take the spatula.

“I want to do it.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes and grabbed Sakusa’s hand, one hand on his back, sliding the spatula under the pancake and lifting it slightly. He slid it the rest of the way under, lifted it and placed it onto a plate. Sakusa stared at their hands.

“Like that,” He hummed, letting go and grabbing the bowl. “Scooch,”

Omi moved over, closely watching as Atsumu poured the batter. “Do we have blueberries?” Miya asked, his hand still on Omi’s back. 

“I’ll look,” Sakusa sighed, turning to the fridge. 

“How cute,” Bokuto grinned, standing in the doorway. 

Sakusa went red. “He was just showing me something.”

“Mhmm,” Bokuto nodded, Sakusa immediately digging through the fridge to avoid confrontation. He grabbed from blueberries and walked to the sink, turning his back to Bokuto as he washed them.

Atsumu turned to Kou. “C’mon, you know I don’t mean anything by it, I’m even more touchy with you,”

Bokuto chuckled. “I’m just teasing, Tsum-Tsum. Meian wanted me to make sure you weren’t ripping each other's heads off.”

“Well we aren’t.” Sakusa muttered, sliding the cleaned blueberries to the stove.

“Clearly.” Bokuto smirked, happily walking back downstairs. 

Atsumu and Sakusa cooked silently the rest of the time, being extra careful not to make contact. They carried down two plates full of pancakes, as well as a stack of plates with silverware and syrup, placing it all on the floor.

They all ate where they slept, besides Inunaki and Meian, who ate with everyone else. Everyone chatted besides Sakusa. Atsumu ended up sitting on the ground, leaning up against Bokuto. Sakusa watched the two silently.


	2. More to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu meets Sakusa, Bokuto and Hinata for lunch.

Atsumu walked into his apartment, tossing all of his things on the couch while he hummed whatever song was on the radio before he came in. Osamu glanced up to him from the couch, turning down the TV volume.

“How was it?”

“Fine, I guess.” Atsumu shrugged, immediately walking to the fridge. “I came out,”

Osamu grinned. “How did they react?”

“No one cared, they all just teased,” He replied. “Cause Omi came out too,”

“Omi’s gay?”

“Are you dumb?” Atsumu asked, turning around. “Duh.”

“Oh, don’t do that bull-shit.” Osamu muttered.

“You see him all the time,”

“Him coming into my store once a week doesn’t count as all the time.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Atsumu groaned, plopping down on the couch as he bit into an apple.

“So, Omi came out, so you came out too? Something more to that?”

“Ew, no, oh my god why does everyone think that? We hate each other,”

Osamu shrugged. “Was just askin’”

Atsumu grunted again. “I mean, he’s so- rude!”

“Never stopped ya before,”

“Whatever. Not him.”

“That's what you said about Emica, too.”

“Doesn’t count. I didn’t like her.”

“You would’ve if she was a boy.”

“You really think I like Sakusa?” Atsumu asked, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“Stranger things have happened.” 

Atsumu sat silently, trying to figure out his emotions. His thoughts travelled to the previous night, his face turning scarlet. 

The two didn’t speak until their next practice, two days later.

Sakusa walked into the gym, seeing Atsumu clung to Bokuto’s back, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, Kou’s hands resting on top of Miya’s.

He sighed and headed straight to the locker room, quickly tugging on work out clothes. He heard the door open and shut, not bothering to see who it was. The footsteps were familiar, Sakusa immediately pinning them to Atsumu.

He felt eyes on him. Kiyoomi shot Atsumu a glare. “What?”

“Nothin’, calm down.” Miya sighed defensively as he averted his gaze to the bag he was digging through. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and finished changing, walking out of the locker room without another glance.

The blonde walked out a moment later, grabbing a ball and beginning practice. 

Practice went smoothly, most of the time spent splitting the team and playing 4v4 games against each other, rotating players through the teams. Every time Atsumu and Omi ended up on the same team, the energy and effort seemed to rise. They hit more, ran more and fought more.

“You guys were monsters out there.” Meian stated as he changed, fresh out of the shower.

“Am I usually not?” Atsumu joked, receiving a glare from the captain.

Sakusa was already nearly dry from his own shower as he grabbed a small pink container from his bag. He usually showered at home so he wouldn’t have to use the communal shower and wouldn’t ‘contaminate his clean’ on the bus, but today he decided not to, no one was sure why. He twisted off the cap and placed it on the bench carefully, dipping his fingers into the container and immediately rubbing his hands together.

“What’s this?” Atsumu asked, grabbing the product and reading it. “Curly Girl?” He read, earning a laugh from Meian and Inunaki.

Kiyoomi sighed and scrunched the cream into his curls, shutting his eyes. He was hunched over, all of his hair flipped over his head and dripping onto the floor.

“Smells nice,” Atsumu commented, still observing it. “Wouldn’t it make your hair crunchy?”

“If you put too much in,” Sakusa replied, flipping back up and taking it from his hands, twisting the hot pink cap back on. “But you’d have to use a lot.”

“What does it do?”

Sakusa put it in his bag, now grabbing some sort of spray and a wide-tooth comb. “Hydrates it,” he started, pausing as he began to comb through his hair. “And it makes the curls better.”

“Like more together?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I try some?”

“You have straight hair, it won’t do anything.” Sakusa sighed, Atsumu already rummaging through his bag and grabbing it. He dipped a couple fingers in it, scooping some product out and holding it up. 

“Like this much?”

“That’s too much.”

Atsumu went to wipe it back into the jar, Omi quickly smacking his wrist. “Ew. Just use it.”

Atsumu nodded and ran it through his hair as Sakusa spritzed his own, a lemon scent filling the room. 

White streaks stuck to Miya’s hair as he desperately tried to distribute it. “Good?”

“Atsumu,” Sakusa muttered, automatically running his hands through the blond locks. The white slowly faded, Atsumu’s hair becoming stiff and pointy.

Miya watched him silently, ducking his head to make it easier.

“That’s as good as it’s gonna get.” Sakusa decided, rubbing off the extra product on a towel. 

“Thank you, Omi-Omi!” He grinned, running his fingers through his hair. He pinched the peaks, the hair slowly separating and becoming fluffier.

Omi put everything away, zipping up his bag before Atsumu could grab anything else. He tugged on a shirt, his hair flattening and springing back up. “Mhmm, see you tomorrow.”

“Where are you going?”

“Home?” Sakusa questioned, glancing back.

“Oh, I just assumed you were going out because you usually don’t shower here,”

“How observant. I’m going to my sisters.”

“You have a sister?” Atsumu exclaimed, a grin forming on his face.

“Three of them. And a sister-in-law.”

“How did I not know what?”

Sakusa shrugged. “You never asked.” With that, he was out the door, leaving Atsumu in silence. He never asked. What else could he know if he just asked? Was it really that easy? 

Atsumu ran out, grabbing Omi by the wrist. “Bokuto, Hinata and I are grabbing lunch tomorrow if you wanna come.”

Kiyoomi glanced back, a small smile on his face. “Text me.”

The next day the four met up at an old sports bar that was mostly deserted. No one usually came, let alone on Wednesday afternoons.

Sakusa slid into the booth, Atsumu getting in beside him. Atsumu was dressed in a white and periwinkle jacket, a black sweater underneath and army green khakis holding his phone and wallet. Sakusa was wearing black sweats and a black sweater, not bothered enough to get dressed up like the others.

They ordered, Sakusa trying to figure out why they chose to eat at such a place when there wasn’t a game going on. Omi ordered curry udon, not paying enough attention to see what his team mates ordered. 

Sakusa slurped his up, careful not to make a mess. He felt the warm food travel down, warming him up from the inside, the restaurant was oddly cold. He tugged his sleeves over his hands as he chewed, setting his chopsticks down.

“You cold, Omi-Omi?” Atsumu questioned with a chuckle, staring at the man’s half-covered hands.

Sakusa bit his tongue at the nickname, but it wasn’t worth fighting about anymore. Why couldn’t Miya just call him Kiyo like everyone else? “There’s no reason for a restaurant to be fifteen degrees.”

“Oh please, you’re exaggerating.” Atsumu muttered, wiggling his jacket off.

Sakusa pointed at a thermostat that read fifteen point six. 

“That’s closer to sixteen,” Bokuto chuckled, watching Atsumu place his jacket over Omi’s shoulders. He quickly stuck his arms through, zipping it up halfway. 

Sakusa returned to his food while everyone else talked, Atsumu being teased by Hinata for his generous action. 

“What’re you thinking about, Kiyo-san?”

Sakusa glanced up from his foot and met the ginger’s eyes. “Nothing.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Just about how much of a softie Atsumu’s become.” He chuckled, glancing over to the blonde. “At the party he tried to help me because I’m sick, and now this.”

Atsumu gasped, grabbing for the jacket. “You don’t get this anymore,”

“I already have it.” Sakusa smirked, sinking further into the jacket. Atsumu tugged for a few more seconds before giving up. 

“And I’d be an asshole if I didn’t help you for bein’ sick.”

“Never stopped you from avoiding it before.” Hinata commented.

“When did this become an Atsumu hate club?”

“We aren’t hating, you’re just so nice to him.” Bokuto stated, spinning his straw in his cup. 

Sakusa looked over at him with a raised brow, the jacket now up to his ears.

“You want me to be mean instead?”

“I don’t need more verbal abuse from you, Miya.” Sakusa hummed, turning around in his seat to face Hinata. “You’re not good with words.”

Hinata and Bokuto had already finished their plates, Kou now snacking on what Omi had left. “ Yeah, you’re always nice to him but when you talk you’re mean.” Bokuto commented, translating everyone’s thoughts into words.

“I’m not that mean, am I?”

Hinata looked between the two, narrowing his eyes. “It’s mutual.”

Atsumu’s face was heating up, his arms radiating warmth. “Whatever, it’s not like we’re friends or any-.”

“You invited him here,” Bokuto blurted, interrupting the end of Miya’s sentence.

Sakusa chuckled to himself, Atsumu trying to find a witty response. “‘Cause he’s on the team.”

“So are Meian and Inunaki and-”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know them in highschool,”

“You guys met once.”

Sakusa watched them, chuckling softly once Atsumu was out of ammo. “Awe, we’re friends Atsu?”

Atsumu glared at him, his cheeks staining pink at the nickname. “Whatever.”

He smiled softly to himself and took a long sip of his water. Everyone sat and looked at him for a moment, shocked that he played around like that.

Atsumu finished his meal silently while Sakusa listened to Bokuto and Hinata bicker, zipping the jacket up the rest of the way. The waiter came by and collected the boy’s card, Atsumu quick to pay for Sakusa.

“I dragged ya here,” He excused. “It’s not a big deal.”

Omi wasn’t one to decline a free meal, so he slipped his wallet away without another word. 

“No free meal for me, Tsumu?” Bokuto joked, sliding out of the booth.

“It’s like you’re dating,” Hinata added on with a giggle, pulling a beanie over his fiery hair. 

“Oh, shut your trap.” Atsumu muttered, watching Omi slide out of the booth, hitting him slightly as he got up. “Jacket.”

Omi went to unzip it, then looked down at it. “Please Atsu? It’s cold.”

Atsumu sighed, turning around. Fuck that name. Atsu. “Fine, but give it back.”

Kiyoomi grinned, removing his hand from the zipper.

“Awe,” Hinata teased, swaying slightly.

Omi scrunched his nose, looking down at the jacket.

“There’s nothing between us, Omi hates me.”

“C’mon, look at you two!”

“You don’t hate him, Tsumu?”

Atsumu looked over at Sakusa. “I don’t mind him.” He muttered. “Why is no one interrogating Omi?”

“Cause he’s no fun,” Bokuto shrugged.

“Too honest.” Hinata added on.

“Kiyo, you like Atsumu?”

Omi looked at Atsumu for a second. “He’s alright I guess.” He shrugged, pushing the blonde away so they weren’t standing too close.

“See? No fun.”

Atsumu stared at the taller man, his face hot.

“Maybe it is fun.”

Omi glanced over, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then do you think he’s cute?”

Kiyoomi looked Atsumu up and down, narrowing his eyes. “Yeah.”

Atsumu went red. “Not surprised.”

“Your face says otherwise.” Sakusa hummed, seeming to be completely unaffected by the situation.

He turned around and began walking to the exit, everyone following. His face was burgundy and his skin was hot.

“Atsumu, do you think he’s cute?” Bokuto asked.

“God, why would I tell you?”

“Bingo.” Hinata smiled. “So you both think you’re cute, so date.”

“That’s not how it works, Hinata.” Sakusa sighed. “There’s more to it.”

Shoyo grunted. “I know, but you’d be so cute!”

“Yeah Omi, whatcha say?” Atsumu joked, turning and holding Omi’s wrists gently, clearly attempting to play it cool as he laughed. 

This time it was Omi turning pink.

Atsumu smirked up at Sakusa. “Looks like someone’s got a crush.”

Omi looked away. “Whatever you wanna say, Atsu.”

Atsumu sighed, shutting his eyes.

“I know you like it when I call you that,” Omi chuckled, wiggling from the other’s grasp. “At least better than piss-boy.”

Atsumu shot Kiyoomi a sharp glare as his hands fell, Bokuto and Hinata staring at them. “Holy shit.”

They walked to the train station silently, Bokuto and Hinata getting off a stop earlier, leaving just Atsumu and Sakusa.

“You didn’t deny it earlier,” Atsumu teased, glancing up.

“Didn’t confirm it either,” Sakusa rolled his eyes, slowly focusing them back onto the tan face. “So it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Really?”

Sakusa gave a small nod. “Us getting along for one day doesn’t mean I’m in love with you, Miya.” 

“I never said I was in love with you.”

“I never said you did.” Sakusa smirked, raising a brow. “Frankly, I don’t want to consider the possibility. Gross.”

Atsumu looked down at the floor, the train slowly coming to a stop. “Good. Cause I don’t want to consider it either.”

“Good.” He replied quickly. It didn’t sound as sharp as it felt, but it cut.

The two got off silently, heading their opposite ways with just a small “Bye.” from Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA i'm sorry this chapter was so short, my wifi was down for a while because of storms and stuff and i had finals :( i have this week off so i'll try to update with something longer and better


	3. not something weird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!! You also get to meet Omi's sister and her wife this chapter :)

Sakusa pushed open the doors to Onigiri Miya, warm air hitting his face as he pulled off his beanie, his black curls springing out. 

“Hey,” Osamu waved from behind the counter, back turned to the tables as he packed up orders.

“Hey.” He hummed, walking up the counter and pulling out his card.

Osamu turned and scrolled through his tablet, finding Sakusa’s order and grabbing the matching bag. “3,263. Do you have family over or something?”

“Samu! That’s rude!” A voice called, running out from the kitchen. “Oh, hi Sakusa.”

Sakusa gave a small wave. “Yeah, my sister and her wife are in town.”

Osamu nodded as he swiped the card, handing it back. “Where’s she from?”

“Moved to Canada, so I never really get to see her.” He replied, picking up the bag as two women walked in, one freakishly similar to Kiyoomi, short thick, bouncy black hair, much curlier than his own, freckles instead of moles, nearly the same facial structure, the main difference being her bright green eyes. The girl following had long brown hair and very european facial features, much more delicate and light looking than the Sakusa’s.

“Speak of the devil.” He muttered.

“I’m Akari, this is Ava,” The woman smiled, sticking out her hand for Osamu to shake. “You must be.. Osamu?”

He grinned, firmly shaking her hand. “Yeah, and that’s Atsumu back there.” 

A blob of blonde hair poked out with a wave, returning to the kitchen. 

“He broke some plates earlier so I’m making him work it off,” He chuckled, lining up the next few orders on the counter. 

Both girls chuckled, Akari pushing her hair out of her face. “Well it was nice to meet you, hopefully I’ll see you two before I leave, maybe lunch?”

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, immediately looking at Ava.

“Hey, we aren’t even sure how well Omi knows them, don’t invite them out.” She whispered in english, giving Omi a small grin.

“Whatever, he needs to make more friends. Always stuck by himself.”

“You haven’t seen me in years Akari, I was out with friends a few days ago.” He muttered, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Oh yeah, with Tsumu,”

Sakusa sighed.

“Perfect! You’re close enough to hang out! He’ll text you.” She decided, charging out the door, Ava and Kiyoomi following right after.

“They’re quite a trio,” Osamu joked, walking back to the kitchen. 

“Canada, huh?”

“Yeah, a hell of a plane ride.”

Atsumu nodded, making the last of the food he was ordered to. “Am I free of your prison?”

“Almost. Did’ya hear about lunch?”

“No, I can’t hear anything back here.”

“Akari invited us over, don’t know when but Kiyoomi will text.”

Atsumu glanced at his phone as it lit up. “Sakusa says to come over tomorrow at one, and his address.”

Osamu walked to a small calendar, squinting as he read everyone's shifts. “Alright. Tell him we’ll be there.”

Atsumu knocked on the door, Ava quickly opening the door and welcoming them in the best she could with her broken up japanese. 

Osamu quickly learned that she had only started learning japanese a few years ago when she first met the whole Sakusa family, she was surprisingly good for being new but that didn’t stop her from apologizing for it. 

The apartment was pretty big, nothing too special but better than the Miya’s cramped one. It had a six person dining table, a real kitchen opposed to a kitchenette and a good sized living room, an L-shaped couch separating it nicely, two chairs placed on the other side. 

“Damn, Omi. Why don’t we hang out here instead of Meian’s moms?” The blonde joked, slipping off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. He peered into the kitchen to see the siblings arguing over spices, Kiyoomi holding a glass jar of sansho pepper above Akari’s head. 

“It’s going in.”

“No! That’ll ruin it Ki. If we were gonna put that in we should’ve done it earlier with the rest. We’ll just put it on the table.” She demanded, her voice and stature firm. 

“Hey.” Osamu waved, walking to the kitchen. “Couldn’t wait for the chef?”

Akari turned and hugged him from the side, turning to see Kiyoomi sprinkling the spice over the dish. “Kiyo!” She yelled, grabbing the jar from him. “Really?”

Osamu walked up, looking at the food. “I actually think he’s right,” He chuckled, glancing down to Akari. “Somehow.”

Atsumu joined in the kitchen, much too small to be holding four people. “Cute apron.” He teased, weaving his fingers in between the tie and Kiyoomi’s shirt, Omi quickly wiggling away.

“I didn’t expect you to make such a big deal for me.” He smirked, Omi making sure Akari and Osamu weren’t paying attention.

“Please, it’s not for you and ‘Kari insisted.” He muttered, turning back to the food. 

The Sakusas carried everything to the table, Atsumu sitting beside Kiyo. Omi immediately grabbed the three sisters dish, spooning out a good amount for himself. Everyone passed around the bowls of food with small comments.

Atsumu took a bite, his eyebrows falling. “I didn’t think you could cook after the pancakes, Omi-Omi.” He hummed happily, nudging him with his knee.

He sent a glare his way, Akari quick to take the credit. 

“So you two are from Canada?” Osamu asked, messing with his chopsticks as he chewed.

“Mhm, Akari moved out there a few years ago when we got married.” Ava replied, pausing every now and then to figure out the words. 

“Were you born there?”

“I’m from the US but I moved when I was really little so pretty much.” She nodded, “I’m assuming you’re both from Tokyo?”

“Yeah,” Atsumu replied. “Boring.”

“What makes you say that?” Akari questioned, already grabbing more food.

“Eh, I don’t like staying in the same place forever. I wanna travel.”

“Oh please,” Osamu chuckled. “You’d crack if you had to move all the time. I think you’d go crazy.”

“I would not!” He defended, a small smile on his face. “I’m sure I’d be great at it.”

“Mhm.” Kiyoomi hummed sarcastically, peering over at him. “You get so irritated just going from gym to gym. And you always forget stuff.”

“Whatever, you always get it for me anyways.” He muttered, taking a bite. 

“You can’t get mad at me and then eat my food.” Kiyoomi pointed out, flicking him on the back of the head. 

“Oh, shut it.” He sighed, a small smile on his face as Osamu, Ava and Akari exchanged looks across the table.

“Are they?” Ava mouthed to Osamu, gesturing at the two with her chopsticks.

Osamu shook his head. “Shocking.”

Ava gave a small nod, looking at Akari. “They’re cute.” She whispered in english, Akari turning to look at them.

“What.”

“Nothing,” She smiled, turning to Ava. “They are. I don’t even know if Kiyo likes boys though,” She sighed.

“There’s no way he doesn’t. Look at him.” Ava giggled, “They’ll crack.”

“They’ve been rivals since high school, or at least have hated each other since then.”

“Doesn’t look like they hate each other to me. I mean Kiyoomi didn’t even throw a fit when you invited them over.”

“Fair. We’ll get them together.” Akari decided, turning back to the table.

Kiyoomi and Atsumu were arguing about the right way to hold chopsticks, Kiyoomi’s hands shaking as he held them the way Atsumu instructed, dropping them after a couple seconds. “You know I can’t do that,” He muttered, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Cause you’re still not doing it right,” He reached and grabbed Kiyoomi’s hand, adjusting his fingers around the chopsticks. “There.”

Kiyoomi stared at his nearly still hand. “What the fuck.”

Atsumu chuckled. “I told you!”

“Maybe you aren’t as much of an airhead as I thought.” Kiyoomi muttered to himself, picking up some food.

Atsumu smiled happily as he watched Omi pick it up easily.

Akari stared at them, smiling softly. “Awe.”

Omi’s eyes shot up, glaring at her. “What?”

“You two are cute when you’re not killing each other.”

“No we’re not.” Kiyoomi stated, glancing over at Atsumu who was staring at Osamu. 

“Really?” He whispered, Osamu shrugging. 

“I didn’t tell them to do anything.”

“What?” Kiyoomi questioned, looking between the Miya’s. “What’re you talking about?”

“Nothing.” they stated in sync. “It’s nothing.” Atsumu continued, picking apart his food.

“It’s clearly something.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Sakusa narrowed his eyes. “Are you scheming something?”

“What? No.” Atsumu chuckled awkwardly, looking back down at his plate.

“That wasn’t very convincing.”

“Relax, Kiyo. We were joking around,” Akari joined, placing a hand on his forearm. “You’re just being nicer than usual,”

“Nice is a stretch.” Atsumu muttered, trying to get their usual bicker back.

“Whatever.” Sakusa sighed, taking the last bite of his food before stacking his plates. “And it’s because he’s a guest, I can’t be a dick.”

“Then maybe I should come over more often,” Atsumu smirked, peering into the dark eyes beside him.

Sakusa just glared, Atsumu’s comment not deserving of a response. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes you totally should Atsumu!’” 

Sakusa rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Kiyo, help me with this,”

Kiyoomi sighed and stood, following Akari into the kitchen as she started doing busy work.

“He’s into you.” She whispered, seeming to think the kitchen was much more private than it was.

“He hates me.” Kiyoomi sighed. “You don’t know him like that.”

“Osamu does.”

“What?” Kiyoomi snapped, his eyes huge. “You talked to him about it?”

“No, not really,” She said, waving her hand in front of her face. “He brought it up.”

“What did he say?”

“Just that he’s surprised you’re not together.”

“That doesn’t mean anything Akari, that’s just how he is.” Kiyoomi sighed, shutting his eyes for just a moment too long.

“Look at how he’s staring at you.”

Kiyoomi turned to a cabinet that faced the table to see Atsumu watching him, half-smiling once they made eye contact. Omi didn’t react at all, just continuing to grab a towel and turn back to Akari.

“He doesn’t like me.”

“Why are you so against yourself! You’re clearly into him!”

Sakusa narrowed his eyes. “I’m what?”

“You heard me.”

“I am not. I don’t like him. Never. He’s gross.”

“God, you’re blind Kiyo.”

He rolled his eyes, turning and walking back to the table, taking his seat beside Atsumu.

“What was that about?” He asked, kicking at his foot. 

Kiyoomi pulled his foot away immediately, refusing to look at him. “She just wanted help cleaning.”

“You didn’t even bring your dishes,”

“The stovetop. It was dirty.”

“I’m not an idiot,” Atsumu chuckled below his breath. “What were you talking about?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Pleaaase?”

“No.”

Atsumu narrowed his eyes.

“Fine, Akari and Ava are having problems, in bed.”

Atsumu’s mouth fell open, slowly twisting into a grin. “Are you lying to me right now?” He laughed.

“What? No.”

“You are!” He said though chuckles, smacking him on the thigh. “You’re hiding something!”

“Fine, I am.” He muttered. “So there must be a reason.”

Atsumu sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I can’t believe you lied.”

Akari sat down, looking at them. “What did I just miss?”

“Nothing.”

“Omi lying to me,” Atsumu said, still smiling like an idiot.

“What about?” She smirked, raising a brow. 

“Akari.”

“I didn’t do this to you and Ava.”

“So you do!”

“I didn’t say that.”

Atsumu looked at them. “Now I missed something,”

“Yeah, you did.” Akari smirked, glancing at Ava. “Help me clean up?”

Ava nodded, gathering her plates and silverware. “Back off on him,” She whispered, reaching over Kiyoomi’s shoulder to grab his dishes. 

“Thank you,” He smiled, now looking at the plain table.

“Really, what were you talking about? If you don’t tell me you know what I’m gonna assume.”

“You’d assume that either way.” Sakusa sighed, looking over at him. 

“Oh, whatever.”

Sakusa sighed softly, a tiny grin tugging at his lips as he took a sip of water. 

“Am I wrong?”

“Yes.” Sakusa muttered, avoiding eye contact.

“You’re lying?”

God damn it. “No, I’m not, Atsu.”

“You’re so into me.” He whispered into Sakusa’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

“No I’m not, idiot. We were talking about how much you’re into me. Or at least how much she thinks you are.” He blurted, his face heating up.

Atsumu leaned back again, a shit eating grin plastered to his face. “Mmhm.”

Kiyoomi turned to glare at him, their faces suddenly too close together.

They sat and stared at each other for a moment, Kiyoomi being the first to look away, Osamu staring at them. “Fuck.”

Osamu stood up, walking to the kitchen without a word.

They sat awkwardly, neither of them ballsy enough to say anything. The noise in the background faded as people went to the balcony.

Sakusa eventually looked at him, gulping. 

“Ava got this movie that we were gonna watch so I should go do that-” He muttered, standing and pushing the chair in.

Atsumu watched him walk to the balcony, return and dig through a light brown purse. He pulled out a sticky note, walking to the TV and copying the password from it. 

“What movie?”

“I don’t know, something about rock climbing? She’s into that stuff.”

Atsumu walked over, smiling softly at the TV. “This is the one about the guy who climbed El Capitan! It’s actually really cool,” He grinning, sitting down on the couch. “Good pick.”

Everyone else came in, Akari and Ava taking the long part of the couch and Osamu taking one of the seats. Sakusa sat down beside Atsumu, clicking play. He tugged his feet onto the couch, hugging his knees. Akari got up and turned off the lights, the room dimly lit from the windows.

Atsumu placed his arm over the top of the couch without thinking, his fingers lightly touching Sakusa’s shoulder, making both of them freeze up. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Just getting comfortable.” Atsumu whispered, glancing over at him. “Don’t make it something weird.”

Sakusa glared, his eyes slowly shifting to the screen. “You don’t make it something weird.”

They watched silently, Atsumu’s hand slowly settling down on his shoulder fully. He hooked his thumb under his shirt, running it up and down his hot skin slowly.

Sakusa looked at him, his face dull.

“Not something weird.” Atsumu whispered, not looking over.

Omi sighed, looking back ahead and leaning his head on the blonde’s shoulder. Not something weird. 

They sat like that the rest of the movie, tiny touches eventually leading Kiyoomi’s hand to Atsumu’s knee. The air was thick, almost suffocating, but neither would move or say a word, afraid it would break whatever was happening. They were both fully aware their siblings and Ava were watching them, which didn’t help the atmosphere at all.

The movie came to an end, Sakusa slowly lifting his head from the other’s shoulder and looking at him with big eyes. Once their eyes met he picked up Atsumu’s hand, peeling it from his shoulder and placing it in the blonde’s lap. “Not something weird.”

Atsumu gave a small nod as Sakusa’s hand pulled from his lap, his fingers grazing down his leg as he went. He stood up, sticking his arms up and stretching, his shirt lifting just enough to show skin that pulled in Atsumu’s eyes. 

He was quickly rewarded with a kick in the shin.

Atsumu looked away to see Ava asleep in Akari’s lap, her hair being played with.

His eyes shifted to Kiyoomi’s hair, the curls shifting as he relaxed his shoulders. 

“C’mon, put on another.” Akari suggested, pointing down to Ava, then to Osamu, who was passed out in the chair. Kiyoomi sighed, sitting back down after grabbing a fluffy pale blue blanket. He handed Akari the remote as he made himself comfortable.

He wiggled under Atsumu’s arm, kicking his legs out onto the couch. His head slid down Atsumu’s torso and onto his lap. “Not something weird.” He whispered, feeling Miya slide his hand up his scalp and through his hair.

Akari clicked some sort of cheesy rom-com following the plot of any 90s girls sleepover movie. Atsumu chuckled to himself as he twisted the curls around his finger, kicking his legs up onto the ottoman. 

They sat like that for a while, Sakusa eventually falling asleep and allowing Atsumu to admire his features with no risk of getting hit.

Sakusa grunted and turned, Atsumu quickly looking up as he felt a nose stick into his gut. He listened to Omi’s breathing until he was sure he was asleep, then slowly moved his hand to right behind his ear, running a gentle thumb over his cheek.

He slipped out his phone, turning the brightness all the way down before Akari could look. He took a couple pictures, quickly placing his phone upside down on the couch. Atsumu’s hand drifted to his cheek, his thumb resting on his lip.

Sakusa’s eyebrows furrowed, Atsumu freezing as he watched. He woke up once a song started playing, Miya just quick enough to move his hand back to his hair. “Rise and shine,” He whispered, Sakusa tugging on his shirt to cover his eyes, grunting at the noise.

He froze up, letting go of the shirt and shooting up. “What the hell.”

“That was all you.” Atsumu muttered, holding both hands up to prove his innocence. 

He looked over at Akari who nodded at him. “He’s not lying.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up Atsu.”

“You were tired!”

“And you took advantage of it.”

“C’mon, Omi.” Atsumu muttered.

“Kiyoomi. You’re being a dick.” Akari stated, her green eyes going dull.

He sighed, falling back onto Atsumu’s lap.

“Am I allowed to put my hands down or is that taking advantage of you?”

Kiyoomi sighed, reaching up and grabbing Atsumu’s hands, letting go of them near his head. 

“Not an answer.”

“Just play with my hair, Atsu.” Kiyoomi whispered.

Atsumu slid his hands into the mass of hair, his fingers disappearing in the curls. He massaged at his scalp, forking through and dissecting small knots. Sakusa shut his eyes with a soft smile, placing a hand on Atsumu’s thigh as he tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really just mindless fluff,,, next chapter will probably have more substance to it. Also the hypermobility hc was from lettersinpetals, one of my favorite writers here! She has a couple really cute SakuAtsu fics going right now that i'd recommend checking out. I tried not to make it too similar to hers, but I love the hc and as someone with an illness it's nice to write characters you can relate to :P i hope you emjoyed! as always please comment any spelling/grammatical errors you might find


	4. carry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi dislocates his knee in practice, Atsumu becoming a little too concerned.

Atsumu walked into practice, running into the changing room and tossing his bag down in a hurry, his friends were already on the court playing. He pulled off his shirt, trying to flip his jersey the right way out. He muttered to himself as he pushed his hair back, irritated by the way it kept falling into his face. 

He grunted, pulling out a headband from his bag and sliding it on before tugging on his jersey, putting it on inside out. “God damn it-” He muttered, trying to take it off but it getting stuck behind his head.

“Need help?” Sakusa teased, glancing over with a smirk.

“Please?”

“No. I’m not undressing you.” 

Atsumu chuckled, managing to get it off. “You’re the one who offered.”

Sakusa reached over and grabbed the shirt, quickly flipping it right side out. “Here.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, slipping his arms through. “Stop watchin’ creep.”

Sakusa walked to the door, hitting Atsumu on the back as he passed by. Miya watched him leave, making sure the door was shut before changing his shorts. He had never cared who saw or not, but for some reason that was changing.

He walked out, pulling a ball from the crate and hitting it straight up, bouncing it up and down without noise.

Sakusa watched him as practice began, waiting to see when he’d snap out of his trance. He didn’t.

Omi walked up, sticking his hand above Atsumu’s and catching it with one hand. “We started.”

“Oh.” Atsumu muttered, shaking his head softly. “Sorry.”

Kiyoomi stared at him for a moment before turning and jogging to the other side of the court, beginning to hit sloppy serves from Bokuto. “Atsu!” He yelled, waving him over. “Come serve for me.”

Atsumu walked over slowly, mindlessly hitting balls up to him. 

“What’s with you today?” Sakusa hissed, having to run to hit the serve.

“Sorry- I’m just tired I-”

“Fuck!” Sakusa yelled, falling onto his ass, his knee beginning to bruise.

“Shit- oh my god- are you okay?” Atsumu stammered, running over. “Is it broken?”

Sakusa took a deep breath, waving his hand in front of Atsumu’s face. “No, I just dislocated it.” He muttered, wincing as he attempted to straighten it out. “It happens.”

Meian stopped and looked at him, catching a loose volleyball. “You think you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, just get me off the court and keep playing.” Sakusa nodded, sticking an arm up for someone to take him. “Atsu. Help.”

Atsumu snapped back to reality, quickly scooping him up and holding him against his chest.

“I meant just support me,'' he muttered, wrapping his arm around Miya’s neck. “Just take me to the side.”

Atsumu nodded and set him down gently, watching Kiyoomi straighten out his leg slowly, pointing his foot to the sky. “Hold my back up.”

Atsumu nodded, squatting behind him and placing firm hands on his shoulders as Omi raised his leg, wincing slightly once he heard a pop. “There.”

Sakusa stood up, shaking out his leg. 

“That’s it?”

“Yeah.” Sakusa nodded, giving Atsumu a small smile. “Thanks.”

Atsumu didn’t smile back, still concerned about his knee. “Sit down.”

“What?”

“Sit.” Atsumu demanded, Sakusa hesitantly doing so. 

Atsumu sat next to his leg, placing both hands on his knee. “Does that hurt?”

“Course it does, that’s normal.”

“You should see the nurse at least.”

“Atsumu, I can sit and watch. It’s happened before.”

Miya frowned, picking him up again.

“What’re you doing?”

“Taking you to the nurse. You guys play.” He nodded to his team, everyone continuing. 

“Atsu.” Sakusa whined, his arm planting across Atsumu’s shoulders again. He leaned his head back, his hair spiraling towards the ground, bouncing with each step. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, I just watched you pop your knee out of place. Just get some ice, for me?”

Omi grunted. “Fine. But you’re carrying me back out to watch practice.”

“Thought you were fine, now you need me to carry you?”

“Yep.” Sakusa hummed, pulling himself so he was sitting more upward, his cheek pressed against Atsumu’s collarbone. “You’d do it anyways.”

“You aren’t mad at me?”

“No, I am. You’re the reason it happened, so you’re gonna carry me around.”

Atsumu chuckled to himself, hiking the man further up. “What did I expect?”

Sakusa smiled, shutting his eyes. Atsumu pushed open the door to the nurse with his back, placing Kiyoomi onto the bed carefully. “He dislocated his knee and needs some ice, oh pain-killers too.”

The nurse nodded, turning and grabbing a few things. She handed Atsumu a plastic bag with a frozen paper towel in it along with two pills and a tiny paper cup filled with water.

Atsumu handed the water and pain-killers to Osamu, watching him take them while glaring at him.

He pressed the ice pack to Omi’s knee, smiling softly at him. “Hold.”

Kiyoomi sat up, holding the bag against his knee. Atsumu slid an arm under his knees and one across the back of his waist, picking him up with ease despite the fact Sakusa was at least a couple inches taller. “Thank you!” the blonde grinned, making his way back to the gym. 

He set Sakusa down on a bench carefully, wiping his hands on his thighs. “Don’t move.” He ordered, turning and running onto the court.

Kiyoomi began watching, taking mental notes that he knew Meian would expect after practice. Akari shuffled into the gym and to Omi, sitting down beside him. 

“Meian texted, you okay?”

“My god, I’m fine. You know I don’t need help with it anymore.”

“Least they didn’t call mom.” She muttered, setting down her purse and sitting beside him. 

“Go do something. You’re only here for a couple months.”

“That’s a long time, Kiyo. And I want to meet your team anyways.” She sighed, glancing at him. “You have decent taste.”

“What?”

“I mean out of these guys you chose the best looking one.” She hummed, narrowing her eyes as Meian walked onto the court. “Never mind.”

“First off, I’m not into Miya, and I didn’t choose him. He’s gross and cocky and he lies all the time to look cool. He’s the last person I’d want to date. Second, you have a girlfriend, don’t go hit on my captain. Do you even like guys?”

“Nah, but that doesn’t mean I can’t tell when they’re hot or not.” She smirked, looking at him. “And you’re into him, stop being an idiot.” Akari hit him on the back of the head, Omi swatting her hand away just too late. “But captain’s hot. And a captain. Maybe go for him instead.”

Kiyoomi glared at her, his eyes shifting to Shugo. He really wouldn’t be a bad pick, he was kind and responsible and understood boundaries. But he just didn’t have whatever made Omi so entranced in Atsumu. The same passion.

“You’re thinking about it.”

“Am not.” He replied, not a millisecond in between their words. 

Akari sighed, placing her elbows on her knees and watching the boys run around, the first set of the scrimmage winding down, everyone running over to grab water. 

“Kiyoomi, observations.” Meian ordered, twisting off the lid of his own bottle.

“Besides Atsu’s overhand?” he chuckled, glancing over at Miya with a smirk.

“Shian seems a little out of it, and Kou’s spikes are sloppy.”

Both boys stared at him for a moment, Inunaki shaking off the comments quicker than Kou. 

“And Meian,” He began, everyone falling silent. “Jumps are short today.”

He nodded, biting at his cheek. “Thank you, Kiyoomi. Boys, work on it. I will too.” Meian announced. “Three minutes til the next set.”

Akari looked around at everyone. “Don’t you have a coach?” She whispered, leaning to Kiyoomi. 

“Yeah, he’s out of town for a couple weeks.” Omi explained, all of the boy’s eyes glued to Akari. “She’s my sister, Akari.” He stated before anyone had a chance to ask.

“Hey Atsumu.” She smiled, waving to him. 

The shortest’s eyes darted between them, “I’m Shian.” He jutted in, sticking out his hand. Akari hesitantly shook it, the boy quickly noticing the silver ring. He pulled his hand away with a small smile, glancing at Omi.

“You let your sister get married before you?” He teased, a small smirk on his face.

“Shut it.”

Akari chuckled, glancing at him. “I like this guy.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. “Meian, can I hit to Inunaki for a little? I can do it in one position so it won’t hurt.”

“You’re that desperate to get away from me?” Akari gasped, smacking him.

“Yes.”

“Kiyo, just sit out for today.” Meian muttered, setting his bottle down. “I would usually say yes but I can’t afford for anything to go wrong while Foster’s is out.”

Everyone returned to the court, Atsumu hanging back for a moment. “Don’t make fun of my overhand. More control.”

“It’s impractical.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, walking out onto the court. For the next set, every time he did an overhand when he should’ve hit an underhand he’d look over and give Sakusa a shit-eating grin. He would flip him off right back.

“You two are adorable.”

“Stop with that. I said I don’t like him. He pisses me off, and he’s dirty and gross.”

Akari rolled her eyes, watching him play. “You didn’t seem to mind when you were sleeping on his lap.”

“I was tired!” He hissed, turning to her. “I would’ve never done that if I wasn’t that close to falling asleep. You can ask anyone, we shared a bed at Meian’s and I wouldn’t let him touch me.”

Akari smirked. “You shared a bed?”

“Cause we were forced to. Not willingly.”

“Whatever, he clearly likes you.”

“I don’t wanna think about that. I already told him I’m not into him, very bluntly too.”

“Feelings change.” She hummed, nudging him. “If you think he’s cute but hate him then date his brother.” Akari smirked, glancing over. “He’s a catch.”

“That’s even worse.” Sakusa argued, smacking her on the back. “I don’t want to date either of them. I don’t like anyone. This is going in circles so I’m done.”

Everyone walked off the court, Atsumu plopping down beside Omi. “How’s your knee?”

“Could be better, thanks to you.”

“C’mon you were saying it was fine forty minutes ago.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, “Fine and perfect are different.”

Atsumu chuckled, placing his hand on Sakusa’s knee and poking at it. “You’re not wincing anymore,”

Kiyoomi stared at him, unimpressed. “Wasn’t wincing before you fucked it up, either.”

Atsumu nudged him, twisting open his drink. “You’re being dramatic, Omi-Omi. Did Akari hurt your feelings or something?”

She snickered, leaning her head forward to see him. “I think so.”

Kiyoomi grunted and buried his face in his hands. “Shut up.”

“What’d you say?”

“Do not.”

“That you’re cute.”

“God, Akari!” He hissed, smacking her.

“Awe, I’m flattered.” He grinned, his eyes moving to Kiyoomi. “Why’s that embarrassing to you?”

“It’s not that, it’s the way she said it.” He muttered, moving his head right back to his hands. “Like I’m into you.” Fuck.

Atsumu smirked, pushing Kiyoomi’s hands away from his face. “I mean are you?”

“No.”

He raised an eyebrow. “That’s not what it seemed like a few days ago.”

“God, you’re so arrogant.” Sakusa muttered, squinting at him. “And why do you care so much? Are you into me?”

“Pff- no.” Atsumu said with the same awkward chuckle he had last time it came up. “No.”

Sakusa raised a brow. “Mhm.” He hummed, standing up. “Fuck-”

“Where are you going?”

“Changing room.” 

Atsumu stood up, sliding his arm around Sakusa’s back, holding him up. “C’mon.”

Akari smirked at him and gave a small wave as he walked off, his arm over Atsumu’s shoulder.

Miya let go of him by his locker, glancing around the room silently. “Do you agree with your sister?”

Sakusa glanced over, looking him up and down. “You already know the answer to that.”

“I mean the other half of it.”

“Do I like you?”

Atsumu nodded, biting his cheek.

Sakusa sighed and turned around, pulling on a new shirt. 

“Not an answer, Omi.”

“You’re being serious?” He chuckled, his hair springing out of the collar of his shirt as it popped over his head. 

Atsumu laughed tensely, looking back into his bag. “I was joking around.”

Sakusa nodded. “Yeah.” He didn’t bother attempting to change out of his shorts, instead zipping his bag and limping out silently.

Atsumu stood, trying to figure out what the hell that meant. Yeah? Yeah, I like you? Yeah, you were joking?

He grunted, quickly tugging on pants and walking out to see Akari attempting to hold up her much taller and bigger brother. Atsumu sighed, walking up and sliding his arm back around his waist. Sakusa looked at him with furrowed brows. “What?”

“We’re taking the same train. I’d be an asshole if I didn’t.”

Akari smirked at the pair, carrying Omi’s bag and walking ahead.

Atsumu felt Omi’s hand sneak onto his shoulder, a small smile on his face. “You’re kinda cute when you’re desperate.”

“I’m not desperate. Don’t pity me.”

“Shush.” 

Sakusa narrowed his eyes. If it was any other circumstance he would’ve hit him right in the jaw. “Don’t shush me.”

“Sorry,” He cackled, Sakusa staring at him.

“You sound like Kuroo.”

Atsumu shut his mouth, now just giggling to himself. “Oh god.”

Sakusa smiled softly, leaning his head on the man’s shoulder. “You smell terrible.”

“That sucks.” Atsumu shrugged. “You kept me from showering.”

“I did not. You offered to come do this whole thing, and if you didn’t dislocate my knee you wouldn’t even have to do this.”

Atsumu leaned down, picking him up bridal-style. “You’re slowing me down and I can’t spend another minute with you.”

Sakusa squealed, clinging onto him. “Warn me first!”

Atsumu giggled, speed walking to the train stop and winking at Akari while Sakusa awkwardly waved.

“What’s happening?” She asked, staring at the pair. “Is my brother letting a sweaty, dirty guy carry him around?”

“I didn’t get a choice.”

“Eh, you could’ve gotten out of it.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, beginning to squirm until Atsumu let him down. He let his hands linger on his waist for a moment as the train pulled up, holding his hand as Kiyoomi wobbled up the stairs. 

Akari followed behind the pair, watching their hands carefully. They didn’t separate the entire ride. 

Atsumu helped him off despite Kiyoomi’s pleads not to, waving from the top of the stairs. “Take care of him Akari.”

She gave a small nod, putting her arm around his back to help him walk. Kiyoomi immediately shrugged her off. “I don’t need help.”

She chuckled, handing him his bag. “I guess you don’t need help carrying this either.” She smirked, Sakusa quickly taking it and hobbling off ahead.

They reached the apartment without another work, Akari taking his hand at the door.

Omi went red, quickly tugging it out of her reach and unlocking the door. “That was nothing.”

“Mhmm.”

He headed straight to his room, running himself a hot bath and most importantly locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say on this one, but thank you for reading! Let me know if anything is spelled wrong and I'll fix it :) New chapter out soon, probably in the next few days! Side note, dislocating your knee hurts like a bitch, do not recommend


	5. ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings set up Atsumu and Sakusa to have a day in together :)

Omi rolled out of bed, groggily pulling the door open. His flannel pyjama pants dragged on the floor as he pulled on a baggy white tee, squinting out at the two figures at the door. Akari and Ava shuffled past, grabbing one of their arms and pulling him out. 

“I invited them to dinner!” Akari grinned, Osamu letting her pull him into the hallway. 

“Are they not comin?”

“They’re having dinner here.” Ava grinned, waving goodbye to Kiyoomi who was still sluggishly stood at the door. 

“We’re what? You know I don’t feel good,” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his wrist.

“Kiyo, make him dinner.” Akari demanded, running off with Osamu and Ava’s hands in her own before anyone had a chance to say anything.

“Are we actually setting them up?” Osamu chuckled, letting himself get pulled around.

“You know it! I can’t stand just watching them pretend to hate each other.”

“How do you think I feel? I’ve had to watch it for years.”

“God, I remember Kiyo talking about him for days after that stupid training camp. I almost ripped his head off.”

“I don’t think Tsumu ever said anything about him.” He stated, squinting his eyes. “But he totally does now.”

Omi shuffled to the side of the door, letting Atsumu in. “Find something in the fridge. I’m not cooking, my leg hurts.”

Atsumu shut it behind him, walking into the apartment after taking off his shoes. “You cooked last time, I’ll cook this time.” He smiled, making his way to the kitchen. He squatted in front of the fridge, digging around and pulling out a few things, then moving to the cabinets. 

He set a pan on the stove, placing a block of frozen broth in the center, adding in ramen once it melted down.

“Ramen, how complicated.” Sakusa commented, peering over his shoulder.

“My brother’s the chef, not me.” Atsumu chuckled, breaking up the block of noodles with chopsticks. “Do you want an egg too? You should have the protein.”

“Do I trust you enough? You’re not even making the ramen right.” He commented, moving to the sink and washing his hands.

“What?” Atumu stuttered, glancing back at him.

“You’re cooking it in the broth, Atsu.”

“Whatever- That’s how I’ve always made it and it’s fine.”

Sakusa chuckled to himself, pulling out a small pot. “But yes, I’ll have an egg.” He stated, sliding it onto the stove and returning to the dining table.

He watched Atsumu boil two eggs, carefully pulling them out and attempting to peel them. He eventually got the shells off, slicing them down the center and placing them on top of the ramen, moving them a few times to make them aesthetically pleasing.

Atsumu pulled out two sets of chopsticks and sat down, sliding a bowl to Kiyoomi. 

“Voila.”

Omi looked down at it, pushing it around with his chopsticks before taking a bite. “Not bad, Atsu.”

Atsumu grinned, taking a bite of his own. “Mmm, maybe Osamu and I should switch.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Omi smiled, blowing on his food softly. He held his face over the bowl, shutting his eyes as hot air soothed his skin. 

Atsumu watched him silently, he looked gorgeous with his hair up. Half of it was pulled into a small bun, a few curls sticking out in the front and the bottom half left out, not long enough to reach.

“You should wear your hair like that more, it looks nice.”

“It looks like I just got out of bed, and I did.” Sakusa hummed, his voice low and smooth, glancing up. 

Atsumu looked down, swallowing another bite. “But in a cute way.”

“Cute?”

“Yeah, like, effortless.” Atsumu nodded, wedging his foot under his thigh.

Sakusa bit back a smile, replacing it with a bite of food. “Hmm.”

“How’s your leg feelin’?”

“Okay, still a little sore.” Sakusa shrugged, straightening it out. “If I keep up with my physical therapy it’ll be like it never happened in a week or so.”

Miya nodded, going to look at it but being greeted with thick black fabric. “How’s the uh- bruising?”

“Going down. Not as blue anymore, just brown-ish and you can still see the blood vessels that popped.”

He nodded, watching him eat, a tiny smile remaining on his face.

“What?” Sakusa asked after a minute, looking up at him. 

“Nothin’.” Atsumu sighed, looking down at his food and taking another bite to occupy his stupid mouth, knowing he’d spit out something he’d regret if he didn’t.

Omi slurped up the last of his noodles, standing up and cleaning it in the sink. “Thank you, Atsu.” He smiled, rubbing his back as he walked by.

Atsumu’s eyes snapped wide open, his face going bright red at the touch. “M- mhm.” He stammered, nearly choking on his ramen. He wiped his mouth, standing up and shuffling to the kitchen. He stood by Sakusa as he dried it with a towel, turning on the sink. He cleaned it with his bare hands, Omi watching silently.

He grabbed Atsumu’s wrist, shoving a sponge into his grip before placing his own bowl into a cabinet.

Atsumu quickly cleaned and dried it, reaching over from behind Sakusa to put it away, as he reached his chest pressed up against his back, Sakusa freezing up. Atsumu let his hand linger on the edge of the bowl, Kiyoomi turning around, practically pinned against the counter.

Atsumu blinked at him, his body feeling as if it couldn’t move. Sakusa didn’t attempt to wiggle out, just sat and looked at him. 

“Uh-”

Atsumu dropped his hand, taking a step back. “S- sorry.” He muttered, his face going red.

“Atsu.”

He looked at him, fiddling with his hands awkwardly.

“Carry me to the couch.” He ordered, sticking his arms out.

Atsumu nodded, walking up and turning his back to him. Sakusa climbed on, Atsumu walking to the couch and sitting down, neither of them moving.

Sakusa sat behind him, hugging him and propping his head up on his shoulder, shutting his eyes. “You’re warm.” He whispered, nuzzling into the nape of his neck. 

Atsumu’s chest went tight, blood flooding to his face. “Mhm.”

Kiyoomi reached a hand up, playing with the blonde hair. “You need to take better care of it.”

“My hair?”

“Mhm, it’s dead.” He mumbled, eyes shutting slowly.

“I wash it, isn’t that enough?”

“Not with how much you bleach it.” His voice was still smooth and low, but it was slowly turning into a whisper. “You need to get products, maybe some cream.”

Atsumu nodded, placing his hands on Omi’s knees.

“Ow-”

“Have you talked to your PT?”

“No, she’d probably just give me a brace.” He hummed, shutting his eyes. 

“Then let’s go get you a brace.” He decided, standing up, Sakusa’s hands sliding off of him. He turned and stuck his hands out. “Do you think you’re able to walk there?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Sakusa decided, grabbing his hands and getting tugged up. Their hands remained together as they walked out of the apartment. 

They stood in the aisle of a sports store containing braces, KT tape and icy hot.

Kiyoomi picked up a plastic brace with a small circle on the side to allow movement, it was heavy duty, looking like something out of a cyborg movie. It was big enough to span from the top of his thigh to the middle of his calf. He also grabbed a couple rolls of KT tape, sliding the brace under his arm so he wouldn’t have to let go of Atsumu’s hand.

They checked out silently, both boys thanking the worker, Atsumu picking up the bag.

They got back to the apartment, setting the bag down on the table. Sakusa walked into his room, coming out in a pair of shorts. Small, horizontal burgundy lines were scattered around his kneecap, the back of his thigh completely yellow and purple.

Atsumu scrunched his nose as Sakusa sat across from him, attempting to tug the plastic casing of the brace apart.

Atsumu stood up, grabbing a pair of scissors before returning. He cut open the plastic, carefully removing the brace. “Here,” He patted in between his legs, Sakusa propping his leg up. “I’ll just-”

He slipped it over Sakusa’s heel, Omi gripping the sides of the chair as he straightened out his leg. Atsumu frowned, trying to get it on as quickly as he could. “I’m sorry Omi,” He slid it on the rest of the way, Sakusa sighing in relief. “Now we just have to tighten it.”

Sakusa nodded, leaning down and beginning to tighten the straps, his hands shaking. Atsumu began at the bottom, carefully pulling at each strap. He helped Kiyoomi with the top ones, sliding off the chair and helping Sakusa up. 

“How do ya feel?” Atsumu asked, taking both of Sakusa’s hands and helping him walk.

“It’s hard to bend.” Kiyoomi frowned, bending and straightening his leg a couple times. 

Osamu, Akari and Ava walked through the door, Akari tossing her keys on the table before removing her shoes and looking around the apartment, looking nearly the same it did before she left. 

“Did you even eat?”

“Mhm, Atsu made ramen.” Kiyoomi nodded, setting his foot on the ground and taking a small step.

“And what’s all this?” She asked, gesturing to his leg. “Oh- I didn’t realize how bad it was- why didn’t you tell me?” She yelled, flicking him in the forehead. “I would’ve gone out and gotten you one if I knew it looked like that, frankenstein.”

“Well I have one now.” Kiyoomi muttered, Atsumu slowly taking his hands away. He waddled up to everyone, Atsumu trailing closely behind.

“So, any new discoveries?” Ava asked, smiling softly.

“No.” They both stated, glancing at each other and going pink right after. “No discoveries.”

Atsumu checked his phone, showing it to Sakusa. “We should have it here!”

“Have what here?” Akari asked, reaching for Atsumu’s phone, stopping once she realized it wasn’t her brother’s.

“The team tries to hang out a couple times a month, and they’re trying to figure it out now.”

“You should totally do it here!”

“We don’t have enough room.”

“We made it work in my apartment, and yours is the only one we haven’t had it at yet.” Atsumu pointed out, sending it to the group chat. Everyone immediately agreed, deciding they’d have it there before Sakusa even replied. “Well that’s that.” Miya hummed, showing Kiyo his phone.

“Fuck you, Miya.”

“I hate it when you call me that.” He pouted, slouching his shoulders.

“I hate it when you do stuff to annoy me.” Kiyoomi muttered, waddling back to the couch. 

“They’ll be here tomorrow at six. Get some sleep, I’ll get here early to help set up.” Atsumu smiled, slipping on his shoes. “Bye girls!” He waved at them, both waving back. He and Osamu walked out, Samu immediately nudging and teasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i got covid so im grinding through this, new update probably later tonight! i'm just revising and editing, so if not tonight early tomorrow. did this instead of having thanksgiving 


	6. party prep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Sakusa start setting everything up for when the team comes over

Omi paused his TV once he heard knocking, glancing to the door, “Come in!” He yelled.

“Rise and shine, Omi-Omi!” Atsumu grinned, pushing open the door to his room and hopping onto the bed, tugging the hair tie off Sakusa’s wrist. He pulled his curly hair back, knotting it into a bun. “We gotta get your place party-ready!”

“It’s two, I don’t think you need to say ‘rise and shine’.” Sakusa muttered, his head turning towards him. 

Atsumu didn’t bother replying, instead watching Kiyoomi roll over and pull a bottle of meds out of his night stand, dry swallowing two pills.

“What’re those?” Miya whispered, both hands tucked under his cheek.

“Pain meds. Do you want lunch?”

“If I get to see you in that cute little apron again.”

Omi smacked him in the back, standing up. “You horny bastard.”

“Oh, you love it.”

Sakusa glared back at him, leaving his room. He looked at the apron hung nicely in the kitchen, grabbing it and shoving it in the laundry, not wanting to have to look at it. He looked at the table, toast and blueberries already on a plate in the center with a note. 

‘I know it’s not much but I made lunch :) Ava and I are out getting groceries’

Sakusa smiled softly, folding the note carefully and sliding it into his pocket. “Atsumu! Lunch!”

Miya walked out, smiling at the table. “Thank you, but this is more of a breakfast.”

“Get over it. Akari made it before she left, she’s getting groceries.” 

He sat down, pulling a napkin from under the plate along with a piece of buttered toast and a few blueberries, catching all of the crumbs as he ate. Kiyoomi didn’t bother with the toast, just opting for some fruit. 

They ate quickly, not a word coming out of either of them. Atsumu’s eyes were shut most of the time, the sun going straight into his eyes and lighting up his face, Sakusa squinting at him. He looked pretty. His eyes were caramelized under the sun when they were open, Sakusa only looking when he was sure the blonde wouldn’t notice, light freckles dancing across his cheeks and nose.

He snapped himself out of his haze, taking Atsumu’s napkin and throwing them away. “What’s the first order of business?”

“Getting your brace on.” Atsumu hummed, wiping down the table and scooping crumbs into his hand. 

“Okay, then what?” Kiyoomi sighed, grabbing it from his bedroom and plopping down onto the couch, managing to get it on without Atsumu’s help. 

“Your sister’s out getting dinner and snacks and stuff, so we just need to put away whatever you care about.”

“It’s not like they go around breaking vases, Atsu.” 

“You never know with Bokuto and Hinata.”

“Don’t act like you have nothing to do with it.”

“Whatever, we have Meian coming so it shouldn’t really be a biggie. But still.” Atsumu huffed, standing and walking to the couch. 

Sakusa rolled his eyes, grabbing Miya’s forearms and pulling himself up. “Just get anything fragile.”

Atumu stared at him, glancing down at their arms. “This would be cuter if you were short.”

Kiyoomi immediately let go and slid away, scrunching up his nose. “You’re being a flirt.”

Miya rolled his eyes with a chuckle, grabbing a few glass figures and jars from the coffee table and placing them in Kiyoomi’s room. “That’s kinda the point.” He smirked, turning and walking back out. 

“Ew.”

Atsumu creeped up behind him, sliding his hands around his waist. Kiyoomi jumped, pathetically trying to wiggle out of his grasp. “Really?”

“You’re comfy.”

Sakusa sighed, walking off. They kicked eachother as they walked, Kiyoomi grunting the entire way to his room. He set everything down, placing his hands over Atsumu’s and trying to pry them off. “You’re hanging off an injured person.” 

“I’m supporting myself.” Atsumu whispered, Kiyoomi wiggling his shoulders. 

“Don’t do that.” He whined, tilting his head away. 

“Why?” He teased, getting closer to the boy's ear.

“Stop it, Atsumu.”

“Fine.” He sighed, letting go of him. “When will they be back?”

“I don’t know, they’re probably almost to the train so twenty minutes?”

Miya nodded, walking out and sitting on the couch, Sakusa following. “I don’t think that took four hours.”

“We still have to set up all the food and stuff.”

“That won’t take four hours.”

“Then watch me practice.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“You’re just gonna make me sit and watch?”

“Yep!” Atsumu smiled, standing up and grabbing Sakusa’s hands. “Where do you keep the volleyballs around here?”

“Closet.”

Atsumu opened it, feeling each ball before deciding on the one that felt the most full. “Can we go to the roof or should we do it in the grass?”

“Grass, I’m not the only one who lives here.”

Atsumu nodded, pushing open the door after pulling on his sneakers.

Sakusa followed him, leaning onto Atsumu as he waddled down the stairs gripping his shoulder as tightly as he could. 

“Omi, I got you.” Atsumu chuckled, glancing over. “You’re gonna rip my arm off.”

“Sorry.” Sakusa sighed, loosening his grip slightly. He heard chatter from the bottom of the stairwell, glancing down to him. 

“Is that the girls?”

“I think so.” Kiyoomi sighed, taking a deep, shallow breath.

“Is your leg okay?”

Omi nodded after a moment. “Hurts a little.”

Akari ran up, staring at them. “Kiyo! Why are you on the stairs? You’re not supposed to be doing that yet.” She grunted, grabbing his hand and turning him around. 

“We were gonna practice.” He sighed, Atsumu quickly grabbing him again and helping him up the stairs, taking a few bags from Ava. 

“You can’t practice!”

“I was just gonna watch!” Kiyoomi yelled back, both voices one-upping each other in volume every time they spoke.

“Well I think you should warm up and carry him down if you wanted to play so bad!” Akari hissed, turning to Atsumu as she walked, not even looking at the stairs.

He didn’t reply, just looked down at his feet. 

“Kari! I’m not five anymore! I need to start using it anyways!”

Akari huffed, tugging them up the rest of the way and throwing open the door. “You can’t do steps for a few more days. Sit down, Atsumu get him ice.”

Atsumu nodded, quickly shuffling to the fridge and grabbing frozen peas. He walked to the couch, sitting beside him and placing them on the front of his knee. “Your sister’s scary when she’s mad.” He whispered, chuckling softly.

“You get used to it.” Kiyoomi sighed, looking at him. “Don’t take it personally, she’s been bitchy all day.”

Atsumu nodded, glancing up at them silently.

Kiyoomi pulled out his wallet, grabbing a few bills and holding them up.

“Ava,” He whispered, watching as she shuffled up. “Take her to lunch.” He hummed in english, smiling softly. “Did something happen with her?”

“Not sure, she won’t tell me.” She shrugged, Atsumu confused by nearly everything they were saying despite taking a few years of english. “She’ll get over it, thanks.” She smiled, taking the money and putting it in the pocket of her dress. 

“Kari! I’m taking you to lunch, the boys will put away the groceries.” She smiled, Akari immediately turning, grabbing her hand and barging out the door.

“Well that got rid of her for a little.” Omi smiled, going to sit up, Atsumu immediately pushing him down.

“She’s right, you should rest.” Atsumu smiled, his hand flat on the man’s chest. “I’ll get the food ready.”

“Really?” Sakusa chuckled, raising a brow. “It’s not like I'm running a marathon.”

“Stay here, It’s just putting it into bowls and stuff.” He shrugged, standing and removing his hand. “Not really a two-person job anyway.”

Kiyoomi leaned his head back, shutting his eyes. “This is boring.”

“I’m sorry Omi. I don’t know what was wrong with me.” Miya sighed, only frowning since he knew Kiyoomi couldn’t see him. 

“Do you really blame yourself?”

“You only said it five-hundred times.”

“I was joking,” Sakusa blurted, his eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t actually blame you, it was just an accident.” 

“You don’t have to lie to me.”

Omi stood up, hopping over to the kitchen, his leg feeling worse than it did on the stairs. He hopped up on the counter, his leg sticking out slightly. “I’m not lying.”

Atsumu looked at him, narrowing his eyes in doubt. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, “Don’t blame yourself.”

Miya smiled a bit, giving him a bowl and a bag of chips, Sakusa tugging it open and pouring it in. “We have four bags of chips, let’s be generous and say that took me thirty seconds, four times point five is two. Two minutes to get the food ready, not multiple hours.”

Atsumu chuckled, flicking his head. “Whatever,” He grabbed the bowl, placing it on the table as Sakusa dumped out another bag. “What if I just wanted to come bug ya?”

“You’ll already be doing that all night.” Sakusa muttered, covering his mouth once he realized what he said. 

“Hell yeah I will.” Atsumu grinned, turning to look at him. “All. Night. Long.”

Omi’s face was bright red, his heart in his throat. “Y- you know I didn’t mean it like that.” He stuttered, shoving the bowl of chips at Atsumu’s chest.

Miya pulled one out, holding it up to Sakusa’s mouth.

“Will you go away if I just eat it?”

“Maybe.”

Sakusa went to grab it, Atsumu pulling it away. “Not like that.”

“Fuck you.” He muttered, leaning forward and grabbing it with his teeth, tilting his head back and letting it fall into his mouth. 

“Awe,” Miya smirked, sliding the bowl onto the counter and returning. He grabbed both sides of Omi’s face, peering down at him. “Go back to the couch and ice your knee.”

Sakusa swallowed as Atsumu’s hands slid off the sides of his face, and under his arms, lifting him off the counter. He hobbled back to the couch, laying down and placing the peas on his knee. “What just happened?” He whispered, staring off at nothing. 

“I’m gonna text the guys that we finished early if that’s alright.”

“In a half hour. I’m not ready for them yet.”

Atsumu hummed a reply, Sakusa listening to his footsteps get closer. “What, you too flustered?”

“I’m not flustered.” Kiyoomi hissed, pulling a pillow into his lap and placing his face in it before Atsumu could walk around the couch and look at him.

“Whatever you say.” He smirked, sitting beside him and running a hand through the black hair. 

Sakusa stopped breathing, his body going completely still. 

“Stop it-” He muttered, taking a sigh of relief once Atsumu’s hand slipped away. “What’s with you today? You’re being a creep.”

“We’re friends now, I give my friends physical attention. It’s my love language, ya know.”

“I never agreed to being your friend.” Omi hissed, still not moving his head.

“I didn’t think it was necessary after spending all this time with me.”

He mentally cursed his sister and Osamu, grunting. “Well it is.”

“If you’re not flustered pick your head up.” Atsumu hummed. “Can’t be good for your knee to be all bent up like that.”

“Couldn’t come up with a better excuse?” Sakusa chuckled, sitting up and hugging the pillow, refusing to make eye contact. He looked at the ice on his knee, balanced between the plastic bars.

Miya leaned back on the couch, draping his arms over top of the cushion, studying Sakusa.

“I can feel you looking, Atsu.”

“You look tense.”

“No shit, I haven’t been able to play in days, I can barely walk. And you’re constantly on my ass.”

“Lay down.”

“What?”

“On the floor. Lay down.”

“If you do something pervy I’m kicking you in the balls.” Kiyoomi announced, laying down on his back.

“I won’t. Flip over.” Atsumu hummed, walking over to him. Omi squinted up, Atsumu throwing up his hands. “Promise.”

Sakusa rolled over, Atsumu placing a foot on either side of his hips. “I’m gonna sit.”

“No you aren’t.”

“I’m giving you a back massage, relax.”

Sakusa sighed, tugging off his shirt and resting his arms above his head.

Atsumu froze up, sitting on his lower back after a second. “You didn’t have to take off your shirt.”

“I’ll put it back on if you want,” he hummed, tucking a hand under his cheek. “I just take it off when Akari gives me them.”

“N- no. That’s fine.” Atsumu cursed himself for stammering, placing a hand on each shoulder and running his thumbs in circles under his neck.

Sakusa sighed, shutting his eyes. 

“I’m just gonna feel around for what's tense, okay?”

“Mhmm.”

Atsumu smiled, running his hands along the boys back. It was oddly warm and soft. 

They sat silently, Atsumu kneading at his shoulder bones. Sakusa grunted, his nose scrunching up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah it feels good.” Omi breathed out, Atsumu beginning to dig down his spine.

Atsumu stood up after about fifteen minutes, Sakusa slowly rolling over and getting up, stretching out. 

“Better? You look better.”

“Mhm.” Sakusa sighed, rolling his shoulders and neck. “A lot better.”

Atsumu smiled softly, doing his best to keep his eyes on his face. He sat back down, looking at Sakusa fiddle with his brace, adjusting the straps. He picked up the peas, placing them in the freezer again. He plopped down on the long cushion, holding his hands above his head.

“You’re ripped now that I look at it.” Atsumu commented, smacking Kiyoomi on the stomach. “Thought you’d just be twiggy.”

Omi narrowed his eyes at him, letting his hand stay on his stomach, lowering one of his own to grab the man’s wrist. “You’ve seen me in the locker room befo-” he began casually, glancing over. “Wait why are you looking?”

“You’re laying all stretched out in front of me.” He sighed, pulling off his hand. “Sorry.”

Sakusa shut his eyes, crossing his legs. “You’re not too bad either.”

Atsumu froze, staring at him. “You mean that?”

“Mhm.”

Miya beamed, touching the backs of their hands. Omi didn’t pull his away, his breath hitching. He glanced at their hands, careful to only move his eyes. Atsumu slid his pinky over Omi’s, waiting a moment to twist them together, 

They sat silently, Sakusa’s discomfort slowly growing. “You should text everyone.” he decided, pulling their hands apart.

“Okay, put your shirt on.” 

Sakusa smirked, sitting up. “Why? Do you care if other people see?”

“No.” Atsumu bit, looking away. “Just- put it on. That’s not how you greet people.”

Sakusa picked up his shirt and slid it on, “You might have to do that more. You’re like my chiropractor, cheaper too.” he smiled softly, observing Atsumu who’s face was twisting into an emotion he couldn’t pin. 

“Only if you don’t wear the shirt.”

“Thought that’s not how you greet people, perv.”

Atsumu sighed to himself, grabbed his phone and sent out a text. “They’ll start coming in a little.”


	7. idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team hang out pt 2

The first to arrive were Meian and Inunaki, everything remaining relatively calm until the rest of the team arrived, having taken the next train. They all sat around chatting about nothing for a while, Akari and Ava hiding themselves away in their room. 

They eventually turned on a shitty movie, the boys all piling up on the couch much too small to fit everyone. Atsumu sat on the floor between Bokuto and Hinata’s legs, the shorter man slinging his calf over his shoulders, Atsumu holding onto his foot as he watched the movie silently. Kou’s leg pressed up against Tsumu’s other arm, Miya leaning his head on his knee.

Bokuto reached down and placed his hand on Atsumu’s head, fiddling with his hair as he watched the screen, Atsumu’s eyes slowly shutting.

Kiyoomi stared at him, his chest tightening and his stomach flipping. He clenched his jaw and peered at the two, it made him feel sick, his nausea only worsening as Atsumu ran his hand up and down Hinata’s leg, massaging circles at his ankles.

Akari walked out of her room, glancing at everyone as she walked to the kitchen, grabbing a beer and leaning over the couch. “Wanna play a game?”

Kiyoomi jumped, turning to look at her and glaring.

Bokuto looked over, grinning. “Like what?”

Akari looked at Omi, a small smirk on her face. “Just normal things. Maybe spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven?”

Hinata chimed in, pulling his leg from Atsumu’s shoulder. “I don’t know how fun that’d be, it’s just the team.”

“Ava and I will play. But I’m not kissing my brother.”

“Ava?”

“Her wife.” Kiyoomi sighed, looking down. “I don’t think it’d be fun.”

Atsumu smirked, lifting his head. “Why?”

“I don’t find kissing people for no reason fun.” 

“Come on, loosen up a little!” Atsumu chuckled, “And there’s a reason, the game.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, holding up a middle finger. Meian swatted his hand down, “Do you have any card games?”

“I brought cards against humanity,” Ava chimed in from the bedroom, poking her head out.

Everyone seemed to agree on it, sitting on the floor while Akari dealt cards and Ava passed around drinks. They played a hand game to figure out who would go first, Kiyoomi pulling out the first black card. He sighed as he read it, “This month’s cosmo, spice up your sex life by bringing blank into the mix.”

Everyone slid their cards up, Omi sorting through them silently. He chuckled at one card, placing it face up next to the black one. Akari’s jaw dropped as she stared at her brother, “Oh my god, I didn’t think you had a sense of humor.”

“I’m just choosing what’s funny.” He shrugged, the card reading ‘The primal, ball slapping sex your parents are having right now.’ 

Miya grinned, quickly grabbing the black card and starting his own pile. The game continued with light bickering and laughs, most of the arguing between Atsumu and Kiyoomi. Miya peered at Omi’s stack of cards, reaching over to grab them.

“What’re you doing?” Kiyoomi hissed, smacking his hand away.

“I was just gonna count them! Jeez.”

“You could’ve just asked,” he defended, quickly counting them. “Seven.”

Atsumu looked at his five cards, glaring across the table at him. “How did you rack up more than me?”

Kiyoomi shrugged. “Guess I’m funnier than you.” He smirked, sorting through his white cards and sliding it face down to the center.

Miya sighed, sticking his tongue out as he slapped a card down, looking a little too proud of himself.

Meian read through everyone’s answers, “Who said an overdeveloped sense of entitlement?”

Sakusa smirked, looking Atsumu dead in the eyes, “Me.”

“God damn it.” Atsumu grunted, standing and walking to Omi, squatting down behind him and tackling him.

“You already hurt me! Get off!!” Sakusa hissed, trying to push him off.

Atsumu chuckled, taking a little bit of weight off him. He grabbed Sakusa’s cards, flipping through them. “These aren’t even that funny!”

“It’s the context, you cheater!” Omi managed to sit up, Atsumu letting go of him as he tossed the cards on the ground.

“How am I cheating?”

“You just looked through all my cards!”

“So what!”

“Yeah dude, that wasn’t cool.” Bokuto chimed in, squinting at him.

“Yeah dude.” Kiyoomi chuckled, turning and pushing Atsumu away. “Those were good cards too.” He frowned, picking up his cards.

“How about Atsumu sits this one out, so Kiyo doesn’t have to pull new ones?” Inunaki suggested, all eyes shifting to the pair. 

“Yeah, sit out.” Omi decided, turning back round and holding his cards. 

Atsumu plopped behind him with a sigh, setting a leg on either side of Omi, wrapping his arms around his waist and setting his head on his shoulder. “Fine. I wanna see your thought process anyway.”

Omi tensed up, making it look as if he was trying to squirm out of Atsumu’s grasp, but only making Miya’s position more comfortable for him. “Really?”

“Mhm.”

Omi sighed, re-organizing his cards without another thought. “My turn?”

Everyone nodded, slightly shocked at how relaxed Omi seemed to be.

They played the rest of the game like that, Atsumu occasionally pointing at the cards he thought Omi should use, the man ignoring his suggestions every single time. Miya eventually went silent, his eyes shut as he dozed off on Omi’s back, the man hunched over so he wouldn’t fall back. 

The game eventually ended, Kiyoomi winning. He grabbed Miya’s hand, shaking him softly. “Atsu. Up.”

Miya’s eyes fluttered open, slowly shifting off of Kiyoomi’s back and letting go of his waist. He stood up, stretching out before helping Sakusa up.

Akari shuffled up to them, a small grin on her face. “You two are cute.”

“Are we, Omi-Omi?” Atsumu teased, hugging him from behind and pressing a kiss on his head. 

Sakusa went red, prying Atsumu’s hands off. “No.”

Atsumu chuckled, walking back to the couch as if nothing happened. 

“Hey, wanna play what’re the odds?” Bokuto asked, plopping down next to him.

“Alright. What.”

“You and Kiyo will kiss.”

“God, what’s with you guys?” He hissed, looking ahead. “I don’t think he’d be okay with that, pick something else.”

“Kiyo!” Bokuto called, the boy turning to look at him. “Would you kiss Atsumu if he loses what’re the odds?”

Omi narrowed his eyes, looking between the two. “I said I thought kissing for no reason was dumb.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. Just try it.”

Kiyoomi sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. “Fine. But only once.”

Bokuto beamed, quickly turning to Atsumu. “Ok, three, two, one.”

“Seven.”

Bokuto punched the couch, Atsumu just looking down, his face beet red. 

“Kiyo,” Bokuto called, stretching out the ‘o’. “He lost!”

Omi sighed, walking up. “Don’t read into this.”

“Why not?” Atsumu smirked, looking up at him, still sitting down.

“Shut up. Are you gonna stand?”

“You can come down.”

Sakusa sighed, leaning down and pinning Atsumu to the couch. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” He hummed, leaning up and pressing their lips together. 

Sakusa leaned further onto the couch, gripping the top of the cushion. As soon as they started finding their rhythm Omi pulled away, peering down at him. Atsumu’s face was a deep red, his lips glossy and his eyes wide open.

He smirked, his eyes half shut as he kept their faces close enough together to feel the other’s breath. The entire team was silent, staring at them. He pulled the rest of the way back, letting go of the back of the couch as he stood and sat on the other end. “Maybe that was kind of fun.”

Everything remained silent for another few seconds before Bokuto blurted out “Holy shit. You tease!”

Atsumu was still sat on the couch, his brain seeming to have stopped. 

Omi looked at him, raising a brow. “You okay?”

Atsumu shook his head gently in an attempt to get himself out of it, “Yeah.”

“You two can’t even hide it!” Hinata laughed, tying his hair back into a bun. “Get a room already.”

Atsumu only went more red, Sakusa chuckling to himself. 

“So this is what you’re like when you’re drunk.” Atsumu commented, leaning forward in his seat. 

“I’m just tipsy. And you’ve never seen me kiss anyone sober, so you don’t know.”

“Guess I’ll have to kiss you when you’re sober.” Atsumu hummed, this time it was Omi’s turn to go red. 

Everyone stared at the two, speechless.

“What? No one cares when it’s anyone but Meian or I kissing people.”

“Because you two don’t do that stuff!”

“Yeah. I think the world would turn upside down if they kissed each other.”

Atsumu stared at Sakusa, his eyes slowly shifting to Shugo, who seemed completely unaffected. “Don’t even start.”

Everyone immediately dropped the idea, starting to grill Omi. 

“Why did you say yes?”

“You’d all just keep pushing me about it if I didn’t.”

“Do you think he’s cute?”

“Sure.”

“Would you smash?” Inunaki joked, laughing.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Not an answer.”

Omi looked at Atsumu, narrowing his eyes. “Currently? No.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I mean I’m not gonna shut down anything for the future.” Omi shrugged, Akari plugging her ears. 

“Oh my god, I’m going.”

“Please, I had to listen to you swoon over Ava for years.”

She stood up, grabbing Ava’s hand and tugging her into their room.

“Did you like it?” Hinata whispered, hugging his knees to his chest.

Omi sighed, placing a hand on his neck. “That’s irrelevant.”

Bokuto and Hinata gasped, Atsumu’s mouth falling slightly open. 

Meian sighed, quickly changing the topic. “How’s the sleeping situation gonna work?”

Inunaki looked at the couch, a small smirk on his face. “We can have two people on the couch, two people in Kiyo’s room and four on the floor. Kiyo, do you have futons?”

“Yeah, I’ll get them.” He nodded, standing up. “I’m taking my bed.”

They quickly arranged themselves while Kiyoomi was grabbing everything, Meian and Inunaki on the couch, Bokuto, Hinata, Barnes and Tomas sitting on the floor. 

“You’re really doing this?” Atsumu questioned, glancing at Kiyoomi’s door.

“Mhm.” Bokuto hummed, Omi shuffling out and placing four thin mattresses on the floor, walking back to his room before dropping a ball of blankets and pillows down. 

He watched everyone begin to set up their beds, his eyes making their way to Atsumu. “Bathroom is right there.” He pointed at a door between the kitchen and living room. “Atsumu, don’t touch me.” He sighed, turning and walking into his room. He flicked on the light and went into the bathroom connected to his room. 

Atsumu walked in, reluctantly sitting on the edge of Omi’s bed after shutting the door. He pulled out his toothbrush, knocking on the door frame of the bathroom despite the door being open. Omi glanced over, running his toothbrush under water.

Atsumu walked in, the two brushing their teeth silently, Atsumu watching Kiyoomi through the mirror. Omi spat out, turning to walk out of the room. He passed Atsumu, placing a hand on his waist as he slid past, popping out into his bedroom.

“They took all my pillows, so just wake me up if I sprawl out.” He hummed, setting up the bed and walking to his dresser. He pulled out pyjama pants, walking to the bathroom door and shutting it. “I’m changing, don’t come out.” He announced, quickly changing and opening the door again, pulling off his shirt and tossing it into his hamper.

Atsumu watched Omi slide under the covers, curling up and tugging the blanket over him. He grabbed his backpack, walking into the bathroom and changing before getting into bed.

He turned his back to Sakusa, sighing softly as he wiggled into the blanket. 

Miya turned over, hesitantly placing a few knuckles against the other’s back, his skin surprisingly hot. He waited a few minutes to turn his hand and slide it onto his waist, holding his breath as he waited for a reaction. Kiyoomi shifted his arm out of the way, Atsumu slowly beginning to breathe again. He slid his hand onto Omi’s stomach, pulling him back a few inches and letting his hand return to his waist, running his thumb up and down his skin, slowly wiggling closer and placing his cheek against his back.

Sakusa sighed, sitting up and grabbing Atsumu’s free arm, placing it flat between the mattress and his pillow. He laid down closer to Atsumu, draping the man’s arm over his waist and snuggling in.

Miya smiled as Omi slid their fingers together under the pillow, Omi eventually dozing off, his limbs starting to stretch out again, kicking and elbowing Miya.

Atsumu tugged his arm out from the pillow and sat up, gently shaking Sakusa awake. “You’re kicking me.”

Omi rubbed his eyes, grunting quietly as he sat up. “Lay down.” He ordered, Atsumu sluggishly doing so.

Sakusa laid on his chest, half way on Atsumu. He draped his leg over Miya's, setting his hand on his waist. He slid an arm under the other’s back, placing his head between his arm and chest. Miya reached up and played with his hair, putting his other hand on his hip. “Better?”

Atsumu hummed a yes, his hand settling on his hair. “Why did you say yes earlier?” He whispered, Sakusa glancing up. 

“Why do you think?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m askin’.”

“You’re an idiot, Atsu.” He sighed, scooting himself up and pressing a kiss on his jaw.

Atsumu placed his hands under Sakusa’s arms, tugging him up to their faces were at the same height. “C’mere.” He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the others lips, running a hand through his hair.

Sakusa grinned, giggling as Atsumu kissed around his face, letting out a snort as Atsumu kissed the corner of his lips. 

“Did you just snort?” Atsumu whispered, chuckling softly. “You’re a dork.”

“Shut up,” He grinned, shoving his face into the pillow, angling it to kiss his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally picking up this chapter !! I have school picking back up so updates will be less frequent :(


	8. guess not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Sakusa have a fight-filled morning.

Kiyoomi woke up to both of their limbs tangled together, their fingers loosely entwined. He carefully turned to look at Atsumu, placing his hand on his side as the team began to wake up. He picked up their hands, gently playing with Atsumu’s fingers and eventually pressing kisses to the backs of his knuckles, the blond’s lips eventually turning into a small smile, his eyes shut loosely.

Omi looked at him, feeling a hand slot behind his ear, his thumb resting on his cheekbone. “Mornin’.” Atsumu hummed, slowly opening his eyes.

“Morning.” he stated, chewing at his lip. “We aren’t telling the team.”

“What?” Atsumu asked, untangling their hands and rubbing his eye. “Why not?”

“Because. I don’t even know if I like you like that.”

“Do we have to do this right now?”

“Well we can’t do it later when everyone’s awake,” Omi sighed, tapping at Atsumu’s side. “I just don’t know. I can’t trust you.”

“You can’t trust me?” Miya bit, letting go of Kiyoomi’s face.

“I mean, I can but you mess around a lot. Everyone knows that. How do I know you’re not just gonna ghost me?” Omi sighed, watching the other shrug his hand off his waist. “And I don’t know if I want to do whatever this is. Relationships are stupid and they never lead anywhere unless you have the intent to marry, and I don’t think either of us are looking for that.”

“We didn’t even sleep together.” Miya muttered, turning onto his back. “You’re looking too far into things, it doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“I don’t do stuff like this, I don’t kiss people or cuddle, so it does mean something to me.”

Atsumu sat up, looking down at Sakusa as he turned to him. “And for the record, I don’t ghost people.” He muttered, standing up and leaving the room.

He plopped down on Bokuto’s futon, wrapping his arms around him and shutting his eyes.

“You okay?” Kou whispered, placing his hands on top of the other’s.

“Yeah. Omi’s just bein’ a dick.”

“What happened?”

Atsumu bit at his cheek, trying to decide what to do. “Nothing, he just started a fight as soon as I woke up. I don’t know what you all see with us.”

“Dude. You’re butthurt over one fight, that didn’t even have yelling.”

Miya shrugged, resting his head on Kou’s back. “I’m just irritated.”

“What did he say?”

“He was just saying I sleep around and ghost people.”

“Because you do.”

Atsumu didn’t reply, instead he just sat and thought to himself, maybe they were right. He would be a bad partner.

Kiyoomi walked out of his room, most of the team was already up, chatting from their beds. He went straight to the kitchen, turning on his coffee maker and grabbing a mug. “Does anyone want some?”

He heard a few yeses and grabbed more mugs, pouring coffee grinds into the top of the machine.

He brought the mugs, creamer and sugar to the living room, carefully handing out the drinks before he sat down.

“Thank you, how’d you sleep?” Hinata asked, pouring a sickening amount of sugar into his coffee. 

Sakusa watched him, scrunching up his nose. “Fine. You?”

“Good, the blanket was really comfy.”

Kiyoomi nodded, taking a long, slow sip of his coffee, leaving it black.

“And how did you sleep, Atsumu?”

“Terrible. Omi wouldn’t stop kicking me.” He muttered, grabbing the creamer. 

Bokuto frowned slightly, watching Sakusa pull on his brace. “You’re still messed up?”

“Yeah.” Omi nodded, turning his leg to show the back which had only become more bruised.

Hinata gaped, reaching over and poking at the bruise. “Holy shit, you’re fucked up!”

Omi swatted his hand away, sticking his leg out straight. “I’m aware.”

Atsumu stared at his leg, then up to Sakusa. “Does it hurt more than it did earlier?”

Kiyoomi looked over at him, shrugged and turned back to everyone else, sipping his drink.

Atsumu bit his cheek, narrowing his eyes as he looked down. 

Everyone remained silent for a moment before Meian moved next to Omi, looking at his leg. “Have you gone to the emergency room?”

“No, I don’t need to.” He hummed, leaning back as the man messed with his knee, bending and straightening it. 

“It doesn’t look good.” He stated, carefully placing it back on the ground. “You should go.”

“I’ll set up a call with my PT later.”

Meian looked up at him with a sigh, “Okay. But if she says you need to go you have to go.”

“I know.” Omi nodded, Meian returning to his spot. “You guys are making it a bigger deal than it is. It’s not like this is my first time dealing with it.”

“That doesn’t make it less dangerous.” Atsumu muttered, spinning around his coffee. 

“Whatever. Do you guys wanna go get breakfast?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto nodded and stood, causing everyone to start digging through their bags for clothes.

Omi and Atsu ended up in his room again, Kiyoomi locking himself in the bathroom while he changed.

“Are you done?” Miya asked, knocking at the door. 

Kiyoomi finished pulling on his shirt and opened the door, immediately turning and washing his face. 

“Are you really not going to talk to me?” Atsumu asked, shutting the door behind him.

“You wouldn’t talk to me earlier.”

“Oh my god, you’re acting like a child.”

Sakusa stood up, patting his face dry with a towel. “Fine. Talk.”

“I don’t want to be mad at you, Omi. I get why you’re scared but you have to see how I see it, we didn’t do anything.”

Omi sighed, “I know but I don’t kiss people or flirt, so look at how I feel too.” 

Atsumu looked down, clenching his fists and letting them drop again. “I’m trying Omi! I don’t even know what all of that was! Do you actually feel anything or were you just drunk?” He yelled, his throat sore.

“I don’t know, Atsumu.” He spoke quietly, looking him dead in the eyes and turning to the sink.

Miya grabbed his shoulder, turning him back around. “You clearly didn’t care.”

“What?”

“You’re not even mad! Get mad at me! Why do you always have to act so fucking calm and rational all the time? Just yell!” Miya yelled, taking a few steps closer to the other, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

“I am mad! Just not at you!”

“What?” He asked, his voice softer now, sounding confused.

“I’m mad at myself, Atsumu.” He sighed, looking away. “I need to figure it out on my own.”

“Why are you mad at yourself?”

“Because there’s nothing wrong with sleeping around and having fun, and I’m acting like there is. That’s not fair. And you’re right, I’m thinking too far into the future and I just need to get over it.”

Atsumu stood and stared for a moment. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you weren’t listening to me.”

“Surprise.” 

Miya thought to himself as he brushed his teeth, spitting out. “Let’s just forget last night.”

Sakusa nodded, combing through his hair with her fingers. “Fine.”

Atsumu sighed, gripping the edge of the sink as Sakusa exited the room. With that, whatever they had came crashing down and hit Atsumu right in the gut.

Once everyone was done they walked to a family-run cafe, Atsumu asking for a table for eight. They quickly sat down, Kiyoomi and Atsumu ending up sitting beside each other. 

Kiyoomi kept his legs pointed to Shugo, Shion and Adriah as they chatted, sliding his mask down to his chin as food arrived. Shugo pulled off a bite of his food and held it up to Sakusa, insisting that it was the best breakfast food in the city.

“Did you already use these?” He asked, pointing at the chopsticks. Meian shook his head, Omi reluctantly biting it off of them.

Atsumu watched as he grinned, nodding and covering his mouth as he said it was really good, in turn holding out his own plate and allowing Shugo to take some. “Not as good.”

Omi rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his own food. “You’re right.”

His grip on his chopsticks tightened once he noticed how Omi was holding them, the way he had shown him. Miya turned away to Bokuto, Hinata and Oriver, listening into their conversation which was of course about volleyball.

Atsumu ate his food quickly, his gaze shifting to Sakusa a little too frequently, but somehow never making eye contact. He was leaning onto the table, still chatting with the captain once Atsumu kicked his foot, making him look over. “Hmm?”

“How’s your food?” He asked, glancing to Meian and giving a passive-aggressive smile. 

“It’s good,” He nodded, sliding his plate over, Atsumu picking up some. He really didn’t want to forget everything, he liked Omi’s company, and part of him knew Sakusa didn’t want to forget it all either. 

He swallowed, a small smile on his face. “That’s good,” He agreed, sliding the plate back and watching Kiyoomi take another bite. “I see you and Shugo are getting along.”

“Yeah, Akari has been bugging me to talk to him.”

“Wasn’t she just calling him hot?”

“Yeah.” Omi admitted. “I don’t really see it.”

Atsumu felt his chest loosen, finally feeling like he could breathe. “Oh,” he sighed, relief flooding his voice as he held back a grin.

“Were you jealous?” Omi smirked, kneeing at him.

“No.”

“You were.” He decided, his mouth twisting into a tiny smile. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, looking down at the other’s food. “You wish.”

“Do I?”

His eyes shot back up to Omi’s greeted by a playful smirk. He attempted to read his face, finding very few cues on what he could mean. Atsumu debated the best way to get the ball back in his court, quickly placing his hand on Sakusa’s thigh as he looked across the table to talk to Oriver. 

Omi froze for a moment, glancing down at his hand before looking back up and scooting in.

Atsumu glanced over, Kiyoomi’s ears were bright red and his eyes were avoidant, Miya immediately knowing he had won. He ran circles on his thigh, light enough to tickle, clearly taking everything in Kiyo to remain still. 

“You do.” He whispered after he leaned to Omi’s ear, quickly settling back in his chair, looking ahead at his Barnes. He could feel Sakusa freeze, his usual leg bounces stilling as cheeks heated up.

“I have to use the bathroom.” He stated, grabbing his mask and leaving the table. As he walked by, he leaned down. “You’re a dick.”

Miya watched him walk off, chuckling to himself.

“What was that about?”

“Nothin’, we had a fight earlier so I’ve just been fucking with him.”

Oriver nodded, fiddling with his silverware. “About what?”

“Not sure.” He lied, “You know how he gets.”

“Yeah. You two have been together a lot lately.”

“Mhm, I just feel bad for fucking up his knee. I’d be a piece of shit if I didn’t help out. And our siblings are friends so we get dragged into it.”

“Samu and Akari?”

“Yeah.”

“I can see that.” He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “Are you at least getting along?”

“You could say that.” Atsumu nodded, watching Sakusa return to the table. “Should I stay back after to help clean or do you have it?”

“I got it. I’ve seen too much or your face lately.”

Oriver chuckled, “So the answer’s no.”

“Guess not.” Atsumu sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this one a little angsty but I hate writing that stuff so it's kind of just more fluff,,, oops. Also, I added a playlist link to the overall summary, it's currently only apple music but i'm making a spotify one! I made it for this fic so if you wanna check it out feel free!


	9. fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omi sacrifices everything to win a game, winding them up at the hospital.

Foster had reluctantly agreed to let Sakusa play in their next game, only after getting an email from his physical therapist saying it was safe to do so. Omi would have to sit on the bench most of the time, Oriver taking over his place. 

Omi stared out onto the court, his elbows on his knees as he watched intently. He was always good at staying focused off the court, picking up on the other teams tendencies and all of the small faults they had, but it was difficult when he hadn’t played at all. The first set was coming to a close, 20-16 in the opposing team's favor. 

Samson sighed, turning to Kiyoomi. “The second it starts hurting come out. I can’t afford to lose a star player.” He whispered, patting Omi on the back as he handed him a small piece of plastic with the number 10 on it.

He and Oriver switched places, high-fiving as they passed each other. He slotted in in front of Atsumu, breathing steadily as he listened to Atsumu’s steps, smiling as he watched the ball launch across the court at the slap of his hand. He could hear the crowd question his ability to play, which only made him want to play harder. The bruise wasn’t seeming to go down, his whole leg still a sickly yellow and purple color, but he insisted he wasn’t in pain and had been taking it easy, the entire team knowing that wasn’t true.

Omi carefully watched the ball, a spark in his eyes as he jumped, Atsumu setting to him without hesitation. “Omi!”

Sakusa scanned the court, quickly hitting the ball down and scoring their team a point. Atsumu jogged back to his position, ruffling Omi’s hair as he passed, Kiyo shutting an eye and just letting him do it, it was better than a hug. He smiled softly as the crowd roared, Hinata giving him two thumbs up.

The more he played, the more evident the pain was. His hits didn’t falter, but he looked like he was biting back a sob during his time spent standing on the court. Samson looked over, Omi giving a thumbs up. “I’m good.”

Atsumu ran up, grabbing his shoulder. “We need you for the second set. You got us ahead, let him switch you. For the team.”

Sakusa sighed, glancing back at Foster. He shut his eyes and nodded, quickly being swapped out. Samson handed him an ice pack as he sat on the side, Omi angrily pressing it to his knee. 

“Will you be able to play next set?”

“Yes. That’s why I asked you to pull me out, I don’t want to get too worn out.”

“You’re not playing till you break, right?”

“I’ll be fine if I rest tomorrow, in time for practice.”

Foster nodded, returning his attention to the court. They had managed to pull through, barely winning the first set. Atsumu stayed standing, pacing as he listened to his coach talk. “Sakusa is going to sit out for at least the first half, so Barnes charge up.” He announced, the entire team nodding. “The rotation we have is working, but I think we need more people working on blocking.” 

Omi watched everyone run out, immediately getting focused. The first half of the set flew by, 13-11 in their team’s favor. Once the thirteenth point was called Kiyoomi practically started vibrating in anticipation.

After a few more points were scored he was switched in, rolling his neck and shoulders as he walked up. He acknowledged his teammates' waves with a small smile, a spark lighting in his eyes as the opposing team served, the ball flying over his head. “Atsu!”

Miya dove and received it, Meian running up and setting it to Hinata, his spike getting hit back up. Omi watched the ball fly into the setter's hands, diving down onto the ground, hitting the setter’s dump back up. He hopped back onto his feet, Inunaki managed to hit it to Atsumu, who set it to Kou. The ball crashed down, the point going to them.

They were at 24-23, Miya getting ready for what he hoped to be his last serve this match. He hit it over, the ball being sent back to him. He set it to Sakusa, and once it was sent down it hit dangerously close to the border. Omi came falling down, landing straight on his knee and let out a yelp, pulling himself up as the ball landed inside, the team cheering.

Miya ran up, pulling Sakusa into a tight hug and lifting him slightly off the ground. Everyone else ran up after a moment, Omi reluctantly hugging the blonde back as he shook off the thought of all of the germs and sweat.

Everyone slowly let go of each other, Miya taking the longest to release him. “Oh my god- is your knee okay? That was a hard fall,” He asked, seeming to snap out of his high, his face filling with concern. 

“I’ll be okay.” Omi reassured, keeping his weight on the other leg. “Help me back.”

Atsumu slid an arm under Sakusa’s, slowly walking him back and setting him on the bench, handing him the ice-pack. “Are your meds in your bag?”

“Yeah, can you grab me two?” Omi nodded, Foster waving Atsumu off to the locker room. 

The team chatted and reflected on the game as they waited, Atsumu coming running from around the corner. He went straight to Omi, opening his hand and dropping the pills into his palm, opening the boy’s water bottle. “You didn’t have to run, Atsu.”

“I don’t want you to hurt.” He frowned, watching him swallow the medication. “Do you think you’ll need help shaking hands?”

Omi nodded as he drank his water, ripping sweat from his forehead. 

“Do you have your cane?”

“No.” He said rather aggressively, standing up and placing his shin on the bench to stand easier. 

“Why do you never take that with you?”

“Because I don’t need it.” Kiyoomi bit, holding his arm out. “Just help me.”

Atsumu sighed, pulling the man’s arm over his shoulders. “You sure seem like you do.”

“Shut up. I’m not using a fucking cane.”

“Language.” Samson sighed, looking at the pair. 

“Sorry.” They both said in unison, Omi pulling his leg from the bench. “Let’s go.”

Atsumu helped him over to the net, stopping where everyone began to line up. Omi let go of him, Atsumu reluctantly sliding his hand off his back. “You got it?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, hobbling over to the line and beginning to shake hands, placing his left hand on Atsumu’s shoulder about half way through, pressing down as he stepped with his right leg. 

After they finished Atsumu sighed, squatting down.

“I’m not getting on your back in front of all these people.”

“Yes you are.” Atsumu decided, Omi grunting as he hopped onto his back, Miya slowly standing and hiking him further up onto his waist. Kiyo set his chin on Atsumu’s head, shutting his eyes as he felt the bounce of Miya’s footsteps. He walked them to the locker room, setting Sakusa onto a bench and helping him remove his brace.

Sakusa grabbed his bag, quickly limping over to the showers and turning one on. He leaned onto the wall as he showered, being much quicker and less thorough than usual. He stepped out with a towel around his waist, quickly falling onto the bench. He quickly pulled on fresh shorts and a fresh shirt, removing the towel and staring down at his knee. “Atsu?”

Miya didn’t even look over, he was focused on gathering his shower tote. “Yeah?”

“Will you come look at this?”

Atsumu walked over to him. “What’s up?” He asked before glancing down. “Holy shit. Holy shit Omi.”

Sakusa’s knee was swelled up, all muscle definition lost. It was a yellow color, looking like it’d pop at any moment. “You’re going to the hospital.” He set his tote on the floor, squatting down again. Kiyoomi climbed on his back, gripping his shirt’s collar tight. 

“Coach Foster! Did you drive here?” He asked, jogging up to the two coaches. 

Samson turned and looked at him, then at Sakusa’s knee. “Yes.” He quickly fished out his keys, clearly trying to hide his panic. 

“I don’t have a license so you’ll have to take us.”

Samson nodded, quickly excusing himself from the other coach and guiding them out of the building. They got to his car, Atsumu setting Omi in the front seat and moving it back as far as he could. He got into the middle back seat, grabbing the boy’s hand as he buckled up, Foster beginning to drive. 

No one said a word the whole way there, Miya scooping up Omi bridal style once they had parked, Foster signing in as Atsumu pulled out a small wheelchair, setting him on it. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“Can you text the team to get my bag?”

“Your leg looks like a balloon and that’s what you’re worried about?”

“I don’t want to think about it!” Omi bit, squeezing Atsumu’s hand as tight as he could. “Can they not fucking hurry?”

Miya was holding his phone to his ear, trying to ignore the pressure on his hand, it felt like it would snap in half if Omi held it any tighter. “Hey, your brother is in the hospital, I’m with him. Yeah, he’ll be okay. Don’t worry about coming, Foster and I are with him, it’s just his knee. Okay. Bye.”

“Why did you call her?”

“She’s your family and I don’t have your parent’s contacts.” Atsumu sighed, Foster handing Omi a clipboard and a pen. He quickly wrote down all of his information, checking off boxes impatiently. He handed it to Atsumu, still having a death grip on his hand. “You gotta let go so I can take it.”

Omi reluctantly let go, tilting his head back and clenching his jaw. Foster looked at him, placing his hands on the handles. “You’re gonna be fine.”

If he wasn’t in so much pain he would’ve laughed at the sad attempt of comforting him, he instead just nodded.

Atsumu walked up to him and took his hand, Omi immediately crushing it again. 

“What if I can’t play anymore?” He spat out, his eyes still shut tight.

Foster and Miya made eye contact, their eyes slowly drifting back to Omi. “As long as it’s not your ACL I think you’ll be okay. And if it’s not the team and I will still set up times to get together and play with you.”

“That’s not the same.” Omi grunted, his eyes opening as he heard a nurse call his name, Foster quickly pushing him and following the nurse into a room. The nurse took Omi from them, bringing him into an x-ray room while Foster and Miya sat in the private room in silence.

It felt like an eternity before the nurse brought Omi back, wheeling him next to Atsumu.

“I’m going to go send the results over and look them over, I should be back in about fifteen minutes.” He explained, leaving the room.

Atsumu looked at him with a frown, placing his hand on top of Omi’s.

“Stop pitying me.” Omi bit, looking at their hands. “And I know you’re blaming yourself. Don’t.”

Samson smiled a bit, proud of how well his boys knew each other. He had always known they’d come around, in their own weird way.

Atsumu sighed, setting his forehead on the small pile of hands. “You’ll be okay.” He muttered, saying it more to himself than to Omi.

Sakusa didn’t reply, instead pulling his hand out from under him and placing it in the blonde hair, twirling thin pieces around his fingers. He heard light whispering, his mouth twisting into a smile. “Are you praying right now?”

“So what if I am? Be flattered.” Atsumu sighed, beginning to whisper again.

Omi laughed from his stomach, snorting a couple times and slapping his free hand over his mouth, still giggling into it. Atsumu lifted his head up, he was glad Omi was laughing, but couldn’t help being slightly offended at the reason. 

“Would you rather have me plan your demise?”

“No, it’s just cute.” Omi giggled, placing his hand on top of Miya’s again. 

Atsumu smiled a bit, his grin fading once he looked at Omi’s knee. “God, when will that nurse be back?”

“He just left.” Samson sighed. “Stop looking at his knee, it’s not doing you any favors.”

Miya quickly nodded, looking out the window instead. Samson stood, grabbing the door handle. “I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything stupid.”

They both nodded, Foster leaving. 

Miya looked down at Sakusa’s knee, Omi grabbing his face with both hands and moving his head to look at him. “Stop looking.”

Atsumu nodded, placing a hand over Omi’s. “You shouldn’t be the one comforting me.”

“I know.” Omi chuckled, loosening his grip. “But I am, and that’s fine.”

Atsumu smiled a bit, pulling Kiyo’s hand from his neck and pressing the back of his fingers onto his lips and chin. He ran his thumb along the side of his hand, looking up at him silently.

“I’m gonna be okay.”

He nodded, jumping slightly as Foster walked in, the man handing each of them a sports drink.

“Thanks, coach.” Omi smiled, taking it with his hand as Atsumu dropped it. “Can you open it? My hands are bad today.”

Atsumu nodded, placing his own between his thighs and opening Sakusa’s, carefully handing it to him. “Got it?”

“Yeah.” He took it with both hands, slowly tipping it back and taking a sip. Atsumu opened his own, quickly chugging it. Once he stopped, Omi handed him the drink and cap, avoiding eye contact.

He set it on the floor beside the chair, the nurse walking in. He held up a tablet, an x-ray pulled up. “Your patella was chipped, this is a centimeter sized piece of bone,” He circled at a small piece floating, completely separated from the rest of his knee. “It also fractured down the center here.” He drew a line, “So essentially half of your kneecap is damaged, meaning you’ll have to have a surgery. You’ll be in a cast for about three weeks, after that you’ll have frequent sessions with a physical therapist and we’ll switch you to a splint for about a week, but we’ll ask you to use a brace after that.”

“Will I still be able to play volleyball?”

“If you’re diligent with your physical therapy and it heals well, yes.”

Samson, Miya and Sakusa sighed in relief at the same time, smiles spreading across all of their faces.

“How exactly does the surgery work?” Samson asked, furrowing his brows.

“It's called an ORIF surgery, short for open reduction internal fixation surgery. The surgeons will make an incision over the top of your knee, place your bone back into place, and remove the pieces too small to fit. They will then either wire or screw the bone into place, then you get stitched up and sent home.”

Samson nodded, looking at Miya. “I have to get to my daughter’s house, do you think you can wait with him and text me once you need to be picked up?”

“Yeah, that’s cool.”

“We’ll get you into surgery in about an hour. Let me know if you have any questions, this is your buzzer, and here are some meds to keep the pain under control.”

Sakusa nodded, and took everything, waving to the nurse as he walked out. “I can still play.”

“You can still play.” Foster grinned, standing up. “Text me.”

“Will do.”

“Thank you, coach.” Sakusa bowed in his seat, Samson smiling softly.

“See you in a bit.” He nodded, leaving the room.

“How are we gonna kill an hour in a hospital?”

Omi shrugged, “I have the buzzer so I think we can leave.”

“I don’t think you should go out.” Miya chuckled, ruffling his hair. “I think there was a little shop, I’ll get ya something.”

Sakusa smiled a bit, going to place his hands on the wheels and halting. “Can you push me?” He asked, staring at the dirt and grime imbedded into them.

“Yeah.” Atsumu nodded, picking up the drinks and setting them in Kiyo’s lap, pushing him out of the room and into the elevator, going a floor down. He jogged him over to the shop, the doors opening automatically. “Omi-Omi, look at that!” He beamed pushing him into an aisle and grabbing a koala stuffed animal.

Omi smiled a bit, glancing up at him. “It’s cute.” 

Atsumu checked the price tag, placing it in Omi’s lap. “You’re deciding for me?”

“Mhm, and you can pick one for me!”

Omi chuckled, looking around as Atsu pushed him. “That one.” He stated, pointing up at an orange fox with a smile and rosy cheeks. “It looks like you.”

Atsumu picked it up, not even having to reach up to get to the top shelf. The shop was clearly meant for kids, Atsumu’s head poking over the tops of the shelves. He handed it to Omi, who’s eyes were beginning to shut. “Are the meds workin’?”

“Mhm,” He hummed, trying to keep his eyes open. Atsumu felt bad for his next move, but he really didn’t want to sit in a hospital by himself for an hour. He hated them, they felt like death and misery. 

“C’mon dude, stay up, you’ll get plenty of sleep after the surgery.” He hummed, smacking his good thigh gently. “Let’s get ice cream.”

Sakusa sighed and looked up at him, his eyes heavy. “Okay.”

He wheeled him up to a small freezer, Omi peering in. “Can you grab a strawberry one?”

“The creamsicles are better.”

“No they’re not. I want a strawberry one.”

Atsumu chuckled and grabbed a creamsicle for himself, and a strawberry shortcake for Sakusa. He hummed, setting everything on the counter. “Can you get me a mask? I left mine at the gym.”

Atsumu nodded and grabbed one, angling the code to the worker so he wouldn’t touch it. “He’s weird about germs.” The cashier nodded, Atsumu handing Omi the mask. He quickly put it on.

He paid for everything, opening Omi’s popsicle for him before wheeling him out. “You’re the best Atsu.” He smiled, pulling his mask down to his chin as he licked his ice cream. “Thank you.”

“Course.” Atsumu smiled, rotating his own ice cream to keep it from melting.

“I mean it. I don’t think anyone else would do this for me, not even my parents.” He let out a bittersweet chuckle, leaning his head back and looking up to him. 

Atsumu frowned slightly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead, quickly standing up and pushing him into the elevator. Sakusa smiled softly, shutting his eyes and licking the ice cream. He opened his eyes, holding the fox up to Atsumu’s face, chuckling softly. 

“The resemblance is uncanny.”

“It’s a cute fox.” Atsumu shrugged, glancing down at him.

“Mhm.”

He flushed pink as the doors opened, starting to run down the hall to Omi’s room. Sakusa chuckled, gripping the arm rests. “Atsu! You’re gonna get us in trouble!”

“What’re they gonna do? Kick us out?” He laughed.

“They’ll kick you out!” 

Atsumu slowed down once they reached Omi’s room, pushing the door open and rolling him in. He sat down beside him, looking at his ice cream, which was bitten half way down. 

“You bite yours?”

“Yeah,”

“You monster!” He laughed, partially at the fact he bit his ice cream and partially at the fact he had managed to get it all over his face. “Hold this.” He smiled, handing Sakusa his popsicle and standing.

He ripped off a paper towel, running it under water and returning, wiping down Omi’s mouth. “Those painkillers are really messing with you,” He chuckled, tossing the towel into the trash. He took his ice cream back, watching Omi wipe his mouth. 

“I’m gonna be worse after.”

“I know.” He chuckled, placing a hand on his good leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA sorry this chapter was so long D: I had a lot of fun writing it, and the next chapter will probably be long too. I tried not to get too detailed so it wouldn't be boring but once you spend so much time in a hospital you learn every stupid detail :P


	10. yellow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omi is out of surgery, Atsumu doing his best to keep him entertained while he waits to be released.

Sakusa’s eyes fluttered open, his head drowsily falling to the side. “Hey Atsu-Atsu,” He slurred, a small smile on his face.

“Hey Omi-Omi,” Atsumu grinned, turning to him. “How do you feel?”

Sakusa’s head rolled forward, his eyes squinting as he looked at his leg, then his hand. He wiggled his fingers, swaying his index finger up and down due to the pulse oximeter clipped to it. “Funny.”

Atsumu chuckled, placing his hand in Sakusa’s hair. “I thought I would die if you didn’t wake up soon.” He hummed, hoping he wouldn’t remember when he was sobered up. “I hate hospitals.”

“Then why are you here?” He asked, as if he would’ve just let Miya leave. 

“Because you’re my friend.”

“Hmm.” Omi nodded, looking at the koala tucked under his arm and smiling softly. 

“I have to go tell the nurse you’re awake, don’t move.” Atsumu whispered, standing and leaving. He came back a moment later with two people, Omi watching them groggily.

“Hi Kiyoomi, I’m Dr. Okada and this is Dr. Sato.” the woman smiled, holding her hand out. Omi shook it weakly. “Dr. Sato will be taking care of your physical therapy and will get you walking again, and I’ll take care of everything else.

Omi’s eyes focused on his physical therapist. He was about 5’7, his body surprisingly bulky for his height. He stepped up and held his hand out, Sakusa’s hand shaking the entire time he lifted it to meet it. He brought his hand to his face once Dr. Sato dropped it, feeling his mouth. “Where’s my mask?”

Atsumu looked at the doctors, silently asking if it was okay to give it to him.

“Go ahead.” Dr. Okada nodded, Atsumu helping him put it on. “Kiyoomi, I can assure this hospital is kept extremely clean, and we’re more than happy to accommodate for whatever needs you may have.”

Omi nodded, patting at his face to make sure it was fully covering his nose. “So I have this thing on for three weeks?” He asked, looking at the yellow cast wrapping his leg. 

“Yes, I’ll be helping you learn how to use crutches today before you’re released.”

Omi nodded, subconsciously reaching for Atsumu’s hand. Miya slotted their fingers together gently, feeling as if Omi’s fingers would snap if he applied any pressure.

“He already uses a cane if that changes your approach.”

Kiyoomi sighed, shutting his eyes. “I don’t use a cane.” He muttered, glazing up at him. “I know how to use one but I haven’t even touched it since I was like thirteen.”

Sato nodded, flipping through a couple pieces of paper. “That’s what I thought, do you use it for your hypermobility?”

“Yeah.”

He nodded, scribbling something down. “That’ll make this easier for the both of us.” He smiled. “I’ll be back around once you start to wake up, and we’ll start working.” He grinned, waving before he exited.

Doctor Okada walked to the other side of his bed, writing down all of his vitals. She walked back to the cabinets, sorting through everything and grabbing a couple bottles. 

“I’m going to start you on some pain meds, you take one of these in the morning and one at night, and these are one every four hours. You'll also have these every three.” She explained, handing Atsumu both. “I’ll be temporarily stopping your Sulindac, you’ll start taking those once you finish six weeks on these. The directions are on the side of the bottles so it’s okay if you forget.”

Omi nodded, “Okay.”

The doctor gave a soft smile, looking up to Atsumu. “We’ll need you to co-sign a couple papers, what’re your relations with him?”

“He’s a friend.”

Omi looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

“Boyfriend, got it.”

“No, he’s just a friend. Platonic.” Atsumu sighed, glancing down at him, his face pink. 

“Okay, just here and here.” She nodded, pointing at two lines. “It’s just stating that I explained his medication and physical therapy to him, we’ll have him sign once he’s up.”

Atsumu nodded, briefly reading over the paper before dropping Omi’s hand and signing. He smiled as she took it, exiting the room. Atsumu sat at the foot of the bed, looking at his cast.

“Why’d you pick yellow?”

“You did, stupid.” Atsumu chuckled, looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

“Ew, why?”

“You said it matches my hair and your high school team’s colors.”

Omi chuckled to himself, pulling himself up so he was sitting straighter. “There’s no way I picked it because it matches your hair. Why would I want that stuck to me for three weeks?”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t lie about that, I don’t dip that low.”

A knock hit the door, Dr. Sato walking in. “How are you feeling, Kiyoomi?”

“I’m good.” He nodded, watching him closely. “Tired.”

Sato hummed softly setting crutches at the end of the bed. “Good, let’s get you up and moving.” He grinned, unclipping Sakusa from a few machines and taking his hands. He pulled him up, Omi stumbling onto him. 

Sato chuckled, grabbing the crutches with one hand and slipping one under Sakusa’s arm. He leaned onto it as the doctor gave him the other one, managing to stand relatively well. 

The doctor stood close, holding Omi’s arms gently. “When you’re using both you’re gonna want to-”

“I know.” Omi muttered, beginning to walk. He was shaking, but managed to keep himself up. 

“Omi, don’t be rude.”

“I’m not being rude, I just know how to do this.” He sighed. “And I know that when I’m using one crutch I should use it on my good side for support.”

Sato nodded, chuckling softly. “You’re a pro already.” 

Sakusa half-smiled, sitting back down once asked to. 

“You just have to fill out some paperwork and let that IV finish, and you’ll be free to go.”

Omi nodded, watching him leave.

The doctor came back in, handing Omi a few papers and a pen. He quickly sorted through them, skimming through before he signed his name sloppily, his hand too shaky to make it look nice. He handed them back to Dr. Sato, who quickly left after deciding the IV would take a little under an hour to empty.

Atsumu watched as Sakusa rolled over and shut his eyes, hugging the stuffed animal tight to his chest. 

Miya leaned back in his seat, checking his phone as it lit up and rang, Omi turning and glaring at him. “It’s loud.”

“It’s your sister.” Atsumu hummed, sliding to accept the facetime. “Hey.” He smiled, flipping the camera to show Kiyoomi. “Omi, say hi.”

“Mmm.” He hummed, holding up his hand. 

Akari chuckled, “How much longer does he have to be there? Ava and I are getting flowers and we’ll be there in a few.”

“About an hour, he has to finish an IV.”

“How is he feeling?”

“He’s mostly just slept, he was up for thirty or so minutes and he seemed alright, he can already walk. I don’t know how he’s gonna be once his meds wear off though.”

“He’ll probably just be a massive bitch.”

“So the same as usual.”

“Yeah.” She laughed, “I’ll see you in fifteen?”

“Yep, bye.”

“Bye.”

Atsumu looked over, Sakusa was already wiped out, his mask slipping under his nose. He walked up, squatting beside him as he carefully pulled the mask back up, he took notice of how peaceful he looked, the kid had just gotten out of a surgery that could end his professional career and he looked calmer than ever.

He smiled a bit, wiping curls from his face, Sakusa’s eyes shutting tighter as he did so. He returned to his seat, playing on his phone until the girls walked in, silently placing a small bouquet of yellow flowers on the counter. “Hey,” Ava smiled, looking over at Kiyoomi. 

Akari went straight to him, shaking him awake and hitting him hard on the shoulder the second his eyes opened, his shoulder going white and then red. “What the fuck?” He hissed, swatting her away.

“I told you not to play!”

“Hana said I could!”

Ava took Akari’s elbow, gripping it until it hurt. “Now is not the time, Kari.”

She seemed to visually relax, her shoulders falling. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Omi held up an attempt at a middle finger, his arms weren’t strong enough to fully hold his fingers down so they were just slightly bent.

She rolled her eyes and sat down, Atsumu standing to give Ava the other seat. He sat on the foot of the bed, Omi rolling over again and shutting his eyes, his face towards the girls. 

“How are you feeling?” Ava asked, Omi’s eyes opening half way. 

“Shit.”

“You said you were fine twenty minutes ago.” Atsumu sighed, grabbing his calf. “Not anymore?”

“No.”

“I told you he’d be a huge bitch.” Akari muttered, leaning back in her seat.

“Well if you didn’t walk in and hit him.” Ava sighed, glancing at her. Akari glared at her, then focused on Atsumu again.

“You got him a stuffed animal?”

“Yeah, we had time to kill.” He shrugged, “He picked one out for me too.”

“I’m right here.” Omi muttered. “Don’t talk like I’m not.”

“I asked him a question, Kiyo.” Akari sighed, “Relax.”

“Fuck off.”

Atsumu chuckled, looking down at him. “You’re drugged and about to pass out, I think it’s fair that she asked me instead of you.”

Omi rolled his head to look at him, narrowing his eyes before letting it fall to the side again. It would’ve been a lot more intimidating if his eyes weren’t puffy and if he looked like he had an idea of where he was.

Miya sighed and looked at Akari again, running circles on Kiyoomi’s ankle with his thumb. Omi eventually fell back asleep, his breathing steadying out. Ava looked at him, her lips pulling into a line. 

“Gosh, is the doctor not going to come in?” She asked impatiently, tapping at the armrest.

“He was just in before you came.” Miya stated, “I can call him back if you want.”

“Please. I need to hear everything he needs.”

Miya nodded, standing and walking out of the room, coming back with Dr. Okada. She walked up to the girls, shaking both of their hands happily. She took two bottles of pills from the counter after snapping on new gloves, “So which one of you is the sister?”

Akari raised her hand.

“I should’ve known, you two look very similar.” She grinned, beginning to walk them through all of the medication. “I’ve already been over this with him so he should be able to do it himself. We’ll just have to see him in three weeks to remove the cast and get him a splint so Dr. Sato can start physical therapy. He’ll go twice a week for six weeks, but he’ll only have to wear the splint for a few days.”

Akari nodded, taking the medication and placing it in her purse. “How exactly will payment work?”

“We cover 70% of the cost for everything he had done today, so you only have to worry about the remaining thirty. You can pay in multiple installments, we just have to have it in the next three years.”

Akari let out a sigh of relief, quickly tying her hair back. “Okay, thank you. How much time does he have left on the IV? Can we bring him home right after?”

“Yes, we’ll just have to unhook him from everything and you’ll be set. There’s fifteen minutes left on the IV, I’ll be back then to get him off.”

“Thank you.” They all smiled, the doctor leaving the room. “God bless for your freakishly good healthcare.”

“Well his body is his job.” Atsumu sighed, looking at him. “Physical therapy is gonna be a bitch though, Foster said he’d try to work something out with his boss to get some funding moved to the healthcare.”

Akari nodded, Omi stirring awake again. Miya’s thumb still as he gave the man a soft smile. Kiyo kicked his leg a bit and whined, stopping once Atsumu started moving again. Kiyoomi rolled onto his back and looked at his casted leg, pushing himself into a sitting position. “It itches.”

Atsumu chuckled as Omi put his good leg on his lap, his casted one behind him. “We’ll get you a ruler so you can scratch.”

Kiyoomi nodded, watching Miya’s thumb. “How much longer?”

“Fifteen minutes, ten now.” Akari hummed, her brother shooting her a glare. “Oh my god, get over it.”

“Your poor brother is stuck in a hospital bed and just had surgery and you go in and hit him. No.” He stated bluntly.

Akari rolled her eyes, looking at Ava. 

“I’m not getting in the middle of this.”

She sighed, deciding to drop it. 

They sat silently for a little, until Omi realized the flowers. He smiled, turning to Ava. “Did you get those?” 

“Mhm.”

Omi turned back to them, “They’re so pretty.” He complimented, his eyes watering slightly. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” She chuckled, getting up and walking to them. She pulled out a light gold rose, handing it to him. “They smell really good.”

Omi pulled down his mask, holding the flower to his nose. “Mm, Atsu,” He held it up to his nose, waiting patiently for a reaction. Atsumu smiled and nodded, omi twisting the stem in between his fingers.

Akari and Ava smirked at each other as Miya took the rose, snapping the stem in half and sliding it behind Omi’s ear, tossing the second half into the trash can. He didn’t say anything, instead he just looked at Omi with a soft smile, brushing his hair behind his ear before returning his hand to his lap. 

The doctor came in, quickly removing the IV and sticking a band aid on his arm. It was pink with yellow polka dots, Omi staring at it as he flexed his arm. “Your clothes are on the counter, and you’re welcome to go. We’ll see you in a few weeks, okay?”

Omi nodded. “Thank you.”

She left, Atsumu handing Omi his clothes and leaving the room with Ava and Akari. 

“He seems to be getting back to normal.” Atsumu hummed. “You should’ve seen him earlier. He was being really nice, it was weird.”

Akari nodded, “Whenever he gets anesthetic he gets like that.” She chuckled. “It was awful when he got his wisdom teeth out, it was right after that training camp thing and I think your serves are the only thing he could coherently talk about.”

Atsumu chuckled, “Really?”

“Yeah. I wanted to rip his head off. I was the one taking care of him so it’s all I ever heard.”

“Sorry if I shouldn’t ask but your parents really weren’t around, were they?”

Akari chewed her lip, looking at the door. “You should ask Kiyo, I don’t wanna tell you stuff he doesn’t want you to know.”

Atsumu nodded, the door swung open and Omi hopped out on his crutches, changed back into clothes. “Can you get the flowers and stuff?” He asked, looking at Atsumu. He nodded and collected everything, Ava taking the flowers.

They walked out, Akari guiding them to a small car, opening the passenger's seat and reclining it all the way back, helping Kiyoomi in. 

“Who’s car is this?” Omi asked once they started driving, looking around the car. 

“A friend’s.” Akari hummed, one hand on the steering wheel. “I’m taking it back once I drop you two. Oh, Atsumu, do you want me to drop you at your place? Samu’s there I think.”

He made eye contact with Kiyoomi, “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yeah.”

“Then don’t worry about taking me to my place.”

Akari nodded, weaving through traffic as she merged onto the freeway, Omi staring at the gauge and gripping the car handle. “You’re gonna send me back to the hospital.”

“You’re fine.”

Ava and Miya made eye contact, both seeming scared for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never realized how much i love writing soft omi,,,, he is so.. also spotify playlist will be up today :)


	11. not going anywhere

They eventually made it back home, Atsumu staying close behind Omi as he made his way up the stairs, pulling himself up each step with his crutches. Ava and Akari were returning the car, Atsumu holding the two stuffed animals under his arm, the bouquet in his hand and Omi’s drink and keys in his other hand.

They got to the door, Miya putting the drink between his legs as he unlocked the door, holding it open for Omi. He hobbled in, taking a few attempts to get his shoe off. “You got it?”

“Mhm.” Omi nodded, the shoe hitting the wall and falling to the ground. 

Atsumu pulled his own off, following Sakusa to the couch and placing the stuffed animals down. “Are you just gonna sleep?”

“Mhm,” Sakusa hummed, balancing his crutches on the back of the couch. Miya placed everything else on the table, grabbing a vase from on top of the fridge and filling it with water. He hummed as he opened the flower food and poured it in, carefully placing the flowers in. He put it in the center of the table, washed his hands and walked to the couch.

Omi was laying with his eyes shut, a small smile on his face.

Atsumu sat down beside him, holding a small notebook and scribbling something down, his humming fading as he wrote.

Omi looked up at him, “Keep humming.”

“What?”

“It sounds nice.” Kiyo smiled, shutting his eyes again as he listened to the hums start again. “What’re you writing?”

“When you take your meds.”

“Oh,” He sat up, looking at the paper and resting his head on Atsumu’s shoulders. He clenched his jaw, staring at Miya’s hands. 

“You okay?” He asked, “I can feel your jaw.” Atsumu chuckled, feeling something hit his arm. “Are you- are you crying?”

Omi picked up his head, quickly wiping off his eyes. “No.”

“You are,” He frowned, moving Omi’s hands from his face. “What’s up?”

“No one’s ever cared that much,” He whispered, looking at the notebook. 

“Oh, Omi,” Atsumu didn’t hesitate to pull him against his chest, prop his chin on his head and play with his hair as he ran a hand up and down his back. 

Sakusa cried into his shoulder, gripping two fist-fulls of the back of his shirt. “Course I care about ya, Omi.” Atsumu didn’t know if he should laugh or cry, his jaw clenching. “Has no one ever taken care of you?”

Omi shook his head, not letting go as he spoke into his chest. “Just Akari.”

“Not your parents?”

He shook his head again, Atsumu feeling his heart snap. He hugged him closer, “I’m not going anywhere.”

They must’ve sat there for at least ten minutes, Miya carefully wiping his thumbs under Omi’s eyes to wipe the tears once he pulled away. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Kiyo barely nodded, melting into Atsumu’s hands cupping his jaw. “Will you just lay with me?”

Atsumu nodded, letting go of him and walking to the other side of him, slotting in behind him. He hugged his waist, placing his mouth and chin on the back of his shoulder, his head angled so his nose was on top. 

Kiyoomi curled up, shutting his eyes tight as Atsumu adjusted, curling up around him, putting his leg over Omi’s cast. Sakusa smiled, tapping lightly at Miya’s hand. “I like this song.”

Atsumu took a second to realize what he was humming, flushing pink. “It’s a good one.” He replied, softly humming ‘can’t take my eyes off you’. He heard Sakusa whisper the lyrics, grinning against his shirt.

Omi slid their hands together as he whispered “I wanna hold you so much.” Only making Miya go more red, hugging him closer. 

His whispers faded into nothing as he fell asleep, Atsumu continuing to hum to himself. He heard the door unlock, knowing he should sit up but not wanting to move an inch. “Hey.” He whispered, opening his eyes but not moving his head. “He’s asleep so be quiet.”

Akari walked to the couch, looking down at the two. “Finally.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” She sighed, picking up the paper and reading the times, “Thanks for doing this.”

“Mhm.”

“Doesn’t look like he minds it.” Ava commented, clearly attempting to say it quiet enough so only Akari could hear. Miya decided not to reply, just shutting his eyes. 

“Not at all.”

Akari got two cups of water, placing a hand on Atsumu’s arm as she walked by. “We’ll be in our room if you need anything.” She whispered, disappearing into her room. 

He shut his eyes again as he listened to the door click shut, beginning to hum again. His mind was still stuck on Kiyo crying, his heart still heavy. If he could’ve held Omi any closer without suffocating him, he would. 

Atsumu breathed in slowly, the lemon scented spray in Omi’s hair taking over his senses. He smiled a bit, letting go of his breath and slipping into sleep.

He woke up, looking out of the window. It was significantly darker outside, but Omi was in the same position. Atsumu smiled a bit, looking over at Ava in the doorway, raising a brow. 

“Is he up?” She whispered.

Atsumu shook his head, “What time is it?”

“Six, we were just about to start dinner.”

“He needs to take his meds soon anyway, I’ll get him up.”

Ava nodded, turning back into her room.

Atsumu looked down at him, carefully unwrapping their fingers and pushing Sakusa’s hair back. “Omi,” He whispered, close to his ear since he couldn’t sit up. “You gotta get up.” Atsumu gently shook his bicep, Sakusa not seeming to wake at all.

He chewed his lip, managing to prop himself up on his elbow. “Oms,” Atsumu placed his hand on the boy's waist, squeezing it softly. “C’mon,”

Sakusa turned over, grunting as he wrapped his arms around Atsumu, pulling him down onto the couch.

“You gotta take your meds.” He smiled, Sakusa’s breath warming his face. 

“I’ll take them in a little.” Kiyo sighed, shutting his eyes and placing his forehead on Atsumu’s chest.

“I don’t wanna get up either, but,”

“Then don’t.”

Atsumu chuckled under his breath, playing his Sakusa’s hair. “C’mon, Ava’s gonna make you dinner.” He forced himself to sit up, Sakusa sighing before he followed suit, rubbing his eyes.

“How long was I asleep?”

“A little bit over an hour.”

“And you just sat there the whole time?”

“I slept for a little.” Atsumu nodded, his leg still over Omi’s.

Sakusa looked down before making eye contact, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Oh.”

“It helps that you couldn’t kick me.” He chucked, finally peeling himself from the couch. “C’mon, up.”

Sakusa scooted forward, Atsumu taking his forearms and pulling him up, quickly handing him his crutches and helping him get on them. 

He walked to the kitchen, handing Atsumu his medicine. “Can you put the lid on upside down so I can get it off next time?”

Atsumu looked at him, then down at the cap, realizing there were grooves on both sides. “I never realized that.” He commented, handing Sakusa a couple pills and a glass of water. He twisted on the cap, still amazed by it. “That’s so cool.”

Omi chuckled to himself, swallowing the meds, his nose scrunching up. “I hate the chalky ones. They taste gross.”

Atsumu smiled, watching Omi chug the rest of the water. Ava and Akari walked out and into the kitchen, Ava going straight to cooking while Akari decided to tease them.

“How was your nap?”

“Good.” Omi sighed, looking up at Atsumu with a tired look on his face.

“Were you warm enough?”

“Mhm.”

“Comfortable?”

“Yeah, Atsumu actually laid with me.” He smirked, looking over at her. He knew he just took away all of her power, Akari turning to the stove. 

“Did he?”

“Mhm.”

He turned back to Atsumu, giving a small smile before walking to the dining table. He fished out the chair with his crutch, plopping down and setting them on the floor. 

Atsumu grabbed a marker from a small cup, walking to the counter and sitting next to Omi, turning his chair to face him. He took Omi’s leg and set it on his chair, biting off the cap of the maker as he did so. 

He signed his name in bold letters towards the top, drawing a smiley face neck to it. He doodled at the end of the cast, drawing little flowers. Omi stretched out his foot, glad that the cast cut off at his ankle. 

“Stop,” Atsumu chuckled, his toes hitting his chest. “That’s gross, Omi.”

“You’ve never cared before.”

Miya rolled his eyes, pausing his drawing as he looked at Kiyoomi. “Shush.”

Omi smiled a bit, crossing his arms as he watched a little garden grow on his cast. “Since when can you draw?”

“I can’t.” Tsumu stated, sticking his tongue out of his mouth as he focused. “Flowers are the only thing I know how to.”

Sakusa nodded, watching him intently. He felt Ava and Akari watching them, not wanting to deal with their pestering. “I like that one.” He pointed at a small one with five petals, it looked like a kindergartener drew it.

“The worst one?”

“Mhm.”

Atsumu smiled a bit, capping the marker once he drew thirteen flowers. “My number.”

“Cocky son of a bitch.” Omi deadpanned, biting back a smile. 

Atsumu lowered Kiyo’s leg to the floor, setting it down gently. “That’s my mother you’re talking about.”

“I know.”

Atsumu gasped playfully, kicking at his good leg. “I’ll break this one, too.”

Omi bit his lip, clearly trying not to chuckle.

“You can laugh, I know I’m funny.”

“You’re not funny,” He stated, cursing himself for giggling. “It’s these stupid meds.”

Atsumu smiled a bit, standing and walking to the kitchen, watching the girls cook. Ava opened the rice cooker, placing even amounts of white rice in each bowl, Akari placing umeboshi plums on top of it, Ava’s bowl getting a small friend of fried chicken with a sauce Atsumu didn’t recognize. He picked up two bowls, carrying them over to the table, setting a bowl down in front of Omi, then getting four glasses of water, placing them between his arms and ribs as he walked.

“Thank you guys.” He smiled, Kiyoomi humming in agreement. He sat down, placing down all of the drinks and handing them to everyone. “This looks good.”

Kiyo was already eating, smiling softly. 

“How are those your favorite?” Ava asked, scrunching her nose. “They’re gross.”

“I hate Canadians.” Akari joked.

“You live in Canada, Kari.”

“But I’m Japanese.”

“By those terms I’m American.”

“Fine. I hate Americans.”

Ava chuckled to herself, happily eating her chicken.

Omi listened to the two bicker, silently struggling to pick up his rice. Atsumu looked over, frowning a bit. “Too small?”

“Yeah,” He muttered, opting to scoop it onto his chopsticks and balance it while he brought it to his mouth. 

Miya nodded, “Need help?”

“No, I got it.”

“Kiyo, did you at least win the game?” Akari asked after a moment, looking up at him.

“Mhm, it was the last hit of the game.”

“Then I guess I can’t be that mad.”

He looked into his own bowl, eating the rest of his food, finishing up at the same time as everyone else. Atsumu collected everyone’s bowls and cups, walking to the sink. 

“Thank you Tsumu, I’m gonna go shower.” Ava smiled, standing up and walking into her room.

“Kari, can you get the mail for me?”

“Yeah, I’ll be back.” She nodded, grabbing her coat and slipping on shoes, leaving a moment later.

Kiyo grabbed his crutches, waddling to the kitchen and hopping up onto the counter, watching Atsumu wash the dishes, making sure he got every spot. 

Atsumu finished drying the last bowl, placing it in the cabinet. He turned to Kiyo, slinging the dish towel over his shoulder. “I gotta head home soon.”

Omi frowned a bit, “Can’t you just spend the night?”

“Samu and I are supposed to have a movie night.” He sighed, placing his hands on Sakusa’s knees. “I already put him off once.”

Omi frowned, “Wait until Akari gets back so I’m not alone.”

“Okay” He smiled a bit, taking Kiyo’s hand and messing with his fingers. “As shitty as today was, I had fun.”

“Me too.” He smiled a bit, looking at their hands. “Thank you.”

“Stop thanking me, I wasn’t just gonna leave ya there.” Atsumu chuckled, “I wouldn’t do that.”

“I know, it’s just hard sometimes.”

“What’s hard?”

Omi chewed at his lip, not believing that he was really being emotional with Miya Atsumu of all people. “Letting people in. Trusting them.”

Miya gave a small nod, thinking of the other morning. He had mostly blocked it out, doing his best not to think of it.

“I mean you’ve been pestering me for years and I’m just now learning about you, and it would’ve been longer if Akari wasn’t here.”

Atsumu smiled a bit, lacing their fingers together. “I was willing to wait.”

Sakusa took a shaky breath, avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry for being a dick. It’s just always been Akari and I so I don’t really like making friends, and you were so stubborn about it, it made me mad.”

Atsumu nodded, “Well I’m glad I’m stubborn.”

He pulled his lips into a small smile as he looked at him, his eyes flicking down to the other’s lips, then right back up.

Atsumu picked up on it, hearing the door unlock as his face went scarlet. “Okay, I gotta go.”

“Bye, Atsu.”

“Bye, Omi. Text me if you need anything.”

“Okay.” He nodded, Akari pushing open the door, Atsumu quickly leaving after grabbing the fox stuffed animal, his face hot. 

He walked to the train station, plugging in his headphones and picking Can’t take my eyes off you. He hummed along softly as he walked. He felt kind of dazed after the day, he had never seen Kiyoomi show an ounce of emotion, let alone seen him cry. Atsumu boarded silently, choosing to blame all of it on the fact Kiyoomi was drugged up, which was only half true.

He eventually got home, falling onto the couch beside Osamu.

“How was your day?”

“Just turn the movie on.” Atsumu sighed, Osamu immediately shooting a glare his way.

“What’s your problem?”

“My day was just long. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“You’re a prick, Tsumu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday!! Next couple chapters are already written, I'm just editing them so expect them soon!


	12. that's what she said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get into an argument, Atsumu just wanting answers.

Miya walked out, Omi sitting on the couch and glancing up at him, Atsumu’s face going red again. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Atsumu nodded, sitting down a safe distance from him. “Have you taken your night meds?”

“No, I’m gonna take them later.”

“Okay.” 

They sat in silence, the credits of the last movie still going. 

“Wanna put something else on?”

“Yeah.” Atsumu agreed, going through the movies. “Any preference?”

“Less shitty than the last one.”

Atsumu chuckled, “Very specific.”

Sakusa watched him pick up a movie, standing and walking to the TV. “He said this one’s his favorite, it’s a rom-com I think.”

“Okay.”

Atsumu sat back down, folding his legs to his chest as the opening credits started. Omi stretched his leg out on the couch, letting his casted one sit on the top of the couch, his head leaning back onto the arm rest. His foot hit Atsumu’s hip, the man jumping slightly, Omi not seeming to notice.

Miya glanced over, his body tensing up again as he moved his arm over his leg. Omi looked down at him, his eyes lingering before he looked back at the TV.

A shitty ‘that’s what she said’ joke came up, Atsumu laughing while Omi’s face remained still. “How did you not find that funny?”

“It’s an overused joke.”

“But it’s a good one.” Miya chuckled, looking at him. 

“There’s better sex jokes.”

“Do you always have to be so sophisticated?” Atsumu whined.

“Mhm.” Sakusa nodded, “If you’re gonna make a stupid joke like that at least some up with something kind of original.”

Miya rolled his eyes, pulling himself into a sitting position, impatiently waiting for Omi to say something even remotely sexual. 

Sakusa kicked at him lightly, “I’m not gonna say anything stupid.”

“You will eventually.”

“The joke won’t be funny if I know it’s coming.”

“Then I’ll just make sure you don’t see it coming.”

Omi rolled his eyes, “Do your worst.”

“That’s what she said.”

Atsumu was immediately rewarded with a hard kick in the leg, Sakusa clearly biting back a smile. “Fu- I hate you.”

Miya chuckled, shaking Omi’s shin. “You’re lucky you caught yourself.”

Omi raised a brow, looking at his leg. “You aren’t bold enough to take any action on it.”

“How do you know?”

“Fuck you.”

Atsumu’s stomach flipped, his body freezing up.

“That’s what I thought.”

Miya grabbed Omi’s hand, biting at his thumb before his brain had a chance to catch up.

Sakusa felt his face heat up, immediately wanting to get out of whatever situation he just got himself into. “Doesn’t count.”

“What?” Atsumu yelped, spitting out the boy’s finger. “Yes it does.”

“I had to tease you.”

“I still did it!”

“Not quick enough.”

“That’s what she said.”

“That one barely even made sense.”

Atsumu chuckled, Omi rubbing his thumb off on his shirt. “You’re slobbery. Dirty dog.”

“That was just flirting.”

“No it wasn’t.” He defended.

“Agree to disagree.” Miya smirked, looking back at the television. 

“Not agree to disagree. I wasn’t flirting.”

“Why are you so defensive over it?”

“Because I’m not flirting.”

“Jeez, sorry.” Atsumu muttered, letting go of his leg.

Sakusa turned back to the TV, curling his leg up. 

Miya took a deep breath, turning to him. “Are we gonna talk about the other night or not.”

“We already did.”

He sighed, “More about it.”

“What else is there to say?”

“You don’t get to do that. You just keep leading me on.”

“How? I said I don’t want anything with you.” Omi asked, sitting up.

“And then you cuddled with me for hours.”

“You cuddle with everyone, Atsumu.”

“But you don’t!” He blurted, his voice much louder now.

“Don’t yell at me.”

“Sorry.”

“I’m just comfortable with you, can I not do the same thing you do with everyone else? Why is it so different?”

“Because it’s you.” Atsumu muttered, his voice low and quiet.

“Why am I different than anyone else?” He a was quieter now, and didn't sound as passive aggressive.

“You just are! You can’t blame me for reading into things when you do things with me that you wouldn’t do with anyone else. You would do the same if roles were reversed.”

Sakusa sighed, he hated that Atsumu was getting better at arguing with him, usually the argument wouldn’t even last a few minutes. “But I told you I don’t want anything.”

“No, you told me you couldn’t trust that I wouldn’t talk to other people, and I’m trying to prove that I won’t, and then you said you trusted me and got mad when I made a move. You’re so fucking confusing.”

“I’m confusing? You go around and cuddle with every guy you see and expect me to think it’s flirting when you do the same to me. You’re always laying on Bokuto and kissing his hands and shit, and so when you do that to me how am I supposed to know that it’s different?”

Atsumu clearly bit back something nasty. “Just- how can I prove that I won’t talk to other people?”

“Maybe stop flirting with the team.”

“Bokuto has a boyfriend! I’m not flirting! And it’s not like you own me, we aren’t even dating.”

“That’s the entire fucking point! You should do whatever you want and you can’t do that with me!”

Atsumu froze, sighing softly. “Just tell me what you want.”

“I’m done.” Sakusa muttered, grabbing his crutches and going into his room. Atsumu heard shuffling, and what he imagined to be the crutches falling over, and then cussing, Miya grabbing a pillow and getting comfortable on the couch.

Once he heard the music coming from Sakusa’s room stop he put his meds into a small paper cup he had gotten from the hallway bathroom, filling a second one with water. He opened Omi’s door and set both cups on the nightstand, neither saying a word as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short but we're moving things along :) I also think I'm gonna take a little week long break from this (Probably won't last) because I feel like I'm getting sloppier with the writing and I'm just loosing interest so I think it'll help the story sound a lot nicer, and I'd like a break from it too. Sorry for leaving you with an argument :(


	13. what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and confessions.

They didn’t talk the next day, just exchanging small comments and greetings as they passed each other. Omi had locked himself in his room, giving Atsumu the rest of the apartment. 

Kiyo walked out, doing his best to remain silent as he set his crutches on the floor between steps. He just had to get to his meds. Just get them and get to bed, a simple task.

He saw Atsumu in his peripheral, he was sat on the couch messing around on his phone, seeming to avoid looking at the other, too. Kiyoomi got to the counter, carefully picking up his medicine bottle, immediately dropping it with a rattle. Omi looked down at the orange container on the floor, hesitating to lean down. He wasn’t about to ask Atsumu for help, so he just did it.

His neck clicked as he leaned, an intense pain engulfing his senses, and before he knew it he was on the floor with footsteps pattering up to him.

Sakusa’s ears hissed as his eyes clamped shut, his shoulders hunched up to his ears. He placed both hands on his neck with an intense grip, the area around his fingers going white. 

Atsumu stared down, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He hesitantly leaned down and stuck his hand out, the other one collecting both crutches.

Sakusa didn’t take his hand, he didn’t even notice it. He seemed frozen in the position, Atsumu would’ve thought he was if he wasn’t rocking slightly as his chest rose and fell, the breaths heavy and loud.

Something seemed to click in Miya’s brain. This wasn’t normal. This wasn’t just a fall.

“Omi,” He said, almost a whisper as he propped the crutches against the wall, squatting down beside him. “Do I need to call the ambulance?” 

He had remembered Sakusa saying something about having bad days with his joints, but he had never imagined anything like this. Sakusa looked terrible, his face pale with sweat coating every inch of his skin, his eyes and cheeks wet with tears. 

“N- no.” He stated, not moving a muscle.

“Okay uhm- meds.” Atsumu thought out loud, scrambling to grab the ones on the floor, checking the label to make sure they were right. Kiyoomi listened to socked feet crash against the tile as he made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with cold water. He returned, placing it on the counter, the clink of glass on marble echoed through his head. “Can you sit?”

Sakusa managed to sit up, taking a few attempts and opting to just lean on the counter and a stool, his body not doing what he wanted it to. Atsumu went to place the pills in his hand, but it was still clamped to his neck, no sign of it coming off soon. He moved his hands closer to Kiyoomi’s face and the boy opened his mouth, Atsumu dropping the capsules on his tongue and holding the glass to his lips, carefully tilting it. Sakusa’s look of pure misery shifted into one with embarrassed hues, the boy refusing eye contact before shutting them again. 

Atsumu sat for a moment, simply looking at the other. His mind went a million miles an hour as he considered every option, trying to think of what he would want if it were him. “Hot or cold?”

“Hot.”

He gave a small nod, turning into the kitchen again. He passed by the fridge and glanced over, seeing a small navy blue heating pad on the top and grabbing it, tossing it into the microwave. Miya returned, draping it over Omi’s neck, Kiyo’s hands slowly sliding down to his arms. “Will a bath help?”

Omi went to nod, wincing at the pain that crashed in through the back of his head.

Miya nodded and ran off into his room, Sakusa listening to a faucet start. He shut his eyes tight, the sound felt like he was stuck in the middle of a construction site, it was deafening. The entire apartment went silent once it shut off, Sakusa taking a slow deep breath as he waited for Atsumu to come back out. The last thing he wanted was to be so reliant on someone so arrogant, especially after an argument, and the fact that it was Miya Atsumu made it all that much worse. He hardly allowed himself to rely on his sister when she was in town, he always managed to do it on his own so why did he need anyone else? Sure, he’d be left on the floor or in bed for an hour in agonizing pain, but it subsided eventually.

Atsumu walked back out, squatting in front of Kiyoomi. He tried to figure out if he should just pick him up or help him back onto his crutches, remembering that he had been walking before the fall. Miya slid both hands under Sakusa’s arms, slowly lifting him up and placing crutches, Sakusa having a death grip on them the second he managed to grab the bar. 

Miya slowly let go, Omi standing for a few seconds before shaking his head, leaning back onto the counter, “I can’t.”

Miya looked at him, contemplating the best way to get him. He hesitantly squatted and picked him up by his thighs, Sakusa clinging onto his back as he stood. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” He replied quickly, trying to avoid sounding like a complete asshole is kind of difficult when your body is falling apart.

Atsumu walked him to the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet lid. “Just yell if you need anything.” He said, giving a little nod. Sakusa nodded back, Miya quickly leaving the room. 

Kiyo looked at the counter, a towel and change of clothes were folded neatly, a tiny smile spread on his face.

Kiyo walked out, seeming to be able to move at least a little easier. Miya handed him the heating pad from across the couch, Omi placing it on the crook of his neck, sliding his free hand into the pocket of his hoodie.

“I’m sorry for giving you that one, I didn’t know where yours are.” Miya muttered, Omi looking down at it. It was red, a small emblem he didn’t recognize embroidered on the chest. It was Tsumu's.

He didn’t reply, just continued looking at his knees. 

“Can I do anything else?” Atsumu pressed, seeming restless about the whole situation. He hated seeing anyone hurt, let alone Kiyoomi, and knowing he couldn’t really do anything made it ache worse. 

Sakusa shook his head and placed his other hand in the pocket, fiddling his fingers inside while the heating pad balanced, placing his head against his knees.

“Okay.” Miya sighed, his eyes staying glued to him. “Just let me know.”

“Miya.” Sakusa interrupted, glancing over. He looked tired, and he really just wanted the other to shut up. His head was still pounding, and it was evident he didn’t want help, he just wanted to sit in silence.

Atsumu shut his mouth, nodding slightly. “Sorry.”

They sat silently for a while, the air felt so tense it could snap if someone did as much as adjust in their seat. Atsumu’s eyes eventually averted from the other, seeming to ease everything just a little.

“Why are you helping me?” Snap.

“What?” Atsumu asked, furrowing his brows slightly as he looked up.

“Doing all this, I was a dick last night.” Omi sighed, looking over. The heating pad fell from his neck and into his hood, he didn’t bother moving it back. 

“Cause I care about you.” Miya shrugged. It was really that simple. He wouldn’t let anyone just sit around in pain, no matter who they were, he didn’t really understand the question.

“You’re so fucking nice.” He muttered, looking back to his knees. He clenched his hands, one disappearing under black curls. “And I’m so fucking mean.” Omi added after a moment, this time much quieter and inward.

Miya didn’t reply, his heart felt weird. He couldn’t figure it out, it felt heavy and tight and in his throat, but it didn’t hurt.

“Thanks.” Kiyo stated under his breath, it was clear that saying that made him want to curl up and die. That saying any of that made him want to curl up and die.

“You’re welcome.” Miya replied, his voice soft and gentle. Sakusa looked at him, noticing how concerned he looked. Omi immediately looked back at the pocket of his hoodie, his whole body looked tense. Atsumu opened his mouth, having a difficult time pushing words out, they all got stuck at the back, his jaw hurting.

“Can we-”

“I like you.”

Atsumu froze, just staring at him. Why the fuck did he reopen all of this? 

Kiyoomi looked over, “I just- I don’t think I can give you what you want.” Pale hands covered the side of his face once he looked away, but it was clear his face was red, neither of them sure if it was from embarrassment or frustration.

Atsumu looked at his legs, chewing at his lip. “Okay.”

Sakusa’s eyebrows dropped, his chest tight. Was that it? Just an ‘okay’? He wasn't worth more than that?

“You can go home if you want. I know you thought this would be fun.”

Miya waited a couple seconds before standing, gathering everything into his bag. “I’ll be back in the morning.” He sighed, Kiyoomi attempting to take off the hoodie. “Just keep it.” He looked back at him once he got to the door, sighed, and left.

Sakusa gave a little nod, his vision becoming blurred. He listened to the door open and shut, droplets falling onto red fabric the second the lock clicked into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'll be gone for a week :)  
> me, four days later:  
> anyways i'm sorry for all the angst D: i think i'm gonna try to update this a couple times a week and get into a little bit of a schedule, so yeah the next chapter is already almost done, but i'll probably hold off on posting it for a couple days


	14. boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pair discuss where they sit and what they want.

Kiyoomi ended up sleeping on the couch, woken up from the noise of a key twisting in the lock a few times, the door eventually pushing open. Atsumu tossed a backpack on the couch without looking, nearly hitting Omi. “What the fuck?”

Atsumu jumped, quickly spinning and looking at the couch, grabbing his bag and placing it on the floor. He tugged his earbuds out, they were slid under his shirt so they dangled over the neck of his sweatshirt. “Sorry, I thought you were in your room.”

No awkward laughs, lingering stares or little touches to make sure the other was okay followed.

Sakusa sighed, shutting his eyes again. “Are you sure you want to be here?”

“I made a commitment and yesterday was yesterday.” Miya stated, his voice coming from the kitchen. 

Omi rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. Atsumu’s simplicity drove him crazy, how could he just move on like that? He laid an arm out, his hand dangling off the couch as he thought about the question, doing his best not to get aggravated this early in the morning. “It’s not that simple.”

The blond waited to reply, Omi thinking that he wasn’t going to. He sat down on the other end of the couch with a glass of water, not looking at the other. He looked a little bothered by the statement. Kiyo knew that he didn’t believe it was that simple, but it was the only way he knew to move on. “To you.”

Sakusa pulled himself into a sitting position, his back pressed against the grey armrest. “You don’t have to lie to me, I know you don’t think that.”

Atsumu finally looked over, his eyes seeming to lock on him although it was clearly meant to be a quick glance over. His jaw was clenched, the corner of his lip pulled inwards as he chewed it. “You have no idea what I’m thinking.” He said with a small smirk, looking at his phone again.

Kiyoomi blinked, unsure of what to make of the comment. It wasn’t said in a positive or negative way, just very bland. Maybe he was right. 

Miya looked the opposite way, white curtains separated to show the Tokyo skyline, the sun a sixth of the way into the sky. He sipped his water slowly, looking unbothered and almost peaceful, making Sakusa think that maybe he should just view yesterday as yesterday, too. 

They sat, basking in sun as it slowly rose, Atsumu’s eyes glued to it the entire time. The air was still tight and uncomfortable, but it wasn’t agonizing anymore. Sakusa stood and went to the kitchen, making himself coffee before returning, deciding he was going to say something, he just wasn’t sure what.

“Is that even what you want?”

Miya glanced over, raising a brow. The light bounced around in his brown eyes, the edges of his hair glowing from the window. “Is what what I want?”

“An open type of thing.”

He looked away and at the coffee table, “Depends.”

Sakusa squinted, the answer pissing him off. What the fuck did that mean?

“Well what’s your definition of exclusive?”

“No flirting. Or cuddling with other people.” Sakusa added on the second half just in case, toying with his coffee, watching it spin along the walls of the cup. He was too afraid to look into Atsumu’s eyes.

“Then probably.”

Ouch.

Sakusa nodded, his grip on the mug's handle tightened at the same rate his chest did, his knuckles went white as he finally brought his eyes to meet Miya’s. 

“Sorry.” Atsumu whispered at a moment, it was obvious that he felt guilty for his reply, which only made Sakusa feel worse. It’s not like Atsumu owed him anything.

“It’s fine.” He sighed, slowly loosening his grip. “It’s fine.” Omi repeated as a whisper, trying to convince himself. He already knew the answer and cursed himself for asking, for getting so upset, for getting attached.

“But what we have is good, isn’t it?” He insisted, leaning towards him slightly. “We both get what we want.” Atsumu smiled slightly, tilting his brows like it was a question.

Sakusa looked over, his face full of disappointment. “No.” He whispered, looking back down at his coffee and taking a slow sip to avoid having to hear anything else.

Atsumu didn’t reply, he instead just stared at him, his eyes slowly drifting to the couch. He fiddled his hands, nodding slightly. 

“This isn’t what I want, Atsu.”

Miya sighed, running a hand in his hair. “Maybe we can compromise?”

Sakusa shrugged, letting the warm air run over his skin. “I don’t know.”

“What if I just stop anything romantic with anyone else, but I can still lay with people as friends, ya know?” He asked, more of just a thought to himself. “Maybe that could work.”

“Let’s just be whatever we were. We already went back to it once, we can do it again.” Omi decided, everything in him begging him not to. It wasn’t at all what he wanted, but for some reason that sounded better than the other options.

“That isn’t what you want.”

“It’s better than whatever the other thing is. We’ll just be friends with benefits or whatever you wanna call it.”

Atsumu nodded, glancing over. This wasn’t benefits, not in any meaning of the word. 

Kiyoomi laid back down, his head by Atsumu’s leg. A hand slid into his mass of hair, slowly massaging his head. Miya looked back out the window, Kiyo looking up at him as the sun illuminated his face.

“I need a drink.” Omi muttered, not meaning to say it aloud.

“It’s nine in the morning.” Atsumu chuckled, looking down at him, it suddenly felt simple again. “You shouldn’t drink anyways.”

“You’re one to talk.” Omi chuckled, his cheeks perking up. 

“We can get drinks tonight.”

“I wanna drink alone.”

Atsumu furrowed his brows, a small grin on his face. “That’s no fun.”

“Well it’s no fun accidentally making out with your teammate after deciding you were nothing more than friends.” Omi muttered, the mood shifting again. 

“You think you’d make out with me?” Atsumu smirked, trying to get their usual bicker back.

“Don’t act like it’s all that shocking.” Omi pressed a hand against Atsumu’s chin, pushing his face away. 

“Would you do it sober?”

“Under different circumstances.” Sakusa smirked back, letting his hand slide from his chin.

If the conversation before was about anything else, Miya might just consider doing something dumb. He instead just chuckled, leaning back on the couch and continuing to play with his hair.

Omi sat up, leaning onto Atsumu with his cast propped up on the ottoman. He grabbed Miya’s left hand, tugging his arm over his shoulder, burrowing his forehead in the tan neck next to him. 

Tsumu slid his arm down to Omi’s waist, toying with the hemming on the red hoodie. He glanced down, Omi’s eyes were shut, and he placed his lips against the black hair, not quite kissing him but something close enough. It really was that easy for them to flip between comfort and tension, to just decide everything was going to be normal. 

Omi felt stiff, not moving towards or away from any of the contact, just remaining perfectly still. He eventually pulled his head from Atsumu, the other hand’s grip falling. This wasn’t right.

They went the rest of the day like usual, just laying around with each other, their touches and arguments a cocktail of emotions, the intentions fuzzy and blurred. 

The clock struck seven, Sakusa immediately turning to his part-time caretaker. “I still need a drink.”

Atsumu glanced over with a soft laugh, leaning forward to propel himself up. “Then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will be up in about an hour!


	15. Kazumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out for drinks, Sakusa meeting a girl that sends him into a spiral of emotions.

“I look like an idiot.”

“You don’t look like an idiot, and you’re the one who wanted to go.” Atsumu sighed as people moved away, staring at Sakusa’s crutches. Miya was careful not to be too touchy, he didn’t want to make people think Kiyo was incapable of doing things on his own, or taken.

They got to the bar, Sakusa sitting on the edge of the seat so he could keep his leg down. Atsumu set his crutches on the floor, sat down and ordered them both beers, Omi’s nose scrunching slightly. He really didn’t like beer, but he wasn’t going to complain.

They were about halfway through their drinks before Atsumu realized how frequently Sakusa was looking back. “What’cha lookin’ at, Omi-Omi?” He asked, twirling the drink in his hand.

“Some chick.” He muttered, turning back to Atsumu and taking a long sip. “She’s looking at you.”

Miya shot a glance back, “No, she’s looking at you, idiot.”

“No way.” Sakusa chuckled, “I’m sitting next to the man everyone describes as the ‘epitome of beauty’ and some girl is looking at me? You’re delusional.”

Atsumu chuckled, turning back ahread. “Well she’s coming over now, so we’ll see.”

“God I hope it’s you, I really can’t deal with a girl hitting on me.” Omi sighed, still turned towards Miya as black sneakers approached. 

“Hey,” An unfamiliar voice broke in, her voice slightly raspy yet warm. “I’m Kazumi.”

Sakusa looked up at her, then at Atsumu, then at her. “Me?”

“Yeah you.” She laughed, poking the center of his chest, “Care if I take a seat?”

Atsumu shot Kiyoomi a look, Omi hesitantly nodding. “Yeah, I’m Kiyoomi.”

“I knew you looked familiar!” She smiled, sliding onto the free spot beside him, rolling the bottom edge of a glass on the bar, it had ice and an orange drink inside, Kiyo assuming it was an old-fashioned. 

Omi chuckled slightly, “You watch volleyball?”

“Yeah, I’m not a super fan or anything though, don’t worry.” She grinned, “I didn’t even know you broke it.” The woman nudges his cast with her knee, looking back up at him. She was significantly shorter than him, quite literally having to look up.

“Yeah, kind of keeping it to myself.” He shrugged, toying with his drink. “Or I was planning to until Atsumu posted about it.” Omi smiled, surprised at how easy the conversation felt. Maybe this was good for him. 

“Is that Miya?” 

Sakusa was almost surprised, everyone that knew the team knew Atsumu Miya, that was a given. “Uh- yeah.” He nodded, “And he’s the one with the biggest following, so of course he’d be the one to post it.”

She laughed, pulling pin straight black hair into a ponytail, it swaying behind her head as the hair slid from her grip. “That’s him?” Kazumi gestured to the blond, Miya looking over. 

“Yeah.” Sakusa nodded, Atsumu waving happily. He went to start talking, Omi elbowing him in the ribs. 

“Ow- Oms-” He hissed, placing a hand where he was hit. “That hurt!”

“You’re six feet tall and one-hundred sixty pounds. There’s no way that hurt you.” Kiyo deadpanned, turning back to Kazumi. “Sorry.”

She smiled, waving her hand in front of her face to excuse it. “You’re all good.”

“So what do you do?” He asked after a moment, the bartender giving him another drink after collecting the empty bottle. 

“Nothing interesting, I’m a personal trainer, but I’m from Osaka, my friend just lives here so I’m visiting.” She explained, black strands starting to fall from the hair tie. 

Omi smiled softly, “I think I knew a guy in highschool who does the same, in Osaka too.”

“Oh that’s funny! Maybe I know him or something, how weird would that be? What’s his name?” She grinned, practically bouncing on her seat now.

“Hajime Iwaizumi.” 

She narrowed her eyes, pulling out her phone and typing in a name. “Him?” Kazumi showed Omi a profile, mostly of clients but there was one selfie of him and the notorious Tooru Oikawa. 

“Oh my god, yeah.” He chuckled, leaning back and tapping Atsumu’s shoulder, who seemed to be chatting with one of the bartenders. “Atsu, look.”

Miya turned and peered at her phone, his jaw falling. “No way. Do you know him?” He asked, leaning towards the pair and placing a hand on Sakusa’s shoulder. 

“Kinda, we’ve never really talked but we’re friends on everything.” She shrugged, slipping her phone back into her pocket. “He works at the gym across the street so we see each other around, similar shifts and stuff.”

Atsumu’s hand slid to Omi’s hip as he chuckled, squeezing at his skin subconsciously. “I haven’t seen that kid in years, the last time we spoke was when he ended up at one of our games, we were playing against one of his friends or something.” He smiled, propping his chin on Sakusa’s shoulder.

Omi shrugged his head off, not bothering with the hand. “I forgot about that,” He nodded, looking back at Kazumi. “Anyways,”

Atsumu hesitantly took his hand from the other’s waist, turning around. 

Kiyoomi ignored the way his throat felt swollen and his chest tight. He grabbed his beer, feeling like he couldn’t get enough alcohol in him, wanting to inject it straight into his veins. Kazumi’s words slowly turned into one long line of gibberish, his mind becoming fuzzier every minute.

Another woman came up, leaning down and whispering to Kazumi. Her hair was a light brown, her features angular and precise. 

“Oh, okay, well I gotta go Kyoomi!” The black haired woman stammered, her face pink. “I’ll see you?”

“Yeah.”

“Get home soon,” She added, looking a little concerned. “You’ve had a lot to drink.”

The two shuffled off, Sakusa turning to Atsumu. “Well that was,” He paused, looking into his beer. “Something.”

Atsumu glanced over, then back down. “Yeah.” He sighed, his beer now replaced with a spiked seltzer of some sort. 

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing to it. It was almost clear, a pink tint to it, small bubbles floated to the surface as Atsumu clinked it on the dark wood, leaving a small line of condensation. 

“Raspberry seltzer I think? I dunno, it has alcohol in it though.”

“That sounds like something my mom would drink.” Omi chuckled, his eyes meeting Atsumu’s face. “Is it any good?”

“No.” Miya laughed weakly.

Sakusa furrowed his brows, carefully placing his hand on Atsumu’s knee. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” 

He sighed, leaning onto him. “If it makes you feel any better I don’t think I could ever drink enough alcohol to ignore whatever I just felt.”

“Was it really that bad?” Miya asked, trying to look up at him without completely shifting his head. 

“It wasn’t Kazumi, she was cool,” Omi shrugged, “I don’t know what I was trying to accomplish. I felt like I was lying.”

“You hate lying.”

“Exactly.” He sighed, running his thumb on the other’s jeans. The tension seemed to ease slightly, the nausea no longer overwhelming. 

“You’re really just that gay?”

“Maybe.” Omi forced a smile, knowing that being gay was most definitely not the issue at play, but he didn’t see the harm in playing with the idea. “You know me.”

Atsumu sat up, looking at Sakusa as he pulled his head away. “You’re slurring, how much did you drink?”

“I dunno.” He laughed.

“Omi,” Atsumu sighed, knowing well that Kiyoomi had a terrible reaction to alcohol. “You can’t drink that much, we came to drink a little, not black out.”

“I’m nowhere near black out.” He sighed, grabbing the seltzer from Atsumu’s hand and downing it. “I’m at least three drinks away. Two now.”

“We’re going home, I don’t want to deal with this when it all hits you.” He sighed, grabbing Kiyoomi’s crutches. “Watch, you’re barely gonna make the train home, I’m gonna carry you up the stairs and you’re gonna throw up for a half hour.”

Kiyoomi got up, quickly paying for it all with a small smile. He made his way out, Atsumu’s hand placed gently on his back. He looked around, seeing Kazumi chatting with her friend. “I wanna-”

“No, you don’t.” Miya sighed, pressing on his back. Omi almost fell over, stumbling out. 

They managed to get to the train with little issue, Atsumu standing in front of Kiyoomi’s seat once they boarded. Their legs were alternating, Omi’s hands gripping Atsumu’s left knee. 

“Sit,”

“You’d slide right off the seat if I did.” He chuckled, looking down.

“Mm, no I won’t.”

They sat silently for a few minutes before Omi started slurring out words again, “You know why I didn’t wanna talk to her?”

“Why?”

“Not cause I’m gay.” Sakusa giggled as he waved a finger of denial, shutting his eyes and raising his brows. “Nope.” He popped the ‘p’, Atsumu smiling a bit. 

“Yeah?”

“Cause you’re the guy I like.” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, smiling a bit and letting his finger fall back into his lap. “I don’t wanna talk to anyone else. Ever, even if it’s a pretty girl who likes volleyball.”

Atsumu went red, looking away. “You’re drunk.”

“You know what they say! Sober words,” He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out the ordering of his thoughts. “No. Drunk words are sober thoughts.” He cackled, his head falling back. “I think my dad posted that.”

Miya rolled his eyes, the train dinging as it came to a stop. “That’s us, get up.”

Kiyoomi stood, barely able to balance on crutches as he made his way out and down the stairs, popping out onto the sidewalk.

They eventually got back to the apartment, Sakusa immediately heading to the bathroom and puking his guts out. Atsumu set some medicine and two glasses of water on the nightstand, making himself a bed on the couch.

Kiyoomi shuffled back to bed after vigorously brushing his teeth and face multiple times and changing all of his clothes, sitting on the edge of the bed and chugging a glass of water, tucking himself into bed. His head still hurt, his vision still blurry. 

“Atsu!” He whined, looking at his open door.

“What?” Miya called from the couch, his head rolling towards the door.

“Come, it’s cold!”

“You’re drunk.”

“Just lay here,” He begged.

“Fine.” Atsumu sighed, pulling himself into Kiyoomi’s room and falling onto the bed, slipping under the blanket. 

Sakusa flipped to face him, putting his arms around him. “I’m not tired.”

“You will be.”

Kiyoomi smiled softly, leaning forward. He tilted his chin forward, sticking a kiss to the other’s jaw despite his best efforts to dodge it. 

“Omi. Stop it. You’re drunk.” He sighed, pushing Kiyoomi’s face away. “Turn over.”

Kiyoomi grunted, rolling over. Warm arms wrapped around him, Omi placing his hands on top. 

“I’m never talking to a girl again.” He decided, “It felt so bad.” Kiyo’s voice had shifted into a whine, his lips starting to twitch. “It was so bad.”

“You sounded like you were having fun.”

“I wasn’t, Atsu. It was bad.”

Atsumu chuckled softly, Sakusa flipping back around in his arms. “I shouldn’t have made you talk to her.”

“You didn’t make me.” He sighed, shutting his eyes. “I made myself. It was stupid. Stupid, Tsumu.”

“Well you’re talking to me now.” Atsumu whispered, pushing hair from Omi’s face. “Why did you make yourself?”

“I dunno, I thought it’d be good. Get over everything.”

“Get over what?”

“You.”

“Oh.” Atsumu said after a moment, his mouth suddenly dry and his body too hot. He didn’t realize just how much it all meant to Sakusa, and how much something he viewed as casual wasn’t casual at all for the other, it made him feel guilty. A pit grew in his stomach, his face going pale. Maybe he should’ve had more drinks.

He opened his mouth to say something else but Kiyoomi was already out cold, his face squished in a position that couldn’t be comfortable. “Night.” Miya whispered, accepting that he’d be stuck with nothing but his thoughts all night.


	16. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell happened last night?

Kiyoomi slowly woke up, his head throbbing, mouth dry and the world spinning. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, freezing once he felt a squeeze around him. His mind raced, thinking of every possibility, but mainly the most worrying one.

He pried the arms off of him, staring at Atsumu. Sakusa grabbed the man's shoulder, shaking him awake as his head fogged from sitting up too fast. “What the fuck.”

Atsumu looked at him, propping himself up on his elbows. He looked tired and grumpy, and sounded the same. “What?”

“Did we fuck last night?”

“Wha- no!” Atsumu sat up, shaking his head. “No. We didn’t.”

“Did we kiss?”

“You tried, but no.”

Sakusa took a deep breath, managing to slow his heart slightly. “So we didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah.”

He nodded slightly, pushing his hair out of his face. “Forget anything and everything I might’ve said, it didn’t mean anything.” He stated, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and grabbing his crutches. “What day is it?”

“Monday.”

“Ava and Akari will be here tonight.” He whispered to himself, trying to decide what the best course of action was. “They’re coming at ten tonight so just be gone before then.” Omi muttered, standing up and immediately sitting back down, the world sent into a spiral again. 

Atsumu stared, confused as to what just flipped in him overnight. “I’ll go get you some water,” He muttered, pulling off the blankets.

“No. I can do it myself.”

Atsumu glared at him, standing up and straightening out his shirt before walking to the door. “You drank way too much last night, you need rest.”

“Don’t do that shit.” Kiyoomi bit, letting go of his crutches and letting them fall to the floor, the sound ringing in his ears.

Atsumu was already out the door and in the kitchen when he looked over, shuffling back with a glass of water, his usual meds and extra painkillers. “Here.”

Kiyoomi took them quickly, aggressively grabbing each thing from the other’s hand.

“What’s your problem today? You’re usually not this cranky after drinking.”

“We were gonna be friends, and that clearly didn’t work, so we’re back to teammates. I’m gonna treat you how I did before.” He stated, laying back down. “Please leave soon.”

Atsumu laughed to himself, not believing the words falling from Sakusa’s mouth. “So you just hate me again?”

“If that’s what I have to do, yes.”

“God I wish you remembered everything you said last night.” Atsumu chuckled, walking back to the door. “You’re gonna regret this when you’re back to normal.”

“Wait-” Omi sighed, opening an eye to look at him. “Stay for now. Just let me think.”

Atsumu raised a brow, a smile still on his face. “Whatever, fine Omi. You got an hour before I’m out of here.” He decided, shutting the door behind him as he walked out.

Kiyoomi sat up, his eyes still clenched shut. What the hell did he say? He did his best to remember everything, but just a woman’s face came to mind, briefly remembering Atsumu telling him to talk to her. Kiyoomi did his best to place everything together, and for the most part he did, but he had no clue what happened after she left. He just remembered feeling like absolute shit and drinking more than he had in years.

He grabbed his phone, the light completely blinding him, and sent a text to Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi: What exactly happened?

Atsumu: You can’t come out and ask?

Kiyoomi: No. What did I say?

Atsumu: :)

“MIYA!” Sakusa yelled, gripping his phone tight. 

Atsumu: Someone’s mad ;P

Sakusa sighed, taking a deep breath and quickly typing out another response. 

Kiyoomi: Just tell me. 

Atsumu: It’s easier to say in person

Kiyoomi: Fine. 

A couple crashes followed the notification, Omi stumbling out of the bedroom and falling onto the couch. “Tell me.”

Atsumu sat up and looked at him, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it all, for once he cared about how conceited he sounded. “You tried to talk to this chick Kazumi and got shit-faced because you felt bad about lying to her and saying you liked her.” 

“Oh my god.” Omi muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Nope, there’s more.” Atsumu smirked, “You told me you felt like you were lying because you like me, and I’m apparently the only guy you want to date ever. As in the rest of your life.” He teased, “And you talked to her cause you wanted to get over me.”

Sakusa was so embarrassed he looked sick, his hands were clammy and he wasn’t sure if it was from the hangover or conversation. “I’m sorry.” He muttered, the words sounding painful for him to spit out. “But you don’t need to be mean about it.” He whispered.

Atsumu suddenly felt the same wave of emotion hitting him that did last night. “I mean it was kind of a lot to dump on one guy in one night.”

“I was drunk.”

“And you aren’t denying it.” Miya half-smiled, his head nodding lightly as he spoke. “Look- I thought about it a lot. I feel shitty about the way I handled everything.” He sighed, “But last night was,” Atsumu paused, trying to word it. “A lot.”

Omi just nodded, trying to iron out his jumble of thoughts, nothing making sense. “I don’t think I was lying about anything. But maybe the ‘rest of my life’ thing was extreme.”

“Ya think?” Atsumu chuckled. “If it makes you feel any better I already kind of knew. I didn’t know you had it that bad, though.”

Kiyoomi glared at him, tapping away at his arm. “This is embarrassing.”

“Yeah. I kinda feel like shit about shutting you down the other day though.”

Sakusa didn’t reply, or look at him.

“Maybe I’ll reconsider. I just need a couple days to think.”

Atsumu threw his phone on the couch, tossing himself down less than a second later, his face shoved into a cushion. He yelled, banging his fists against the fabric and kicking his legs.

“What the hell, are you five?” Osamu asked, poking his head out of his room. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Everything, Samu.” He whined, turning his head so he could breathe easier, his eyes meeting those of his brother. “I think I’m fucked.”

Osamu sighed heavily, walking to their bean bag and plopping down. He looked at his watch, raising a brow as his eyes shifted to the blonde, “You have ten minutes.” he decided, not being able to be rude enough to get out of hearing all of whatever drama Atsumu got himself into.

“I have to decide if I wanna be exclusive with Kiyoomi or not.” He muttered, his arms setting down, one falling off the side of the couch. 

Osamu hung his head back with a grunt. “How did you get yourself in that situation?”

“I took him drinking.”

“You idiot.” Osamu looked at him again, “If you’re trying to avoid a relationship don’t go drinking together, you’re so stupid.”

“I know! You don’t need to beat me up about it!”

“You like him, take him out.”

“But he wants it to be exclusive. You know I don’t do that stuff.”

“You’ve been pretty fucking close to exclusice for over a month. You’re really only gaining by making it real.”

“No, because then it’s real, Samu. Then it’s gonna end and we’re both gonna be fucked up, and the team will be fucked up, and it’s all just gonna be fucked.”

“Then don’t do it.”

“Samu.”

“Then do it.”

“I don’t know.” Atsumu whined, dragging out the ‘o’ sound. “It’s not that simple. I like him, but I dunno, I’ll mess it up and he gets jealous really easy. Hell, I sat next to Bokuto the other day and he looked mad.”

“I doubt he cares that much, you’re in your head again.”

“Can you do the thing?” Atsumu asked, looking towards him. His face wall all squished in the couch, his eyes full of desperation.

“The thing?”

“The count down.”

Osamu chuckled to himself, shutting his eyes and taking a breath. “God, you really are five. Three, two, one.”

No response.

“It only works if you reply, dumbass.” Osamu yelled, throwing a pillow at Atsumu.

“You have to ask the question!” He yelled back, smacking the pillow to the ground before it could hit him, it hit the floor with a thump.

“Fine! Do you wanna make it official, three, two, one.”

“Yes.”

Osamu gave a single nod before standing up and walking to the kitchen, digging through the pantry to find ingredients. “Text him.”

“I will tomorrow.”

“No you won’t. Text now.”

Tsumu sighed, grabbing his phone from the table. 

Atsumu: I’ll pick you up at 19:00 Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA they're finally together!! I'm very excited for the next chapter, expect it in a couple days!


	17. remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuatsu's first official date

Kiyoomi wore a black sweater and a brown overcoat along with grey pants. He wrapped a white scarf over his neck, checking himself once in the mirror. He had been cleared to put some weight on his cast so he was able to use a cane instead of crutches, and while he still felt stupid, it wasn’t nearly as bad, or at least it wouldn’t be if Akari hadn’t stuck Hello Kitty stickers all over it during an argument. He had managed to peel most of them off, but a few seemed immovable.

He took a deep breath as a knock hit the door, sliding on dress shoes before pulling open the door, letting the winter air into his apartment. He had been concerned he was over or under dressed, unsure of where they were going but to his relief, Atsumu seemed dressed to the same level, maybe even a little above, black slacks with a cream colored cashmere sweater and the same gold rings he liked to wear to feel ‘expensive’. 

“Hey.” The blonde smiled, somehow warming up the doorway with a single word.

“Hey.” Kiyoomi hummed, sticking out his gloved hand. Atsumu’s fingers interlocked with his own, his tan hand ungloved. “You’re gonna get a cold.”

“I’ll be fine, we’re not walking far.” Atsumu chuckled, tugging him out the door before Omi could grab an extra coat. 

Sakusa sighed and locked the door, pressing a hand to the wall as he made his way down the stairs. “Where are we going?”

“Surprise.” Miya smirked, swinging his hands as he took the steps slowly to keep pace with his date. “I wasn’t sure if you’d dress properly without me telling you.”

“I was worried.” He replied, reaching the bottom of the stairs. “But you didn’t dress properly for the weather.”

“Shush.” Atsumu smiled, pausing with Kiyoomi. He slipped a glove off his left hand, handing it to the other. He hesitantly slid it on, their ungloved hands interlocking. “That’s cute.”

Omi bit the inside of his cheek, choosing not to reply. “Walk. I don’t know where I’m going.”

“To the train station, idiot.” He replied, swinging their hands. “I like the stickers.”

Sakusa shot him a glare, then glanced down to his cane. “You can thank Akari for that.”

They chatted about the argument that led to the sticker graffiti as they walked, Atsumu helping Omi up onto the train platform. He sat down beside him, “This is the same seat you were in the other night.” He smirked, looking at their hands.

“I don’t want to think about that.” Kiyoomi muttered, squeezing them tight. “And it clearly wasn’t all that bad if you decided to give me a shot.”

“You knew I was gonna give you a shot either way.” Miya sighed, lifting his hand to his mouth, pressing kisses to his knuckles. “Did you?” He asked after a moment of silence, glancing over to him.

“I knew.” Sakusa smiled a bit, almost a smirk as he looked over, making eye contact and leaning his head on his shoulder.

“You brat.” He chuckled, “This is our stop, up.”

Omi stood, his hand taking a second to adjust to the top of his cane, having a hard time gripping it as Atsumu stood.

“You okay?”

“Mhm.” Kiyoomi nodded, stretching out his fingers before starting to walk. “Just hurts a little today.”

“Did you take your meds?” Atsumu asked, suddenly paying attention to his every movement as they walked, picking up on the shakiness of the boy’s knees. “Have you been doing your stretches and drinking water?”

Sakusa chuckled to himself, slowly stepping down onto the road. “Yes, Atsu. You care too much.”

“Well I’m your boyfriend now, I’m allowed to care.” Atsumu grinned, swinging their hands gently as his face froze from the air. 

Sakusa smiled a bit, looking down at their feet as they synced up, “Boyfriend.” He whispered, squeezing their hands together. “I like that.” He nodded, still whispering to himself as Atsumu pulled open a door, Omi not even processing what building they were walking into as he tugged up his mask.

He looked up, quickly realizing they were in one of the best restaurants in Tokyo. “Atsumu, I can’t afford this.”

“Good thing you’re not paying.” He smirked, glancing over. The lighting brought out Omi’s eyes, the blue evident, making Atsumu’s heart skip a beat. 

“You can’t afford this.” Kiyoomi whispered, turning to him. “You’re even more broke than I am.”

“I figured it out, don’t worry about it Oms. I got it.” He smiled, “Order whatever you want.” Atsumu reassured, knowing damn well Kiyoomi would buy the cheapest thing he could find no matter what he said.

He told the waitress their reservation was under ‘Miya’ and they were quickly guided to a booth, a small handicapped sign in front of it. Kiyoomi looked down at it, then at Miya, then at the waitress. “I uh- We don’t need a handicapped booth.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just figured because of the,” the waitress stammered, slowing as she looked down at his cane. 

“It’s fine. I just think someone else needs it more.” He stated, the pair quickly brought to the booth beside it, this time no handicapped symbol. He slid in, his leg barely fitting between the seats, maybe they did need that booth. 

They were handed menus, Sakusa running his fingers along the leather front as she walked off. 

“Does that happen a lot?” Atsumu asked, flipping through the pages. 

“I don’t use my cane a lot, so no.” Omi replied bluntly, glancing up. “It’s usually the opposite.”

“What do you mean?”

“People don’t believe I’m disabled.” He explained, adjusting his mask. “Because they can’t see it. People have gotten mad at me for sitting on trains and stuff.”

Atsumu furrowed his brows, seeming more upset then the man in front of him. “Why don’t you say anything?”

“It’s not worth it.” He shrugged, shutting the menu and keeping his finger in to hold the page. “I can stand if I need to, and some people can’t.”

“You’re so thoughtful, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu smiled, practically melting in his seat. “You even brought extra hand sanitizer.” He chuckled, knowing it was hard for Sakusa to get out.

He smiled a bit, “I just don’t want you to get sick.”

“Can I ask why you hate germs?” Atsumu asked reluctantly, choosing his words carefully. Last time he said germaphobe and was quickly shut down.

Sakusa chewed the inside of his cheek, looking down as he re-opened the menu. “Maybe later.”

Atsumu sighed, nodding after a moment.

“I’ll tell you, this just isn't the time.” Kiyoomi clarified, placing his hand palm-up on the table. Atsumu placed his own on top, nodding more confidently.

“Okay.”

The waitress came and went, Atsumu ordering something on the cheaper side of the scale, Kiyoomi going for the cheapest meal he could find that wasn't meant for children. 

“I told you not to worry about price.”

“I know.” Sakusa smiled, “That wasn’t the cheapest thing.”

“The things cheaper than that are kids meals, Omi.”

“Still not the cheapest.”

Atsumu sighed, a tiny smile pulling at his lips as he slid the menu to the side of the table. “You’re a pain, I’m trying to treat you to something nice.”

“This is nice, Atsu.” He smiled, playing with the boy’s fingers absent-mindedly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The meals came quickly, the large dish almost overwhelming. “Holy shit.” Atsumu chuckled, looking at Sakusa. “I knew the portions were big but jeez, maybe those prices aren’t ridiculous.”

Kiyoomi nodded, pushing around some of the food. “We could’ve split something.”

“You’d be willing to do that?” Atsumu asked, his eyes lighting up.

Kiyoomi looked up, “I know you brushed your teeth before you came, and it’s not like we’d be sharing utensils.” He nodded, looking back down to his food.

“How’d you know I’d brush my teeth?”

“Because you know you’d have to if you want a shot at kissing me.” He smiled slightly, “And you want that shot. I know you.”

Miya smiled softly as he looked down at his food, picking up a bite. “I guess you do.”

“And your breath smells good.” He added on, somehow taking away from whatever sort of atmosphere the last comment had made.

They began eating silently, Atsumu trying to make comments on the food as if he had any idea what he was talking about. Kiyoomi listened happily.

“You’re funny, Atsu.”

“Are you makin’ fun of me?” He defended, furrowing his brows slightly.

“No, it’s cute.” Omi smiled, watching Atsumu’s face drop and turn pink. He could do that now.

“Oh.”

He chuckled, setting down his chopsticks. He had eaten about half of his meal and couldn’t take another bite, pushing the plate towards Atsumu. “You can have some, I’m full.”

Miya took a bite, nodding slightly, “It’s good.”

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, it’s gross.”

“Sorry.”

He half smiled and pulled out his wallet as the waitress came by, placing the check on the table.

“I told you I’m paying, Omi.” Atsumu stated, grabbing the check and sliding his card into the pocket. “Don’t worry about it.”

Kiyoomi just stared at him, slowly putting his wallet away. “At least let me get the service charge,” He asked, Atsumu reluctantly nodding.

“It’s not written into the check so it’s your choice.”

Kiyoomi handed Atsumu 2,000 yen, the man placing it by his card as he handed it to the waitress with a small “Thank you.”

Atsumu kicked at Omi’s foot, smiling from over the table, “Was it good?”

Kiyoomi nodded, “You’ve asked that three times.”

“I’m just makin’ sure!” He chuckled, the waitress placing Atsumu’s card and receipt on the table. 

Atsumu helped Omi out of the booth, sliding his card into his pocket as he laced their hands together, beginning to walk to the front of the restaurant. 

“This was fun.” Kiyoomi smiled, pulling his mask back over his face. “Thank you, Atsu.”

“We’re not done yet.” He hummed, tugging Kiyoomi the opposite direction from the train station.

Sakusa followed happily, glad his mask covering his grin. “We’re not?”

“Nope!” Atsumu popped the p, looking back. “You said you liked mini-golfing once, so I found a cute little course.”

He looked at the ground, managing to catch up to the blonde who seemed to have enough energy to run for days. “You remembered that?”

“‘Course I did.” 

Sakusa’s smile wavered, his eyes and nose stinging as he stumbled along, staring at their hands. He tightened his grip, not saying anything until they arrived at the putt-putt course. It was small and run down, clearly old, but it was cute, the colors were muted and the wood uneven, but it couldn’t have been a better spot.

Atsumu dragged him inside, getting two clubs and golf balls, undoing their hands and giving Sakusa the yellow one, keeping the pink for himself. “I didn’t think about your leg, do you think you’ll be able to play?”

“Yeah, I’ll just stand on one leg.” Omi nodded, watching Atsumu pay for it all. “I’m paying next time.” He whispered.

“Maybe.” Atsumu sent a smile his way before walking out to the course, squatting down and placing the ball on the grass, hitting the ball way too hard. It missed, Miya running up and hitting it much softer, the ball rolling in. He grabbed a pencil the size of his pinky finger from his pocket and wrote a ‘2’ on the sheet.

“We’re keeping score?” Sakusa raised an eyebrow, walking to the course and placing his cane between his thighs. 

“Duh, what’s the fun if we don’t?” Atsumu chuckled, taking the ball from Omi’s hand and setting it down, taking a few steps back.

He rolled his eyes, shifting all his weight to his good leg and tapping the ball, it falling right into the hole. He glanced over at Atsumu, his smirk shining through his mask. 

“Oh, shut up.” Atsumu rolled his eyes, quickly writing it down and collecting the balls, walking to the next hole. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Omi hummed, following close behind. 

Sakusa managed to smoke Atsumu, 16 points ahead at the end. 

“You’re terrible.”

“You’re a freak of nature.”

Omi chuckled, watching Atsumu drop the balls into the collector, taking his club from him. Miya handed them to the worker, Sakusa already pulling out hand sanitizer. They said their thanks and left, Kiyoomi making Atsumu use it before holding his hand. “Those places are so dirty.” Sakusa muttered, scrubbing his hands clean with his fingernails.

“But they’re fun.” Miya added on, taking his hand. “It’s freezing.”

“I told you.” Sakusa sighed, taking off his scarf with his free hand and handing it to Atsumu, limping before he put his cane back on the ground. “Put it on.”

Miya sighed as he put it on, not letting go of the other’s hand as he did so, making the task much harder than it needed to be. He pulled Sakusa’s arm over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his wrist. “Thank you, Omi-Omi.” He grinned, leaning onto him, careful not to put too much weight on him. 

They got back to Kiyo’s apartment, “Was it good enough for a second date?”

“Yes.” Omi smiled, pulling his mask from his face and sliding it under his chin. 

Atsumu smiled softly, trying to figure out what Sakusa wanted. He watched their hands break apart and went to take a step back, a hand grabbing the back of his neck before he did. He looked up at the other, a small smile spread across his face as he realized what was happening.

“Can I?”

“Yeah.” Atsumu nodded, their lips quickly connected. It was short, and by no means magical, but god damn did it make Atsumu giddy. 

Sakusa slid his hand off his neck, giving a small smile before opening the door. “I’ll see you.”

“See ya.” Atsumu nodded, the door shutting in front of him. He began to process what happened, a huge smile spread across his face as he jumped around balling up his fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so fun to write, i hope yall enjoyed


	18. Tsunade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair go to lunch, Atsumu meeting Omi's childhood best friend.

They both arrived to practice at the same time, Kiyoomi in shorts and a sweatshirt as he sat down on the bench, figuring Samson wouldn’t make him change into uniform. Coach sat beside him, looking at the cast. “How’re you feeling?”

“I feel fine, it’s just annoying.” He sighed, placing a hand on his plastered thigh. “I have eleven days til I get it off, and then six til I’m allowed to play.”

“You need to talk to your PT and get the clear to do light practice with minimal running, you can’t be out for six weeks, you’re a professional now.” Samson ordered, Omi just giving a nod as a response as a few boys came out of the locker room.

Inunaki had a sharpie in hand, immediately running to Sakusa and squatting beside him, scribbling his name onto the cast before saying hi.

Kiyoomi watched, “Hey.”

“Hi.” Shion smiled, capping the marker. “You got really fucked, huh?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

Meian walked up, giving a small wave. “How’re you doing?”

“Eh, you know.” Kiyoomi smiled softly, shrugging. “Alright.”

Shugo sat beside him, taking the marker from Inunaki. He wrote his name neatly on his thigh, drawing a little smiley face next to it, the head somehow a perfect circle. “Well I’m glad it doesn’t hurt too much.” 

Atsumu walked out, looking down at the pair, his stomach flipping.

“Atsumu helped a lot with that.” He quickly added in, smiling up at him. “Reminding me to take my meds.”

“Oh, did he stay after to help?”

“Yeah.” Atsumu interrupted, forcing a small smile. Meian looked up and grinned, capping the marker. Atsumu sat down once Meian walked off, placing a hand on Omi’s back.

“Were you jealous?”

“No.”

Omi smirked, deciding to drop it. “We can’t tell anyone yet, we need to talk to Foster about it first.”

Atsumu nodded, “That’s so annoying.”

“I know.” He sighed, looking out on the court. “This is torture.”

“Not being able to tell people or not being able to play?”

“Not being able to play.” Sakusa replied, looking at him. 

“I don’t think you have to be here,” Atsumu said, a small mocking smile on his face. “I think you just have to start coming once you get out of the cast.”

“Yeah, I’d feel bad just leaving though.” Omi explained, looking back at the court, watching Shugo and Shion practice receives. “And I like watching.”

“You’re so weird.” Miya chuckled, “Who the hell just likes watching from the side?”

Sakusa shrugged, “It’s not like I like it more than playing. It’s just better than sitting at home.” He hummed, watching Atsumu stand as the others waved him to the court, “Don’t fuck up.”

“I never do.” Atsumu smirked, turning and jogging up, the ball immediately passed right to him. 

Sakusa watched practice silently, frustrated as his usual focus on the game slipped, his eyes gluing to the setter as he ran around, immediately averting to the ball every time they made eye contact. Time passed too fast as everyone stopped for a quick water break, Atsumu sitting beside Sakusa as he opened the lid. 

“Ya know you’re allowed to look.” He hummed once the team was far enough away, the backs of their hands touching. “We’re dating now.”

Kiyoomi refused to look at him, instead just nodding while he stared at his lap. “You’re so cocky.”

Miya smirked, bowing his head down and looking over to see Sakusa’s face, “Am I wrong?”

“Yes.” He muttered, his face pink as he pushed him away and looked the opposite direction, Atsumu slipping their pinkies together. Kiyoomi snuck a glance at their hands, almost pulling his away once he thought about the sweat and germs that were most definitely lingering on the other’s fingers. 

“When do you wanna tell Samson? After practice?”

Kiyoomi’s eyes snapped up to meet Atsumu’s, “No, we should wait.”

“Why? You unsure?” Miya asked, his eyebrows and smile dropping.

“I don’t know, we just got together,” He began, pausing once he realized that he and Atsumu weren’t on the same page. “We’ll talk about it after practice? You can come to my place?”

“We always go to your place.”

“Then let’s go to yours.” Kiyoomi offered a small smile, sliding their hands the rest of the way together. “But you’re showering before we talk, you smell.”

Atsumu smiled a bit, clearly holding back a laugh as he stood, untangling their hands. “Okay.” He nodded, running out onto the court.

Miya walked out of the locker room, his grey hoodie tinted dark as his hair dripped onto it. Omi made his way over, their hands grazing as they walked. “Is Osamu working?”

“Yeah, he works closing tonight I think.” Miya nodded, looking down at their hands. “So we have time.”

He just looked ahead, smiling when Atsumu held the door open for him. Their hands connected the second the door clicked shut, “I’m not unsure.”

“Then why can’t we tell him?” Atsumu asked, seeming a little less shaken about the topic now. 

“I just think he’ll react better if we can prove it won’t get in the way of the team, and we can only do that if we’ve been dating for a few weeks.” Omi explained, squeezing his hand as if he would run away. “I want to tell him but I think it’s just not the time, especially with me being out.”

Miya waited a few seconds to reply, processing the information. He slowed his walking down to a stop, Kiyoomi turning to face him, anxiously awaiting a response.

“You’re smart.” He grinned, running his thumb along Omi’s knuckles. 

Sakusa smiled softly before turning and walking, Atsumu quickly catching up. “I know.” He paused at the train stop, reading the small digital sign with train times, they were all moved around thanks to the holidays approaching. “Do you wanna get lunch? We have a little until the next train anyways, my treat.”

Miya positioned himself behind him, putting his arms around his waist, his chin on his shoulder. “Okay.”

“What sounds good?”

“Soba.”

“That was fast.” Sakusa chuckled, leaning back onto him, his face twisting as he thought to himself. “Ok. Let’s go.” He decided, prying off Atsumu’s arm, leaving one hand on his waist as they began to walk.

“I thought you’d say no.”

“Why?”

“You’re a nerd about your carbs and stuff.” Atsumu shrugged, “I wouldn’t think soba’s very good for you.”

“It’s actually not bad.” Omi hummed, letting his boyfriend take some of his weight on his off steps, his palm was starting to hurt from the cane. “High in manganese and carbs, which you need right now.” He poked Atsumu’s stomach as he spoke, “Kayo used to take me to get it after games.”

“She’s the,” He paused, looking over at Sakusa, “Oldest?”

“Mhm.” He nodded, a small grin on his face. “Nine years older than me.”

“Dang.”

“I know.” Sakusa chuckled, “My parents planned it, too.” He added on. 

“How old is your other sister?”

“Four years older.” He nodded, “And Akari’s six years older. When you think about it the age gap makes sense but it’s still shocking to people.”

“Do you talk to either of them? Besides Akari, I mean.” Atsumu asked, trying to imagine his life with three Osamus as he pulled open the door to a small soba shop.

“I talk to Aneko the most, but it’s only once a week or so. Whenever she calls.” He hummed, ducking his head as he walked in. It was a small family owned shop and had been there forever, Kiyoomi had hit his head on the uncomfortably low doorway too many times to count. “Afternoon.” He waved, a small woman shuffling out from the kitchen.

“Kiyoomi!” She grinned, slipping behind the counter. She was young, her bright orange hair cut choppily with short bangs, clearly done herself. “Who’s this?” She asked, raising a brow as she looked at the arm around his waist, following it up to the blond. 

“My boyfriend, Atsumu.” He smiled, Miya giving a small wave, not expecting Omi to be so up-front about it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me!” She asked, a smile growing on her face. Her cheeks puffed up as she grinned, her imperfect teeth seemed to fit her perfectly. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Atsumu, I’m Tsunade.” She pulled the strings of her apron tight as the door rang, another customer coming in. “What can I get for ya?”

“I’ll have the kitsune, please,” Atsumu smiled, looking over at Omi, a little overjoyed by the interactions.

“You know.” Sakusa hummed, pulling his wallet from his back pocket, Atsumu’s arm falling from his waist. 

“It’s freezing, Kiyo.” She chuckled, having to tilt her head back to look at him, she was 155 cm max. 

“Blame yourself for making the best oroshi in town.” He commented, pulling out his card, swiping it and choosing a generous tip. “Are your parents here? I wanna say hi.”

“My mom’s out visiting her sister but my dad should get back soon.” She yelled from the kitchen as she tossed their bowls together, quickly running out with both. She handed them chopsticks, one pair was perfectly normal and the other pair was encased in a dark brown wood. 

“You still have those?” Kiyoomi laughed, pulling off the cap.

“Of course I do. My mom’s convinced we’ll get haunted by the Sakusa spirits if we throw them out, after your dad’s big commotion about it.”

He rolled his eyes and looked at her, “Don’t remind me.”

“It still scares me.” Tsunade chuckled, waving them off to a table. “Alright I have more customers, I’ll come sit in a minute.”

The boys sat down at a small table, clearly not built for someone of their proportions, Kiyoomi handing Atsumu the regular chopsticks.

“What’s the story behind those?” Atsumu asked, pushing around his noodles before picking some up.

“My hands were the first thing to go, and I came here all the time when I was little, family friends.” Kiyoomi began, pinching the chopsticks shut a few times before beginning to eat. “So my dad insisted that they had to get me separate chopsticks that’d be easier for me to use. They have a hinge up at the top so they open automatically.” He held them up, closing them a few times for example.

“That’s actually cool,” Atsumu commented, reaching his hand out. “Can I see?”

Omi handed them to him, Miya amazed by the contraption. “Why don’t more places have them? I never really thought about it but it must be hard to use normal ones if you can’t really use your hands.”

Sakusa shrugged, taking them back. “It’s just like how only certain places have straws, you just have to deal with it.” He took a bite, his eyes shutting as he smiled. “I haven’t had this in so long.”

Miya nodded, “I think this is the best soba I’ve ever had.”

“They made it themselves,” He explained, “Hand cut and everything.”

“How long have you known them?”

“My whole life.” Omi smiled, “Kayo was friends with their son, they’re actually roommates now, and our moms got along so we just kind of got stuck together. They’re like my cousins.”

Atsumu smiled as he listened, happy to learn more. Kiyoomi had always been quiet about his childhood, completely vague when asked about it, but now it felt like Atsumu was there. Part of it all. 

“I think I talk to Tsunade more than Kayo.” He chuckled, Atsumu unsure of how to feel about it. 

“Do you two not get along?”

“No, we do.” Omi nodded, “Nine years is just a big gap, she was always taking care of me so she wanted nothing to do with me as she got older, but I can’t blame her.” He shrugged. “We’re better now, though.”

Atsumu didn’t fully understand, as much as he and Osamu fought he could never cut him out for years at a time, even if there was an age gap, but he acted like he did. “Yeah. Do you hang out with Tsunade often?”

“Used to, but she’s pretty much in charge of the shop now and I’m playing professionally now so it’s not that much anymore. Maybe once a month.”

For some reason Atsumu didn’t imagine Kiyoomi having friends, he had always assumed he just spent all his time alone, and once a month was a lot more than he expected. “Do you have any other friends?”

Kiyoomi paused, looking up at him. “Do you think I’m just a shut in?”

Atsumu went red, “I phrased that wrong-”

“I know,” Kiyoomi smirked, “I’m just joking. But yes, I have other friends.”

Tsunade weaved through tables, pulled out a chair and fell into it, tugging her hair back as soon as she settled down. Atsumu was surprised to see the sides were shaved, it looked completely normal when her hair was down.

“Care if I join?”

“Don’t have a choice, do I?” Omi deadpanned, glancing over at her. 

“So, when did you start dating, and why didn’t you tell me?” She prodded immediately, leaning onto the table.

Kiyoomi’s face turned a light wash of red as he placed it in his hands. “Really, Tsun?”

“Mhm.”

Atsumu just watched the two, an awkward smile sitting on his face. 

“Six days ago.” Omi muttered, Tsunade’s jaw dropping. 

“That’s so new!” She beamed, turning to Atsumu. “If you hurt him-”

“Shush.” Omi hissed, springing up and smacking her on the arm, a little too hard to just be a joke. The girl rubbed at it, laughing to herself. “He’s not gonna hurt me, he’s too dumb for that anyways.” Kiyo smirked across the table at him, knowing he wouldn’t do anything since he was in an unfamiliar area.

Atsumu gasped, “Rude.”

“Mhm.” Kiyo smiled, leaning back in his seat. “I was just telling him about my dad’s temper tantrum.”

“How’s he doing, anyways?”

“He’s alright, same as the last time you saw him. Old and grumpy.” Sakusa shrugged, looking genuinely happy. It made Atsumu’s heart flutter.

“I don’t think that’ll ever change. Have you met them, Atsumu?”

“No, not yet.” He replied, “They seem scary.” he joked, “All I’ve ever heard is about them being crazy.”

“That about sums them up.” She chuckled, “Kiyoshi is grumpy and old but he has good intentions, and Aunt Mio is, well, Mio.”

Atsumu took a minute before it clicked. “That’s what your name is?”

Kiyoomi nodded as he chewed, “My mother said it would be too arrogant to name me solely after my dad. So, Kiyoomi.”

“Well now I have to meet them,” He decided, “Even if they’re grouchy and old.”

“Mio is lively, just, materialistic.”

“But she’s fully convinced she’s some sort of free-spirit.” Kiyo added on with a chuckle, “The sixties hit her and never left.”

Atsumu smiled, “Well she sounds wonderful.”

Tsunade let out a singular chuckle, laughing at the idea. “That’s one word for it.”

Kiyoomi smiled, looking at Atsumu again. “You’ll understand when you meet her.”

When.

Atsumu smiled and nodded, “If she’s anything like you or your sister I’m sure I’ll love her.”

Kiyoomi went pink, unsure if Atsumu knew what he just said, the word love sticking in his head. 

“Kiyo’s more like his father.”

He snapped out of it, shooting her a glare. “Never say that again.”

She laughed, looking at his empty bowl. “Here, I got it.” Tsunade stood up, collecting both of the bowls and chopsticks. “It was nice meeting you, Atsumu, you’re welcome in whenever.” She smiled, giving Omi's hair a rustle as she ran off to the kitchen.

Atsumu didn’t say anything, instead just stared at Omi.

Omi stared back, raising a brow. “Good?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, standing up. “She’s cool.” He hummed, his mind wandering, his smile slowly fading. Cool. The kind of girl you’d fall in love with.

“Are you okay?” Sakusa asked, furrowing his brows and sticking out his hand, Atsumu taking it after a second. “You seem off.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, shaking off the thought. They were childhood best friends, it’d be like saying he and Aran were anything other than friends.

“What’re you thinking about?” He asked, pushing open the door with his back, Atsumu slipping out. 

“Nothing.”

Kiyoomi squeezed his hand, “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m just bein’ dumb. Don’t worry about it.”

Sakusa’s heart sank, thinking back to their conversation. “You know I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry babe.”

Miya’s heart skipped a beat, unsure if it was from the misunderstanding or the pet name. “No, no, not that, that didn’t bother me, I know you were joking.” He quickly corrected, “I’m just being protective I guess.”

“Over me and Tsunade?” Omi asked, a tiny smile pulling at his lips, the thought of them together was laughable. “I’d never like her like that.” He chuckled, “I can assure you that there’s nothing to worry about.” He added, pulling Atsumu’s hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back.

“I know, that’s why I said I was being dumb.”

“It’s not dumb, you’re allowed to feel things, as long as you know they’re not true it’s fine.” 

Atsumu smiled a bit, not expecting that. He was waiting for a dig or joke about it, but nothing of the sort followed. “You’re the best, Omi.”

Sakusa smiled to himself, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder as they got to the station. He chose not to reply, instead just shutting his eyes and enjoying the moment. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to put Tsunade in or not, but I love her so much I just had to :P Next chapter might come out a little later than usual, finals are killing me 


	19. all the little things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after hanging out with Omi's friends, Atsumu comes to a huge realization.

Atsumu knocked on a door with chipped eggshell paint and the number ‘421’ hung on the front. His hands were so cold he felt like they’d turn purple and fall off any minute, even with his gloves and hat, and the wind blowing through the hallway didn’t help.

“It’s open!” He heard, hesitantly twisting the handle and pushing open the door, it took a little bit of weight. He was meeting Sakusa’s cousin who happened to be roommates with Tsunade, Miya didn’t intend to meet any family this soon but apparently the guy was one of Omi’s only friends, and to his luck he had asked to come over while Kiyo was at their place.

The apartment was small and shitty, the entire place smelling like weed and incense, second-hand furniture placed around, most of it unmatching. If it was bothering him he couldn’t imagine the hell it was putting Omi through.

Apparently it wasn’t hell at all. Kiyoomi was lounging sprawled out on the couch, one leg up on the top while he scrolled through his phone with a cat on his chest, glancing up once he heard the door open. “Atsu,” He said with a small smile, Miya waving back.

Tsunade was standing on the counter in the kitchen while she dug through cabinets, she was too little to reach otherwise, and Omi’s cousin, who had to be around 180 cm, was watching her mockingly from the dining table. “Hey Atsumu,” She smiled, looking over her shoulder and waving before pulling out a box of popcorn and sitting down on the counter, sliding off. “This is Komori.”

Atsumu waved, shutting the door behind him and plucking off his gloves finger by finger. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Komori said, giving a nod of acknowledgment and turning back to the eccentric girl peeling open a cardboard popcorn box. “You should make the butter one.”

“You’re gross.” Tsunade muttered, pulling out a purple striped bag with ‘kettle’ written on the front. “Kiyo, are you gonna have some?”

“No.” He called from the couch, turning back to his phone.

“Of course.” She whispered.

“Why do you even ask?” Komori laughed, “It’s not like he’ll share food.”

“I don’t want him to feel excluded,” She hummed, jumping as she attempted to get the box back in the cabinet, Atsumu walking up behind her and putting his hand out. She quickly gave it to him and watched him set it down, shutting the cabinet. “Thank you. At least we have one useful guy around here.” She joked, patting him on the chest before placing the popcorn in a pot.

“I have a broken leg, I’m excused.”

“You’re just lazy, Kiyo.” She muttered, grabbing wipes from under the sink and wiping down where she stood on the counter. “Welcome to our humble-”

“Very humble.” Komori interrupted, Tsunade shooting him a glare.

“Humble abode.”

Atsumu laughed softly, “Hey, it could be worse.” 

“You don’t need to lie.” Komori chuckled, his seat squeaking as he leaned back. “You’re used to Kiyo’s place, he doesn’t even let us in.”

“I let Tsunade in. You’re just gross and refuse to shower beforehand.” He stated, standing up and walking over, slipping a hand around Atsumu’s waist. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Atsumu smiled.

“I’m gross? Look at you two.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, “You’re just mad you can’t get a girlfriend.”

“Whatever.”

“Maybe if you listened to my advice-” Tsunade started, Komori quickly pulling a hair tie from his wrist and flinging it at her.

“Like don’t do shit like that.” She stated, leaning down and flicking it right back at him, hitting him in the forehead. “You’d have one.”

Atsumu smiled softly, the pair wasn’t at all what he expected from Omi but they seemed nice enough, and funny, although he was slightly scared for the humor to be directed towards him. Tsunade rushed to a window and pushed it open, fanning out air.

“I meant to do this before you came, sorry for the smell.” She huffed, quickly making her way back to the kitchen and peering down into the pot. “You can crack the door if you want, I have a gate so Dai won’t get out.”

“Oh, it’s fine, I don’t mind.” Atsumu smiled, watching the cat walk 8s between his legs. Dai was one of the few names he had an idea of the meaning, great and large, the cat definitely lived up to the name. He was a huge brown tabby, his fur sticking up every direction. “Can I pick him up?”

“Go for it.” Komori nodded, Atsumu quickly scooping him up and holding him like a baby, scratching at his chest. 

“He’s huge,” Atsumu chuckled, turning to Sakusa with stars in his eyes, “Look at him.”

“I know.” Sakusa smiled slightly, scratching the cat's forehead. 

“How old is he?”

“12.” Tsunade smiled, turning and looking at them. “He was the restaurant cat before my dad banned pets.” 

“So you like, grew up with him.” Atsumu whispered, glancing to Kiyoomi who gave a simple nod. “I’m holding a piece of your childhood.” He grinned, hugging the cat closer. His purr was the loudest Miya had ever heard, which only made him that much better, “Did you have any other pets?”

“Dai wasn’t mine,” Omi began, sitting beside Komori, “But yeah.”

“Kiyoomi got whatever he wanted.” Komori laughed, “Rich.”

“I did not.”

“Pretty much whatever.” Tsunade smirked, glancing over. 

“It’s not like I got spoiled, my parents were stingy with it. Still are.”

“Your sister had a tibetan mastiff, Kiyo.” His cousin laughed.

“That was my sister, not me. And she’s always been the favorite. For some reason.”

“Either way, that’s an eight hundred-thirty thousand yen dog.”

Atsumu was a bit taken back, he always knew the Sakusa’s were wealthy, but not that wealthy. He had assumed everyone meant a nice house and maybe a cleaning lady, not a dog more expensive than his monthly living expenses. He decided to stay quiet, determined to not let it change anything. 

“How the hell do you remember that?”

“Cause it’s crazy!”

Kiyoomi shrugged, “It’s not like they’re giving me anything now.”

“You get 30,000 yen for christmas. On top of your presents.” Komori refuted, a small smile on his face.

“Whatever, can we stop talking about this in front of my boyfriend?”

Atsumu just stood awkwardly as everyone looked at him, Dai wiggling out of his arms. 

“Does he not know?”

Sakusa placed his face in his hand with a sigh, “It’s not that he doesn’t know, I’d just rather not give him every detail about my family's finances.”

“Well he’s gonna find out sooner or later.”

“Komori. Drop it.” Tsunade bit, her small and colorful presence somehow becoming scary, Atsumu realizing that Omi wasn’t lying when he said she could get scary.

The man nodded. “Sorry.”

Sakusa took a deep breath, not replying, Atsumu could tell his face was red through his fingers, this was the first time he’d ever seem Omi genuinely embarrassed. Miya walked over and rubbed his shoulders, “I don’t care Oms.” He smiled, Kiyoomi not moving. “Chill.”

He heard a small laugh come from his boyfriend, “Did you just say chill?”

Atsumu immediately removed his hands, “Maybe I shouldn’t be comforting you, rich kid.” He teased, Kiyoomi reaching back and smacking him in the gut. 

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” He smirked, looking down at Sakusa.

Kiyoomi glared up before looking forward, Tsumu could’ve sworn his eyes were glowing red and smoke was spewing out of his ears.

“Well, popcorn’s done.” Tsunade smiled, sliding the bowl on the table in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

“I need to smoke.” Komori whispered to himself, pushing out his chair and standing up, grabbing a lighter from the table and pushing open the front door. 

“You’re being rude.”

“Sorry, Atsumu, wanna smoke with me?” Komori deadpanned, sticking his head inside and holding up a joint.

Miya chuckled, “I’m alright.”

The door shut, Tsunade sighing as she sat down. “I’m sorry about him.”

“Nah, he’s funny.” Atsumu reassured, sitting down and grabbing a few pieces of popcorn, attempting to feed them to the bomb next to him. Sakusa grabbed his wrist before his hand got anywhere near his mouth, just glaring at him until he backed off. “I don’t mind the smoking stuff.”

“Do you do it?”

“Sometimes.” Atsumu nodded, “When my brother’s not home.”

“That’s all the time.” Kiyoomi spit out, still looking down and refusing to make eye contact.

“Then I guess I smoke all the time.” Atsumu sighed, looking up at Tsunade. They both shared a mutual look that whatever Omi said would go, which they were both tired of but used to. “I’m assuming you do?”

“Yeah, shocker.” She joked, doing slight jazz hands. “It’s not like the whole apartment reeks of it.”

Atsumu laughed and slung a hand on Omi’s shoulder, the man not pulling away. “I’m surprised Omi can deal with it.”

“He smokes sometimes too.” She said, slightly confused. Omi didn’t seem to mind her telling, no reaction on his face. “Not a lot though, did you not know?”

“Why didn’t ya tell me?” Atsumu asked, turning to Sakusa. He tugged the bag of his shirt so he sat up straight, “Omi.”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think it was important.”

“Do I not know anything about you?”

“God, you know whatever you need to.” Kiyoomi hissed.

Tsunade sat awkwardly, “Maybe we should all smoke.” She suggested, walking to the door and tugging it open, pulling Komori inside by the hood. She kept the door cracked open and picked up Dai, placing him in a room with all of the windows open and shutting the door. She sat back down, pulling the joint from Komori’s hand and holding it to her lips.

Atsumu sat awkwardly until Tsunade practically forced the joint into his hand, pulling out a new one and handing it to Omi along with a lighter. “You two are impossible.”

“Me?” Kiyoomi bit, looking up. “The fuck did I do?”

“You’re letting one thing ruin your day, put on your big boy pants and get over it, dude.” She said sternly, Atsumu surprised when Omi didn’t fight back, instead just blowing out smoke.

“And Komori, you’re being a total dick for no reason. The jokes are funny when it’s just us but Atsumu didn’t grow up with us.” She glanced at him, “Sorry, but you didn’t.”

Miya just nodded, both boys seeming to shut up and get over themselves. He suddenly understood how they managed to stay close all their lives, Tsunade was the driving force behind everything. “Here uhm,” She began, trying to think of a way to get everyone talking again. “Kiyo, tell him about how you found out you’re allergic to cologne.”

Komori immediately grinned, staring at him. Once Kiyoomi didn’t say anything, he began. “We were at a store and his sister gave him food that dropped on the floor and didn’t tell him until after he ate it, and I told him cologne could clean it out.” He chuckled, “And he sprayed his whole body and drank half the bottle.”

“Oh my god.” Atsumu whispered, covering his mouth to avoid Omi seeing his grin.

“His whole body went red and he was all dizzy and shit, and his skin was super hot and covered in hives. And his throat swelled, we had to take him to the emergency room.”

“My family being rich saved your ass that time.” Omi muttered, “You guys didn’t have to pay the bill.”

Komori nodded, “I never said having money was bad, Kiyo.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, “What about when you cracked your head open? You weren’t so clever then.”

Tsunade giggled, “Oh my god, I forgot about that.”

Atsumu listened to the three share stupid childhood stories, occasionally throwing in some of his own. The tension seemed to fade, and he started to feel like maybe he did know Omi, he was learning all of the little things about him like how he was ambidextrous and that he loved the rain, it was one of the only things he was willing to get dirty for. Or that he was constantly sick as a kid and he had a lucky coin he’d carry everywhere, despite not believing in luck. Tsunade even told him about his secret instagram account where he’d post about the dogs he encountered, all of the posts started with perfectly clear pictures, blurring as he started petting them.

The train ride back to Omi’s apartment consisted of Atsumu demanding Kiyoomi to confess little things about him, his favorite being that he had been stashing up on candles that reminded him of the other, it made Miya a blushy mess.

Sakusa kissed Atsumu’s forehead through his mask as the vehicle came to a stop, “I can’t do anything tomorrow, but we should do something this weekend.” He whispered as he stood, “Bye.”

“Bye.” Atsumu smiled, watching him step off the platform as the doors shut. 

He thought of all the little things, his mind slowly tracing them to one thing. 

Atsumu was falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this so many times and have had to push it back, i can't hold back anymore :P again, updates might be a little less frequent because of finals but I'll crank out a bunch over break, maybe even finish it?? I also wanted to say that this fic won't go into smut or anything, so if you're waiting for that I'm sorry but it's not coming. I might mention it happening at some point but it'll never go into detail, i'm kind of uncomfy writing that stuff. I'll be updating tags as i go, i wanna give a little more warning to the smoking and drinking ya know


	20. meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miya parents have lunch with their sons and Kiyoomi.

Their game ended quickly, the Jackals winning with ease. It took everything in Omi not to run up and kiss Atsumu after his final, winning serve, but he managed to refrain once he thought about his parents being there. He stood, letting Atsumu hug him, lifting him just off the ground and spinning in a circle, Kiyoomi chuckling to himself as he held on. “Good job, Atsu.”

“It was weird without you there.” Miya stated, setting him down and squeezing him tight before letting go, “You gotta get better quick.”

“I know,” He said with a bittersweet smile that was thankfully covered by his mask, “I’m trying.” He nodded, leaning down and picking up his cane, walking to the net for handshakes. 

“Come to the changing room so you don’t have to deal with my parents on your own.”

“Okay.” Sakusa nodded, shutting up as they began to shake hands, Atsumu quickly guiding them over to a trio on the side of the court. One was Osamu, he was in black pants and a grey sweater, one was the Miya’s mother Sana who was dressed in a long skirt, sweatshirt, boots and a long puffer jacket, all summery colors with floral patterns, lastly was their father Daiki who was dressed more formal, black slacks and a white button up with an overcoat. 

Atsumu gave them both hugs and greetings before he turned to Sakusa, “This is Kiyoomi.”

Sana smiled, sticking out her hand, Kiyoomi shaking it. He couldn’t bear more germs, but he didn’t want to ruin his chances either. “You’re even better in person!” She smiled, “He showed us a couple pictures but they don’t do you justice.” She joked, Kiyoomi saying an awkward thanks, unsure how to handle the praise. 

He then shook Daiki’s hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Sakusa already knew this man was a lot more like him and that he’d be much easier to talk to. “You too, sir.”

“Omi and I are gonna go back and change, Samu think about restaurants.”

“We’re gonna go to my place, they haven’t seen it yet.”

“Alright.” Atsumu nodded, waving to his parents before walking away with Kiyoomi, having to remind himself he couldn’t take his hand in front of everyone. 

“They seem nice.” Omi hummed, pulling on a change of clothes. Foster still made him change into his uniform, it was a little irritating but he understood why and decided it wasn’t the hill he wanted to die on. 

“Yeah.” Atsumu agreed, “My mom’s a little hippie dippie, and my dad’s well, his own person.”

Kiyoomi chuckled softly, pulling on a different shirt and placing his uniform in Miya’s bag once no one was looking. “Just follow my lead, my dad’ll ask a lotta questions and you gotta answer honestly, don’t just say what you think he wants to hear.”

Kiyoomi nodded, making mental notes. “It’s like a test?”

“Yeah.” Atsumu nodded, zipping his bag and picking it up before pushing open the door, Kiyoomi slipping out. “Ok, are we all piling in your car or taking the train?” he asked, looking at Osamu.

“My car.” He hummed, twirling his keys on his finger. “Mom’s gonna be in the front, You’ll be in the middle.”

“Alright.” Atsumu nodded. 

They all piled in, Atsumu putting his arm over Omi’s shoulder to squeeze in, doing his best to stay out of his fathers way. Kiyoomi was all the way against the door, his boyfriend's leg taking up half of his seat, giving Daiki an extra little bit of space, he felt sick with the tight space, staring out the window.

Atsumu sang along to the song quietly, it was an old grunge rock song from when he was little. He tapped the rhythm on Omi’s shoulder, picking through the black hair with his free hand, chuckling softly, “You have lots of greys, Oms.”

Kiyoomi swatted his hand away, “Shut it. I know.”

“You need to stop stressing so much.” 

“Grey hair is a gift from the moon.” His mother stated from the front, her eyes glued to the road ahead.

Kiyoomi smiled a bit, suddenly understanding what he meant by ‘hippie dippie’ as he eyed her long grey locks, they were smooth and shiny, looking like something out of a commercial. “I’ve never heard that.”

There was no response, just Atsumu exchanging a look with his brother through the rear view mirror. The rest of the ride was close to silent, Osamu’s music playing quietly over the radio and Daiki’s heavy breathing, Omi was 99% sure he was passed out.

They arrived, everyone popping out of the car, Daiki had apparently been awake the whole time. Osamu held the door open, Kiyoomi offering hand sanitizer to everyone as they sat down, Atsumu’s facial expressions urging everyone to use it. 

“You okay?” the blond twin whispered, rubbing Omi’s thigh. He knew the day was going to be long for him, not only did he have to sit in germs, unable to shower right away, but he also had to meet Miya’s parents and deal with the constant pain he was in, which seemed to be bad that day.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.”

“Tell me if it gets too much, okay?”

“Mhm.” Kiyoomi nodded, still rubbing his hands together. “Can I run to the car? I need my meds.”

“Yeah. just ask Samu for the keys.”

Sakusa excused himself, the Miya’s all exchanging looks. “What’s wrong with him? He seems young to have a cane.”

“Dad,” Atsumu sighed, thanking the lords that he didn’t say that in front of him. “He has a chronic pain disorder. He doesn’t usually have the cane but he needs it since he broke his knee.”

“Oh no, how’d he do that?” Sana asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

“Volleyball, he fell and shattered his knee cap.” He explained, “Had to get surgery.”

Daiki nodded, seeming to analyze the move in his head. “He gives his all.”

Atsumu nodded, “Yeah, he really does,” he hummed, a small smile growing on his face as he thought about it. 

Kiyoomi waddled back in, carefully sitting down and taking Atsumu’s hand under the table, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, whatever you need.” Sana smiled softly.

“Atsumu told us you broke your leg in volleyball.” Daiki stated bluntly, peering at him.

“Yeah.”

“It was the winning move, it was badass.” Miya smiled, looking at him with soft eyes. 

“Language.” Daiki bit, Sakusa trying not to laugh at the way Atsumu nodded and sunk in his seat, avoiding eye contact. “You’re Moi’s son, right?”

Kiyoomi’s discomfort reflected on his face as he nodded, squeezing Atsumu’s hand.

“You look very similar,” Sana smiled, “You’re very lucky.”

Moi was a renowned model in Japan and frequently spoke for An an, her face plastered on the covers of multiple issues. “Oh, thank you.”

“He doesn’t like talking about it.” Atsumu jutted in, Daiki peering at the black haired boy across the table.

“Why?” He asked, placing his hand on his chin as he awaited the response.

“When people find out they just see me as her kid. I want to make a name for myself on my own.” He answered bluntly, Atsumu surprised that he even replied. “I want to be seen for my own talent.”

Daiki nodded, looking at Sana. “I like him.”

Atsumu’s face lit up, a smile growing on his face as he looked at Kiyoomi, then back to his parents. “Really?”

He just nodded, taking a bite of his food. Sakusa felt something release in his chest, able to breathe better and his mind felt a little less foggy as he ran circles on Atsumu’s knuckles. 

The rest of lunch was easy, Atsumu seemed much more comfortable as he cracked jokes and got more touchy, telling his parents stories about the two. The parents seemed to enjoy their little fights and digs at each other, Daiki even laughing once or twice. Osamu didn’t seem very engaged in the conversation, he spoke to his parents more often than Atsumu so he had less to say, enjoying listening to them.

They were all stuck in the car again, Atsumu beginning to comb through Omi’s hair again, resting his chin on his shoulder as he shut his eyes. “Are you coming over?” Omi questioned as they pulled up to his apartment.

“No, I’m gonna spend some time with everyone, I’ll call you tonight.”

Kiyoomi nodded, receiving a kiss on his forehead before crawling out of the car and saying his thanks.


	21. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date night :3

Kiyoomi didn’t see Atsumu much that week, or any of the Miya’s for that matter. He was invited over for dinner a singular time and was clearly anxious to leave, the house was a mess with dishes piled in the sink, they seemed to collect quicker than his boyfriend could wash them.

Atsumu must’ve apologized a hundred times, claiming that he was trying to clean but was swamped with work and the next time Kiyoomi came over the place would be sparkly clean. Sakusa just kept saying it was okay, doing his best not to touch or look at anything, he didn’t care if he seemed rude anymore. He couldn’t handle it and ended up leaving before dessert, claiming he had to drop something at Komori’s house.

It was an off week, they happened and it was okay, but Kiyoomi couldn’t help but let it under his skin, somehow feeling devastated over it. He had received a text telling him to be ready by 18:00, and to look decent. Kiyoomi wasn’t sure what it was for, he was just glad Atsumu was taking him out, he always loved date nights. 

He heard a knock at the door, quickly pulling it open to see Atsumu with a bundle of pink flowers, a grin on his face. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Sakusa grinned, stepping aside to let him in. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Miya said as he handed the flowers to the other, kissing his cheek. He wasn’t used to Omi being so vocal, he had to read into his every action since they started dating, Kiyoomi seeming to think he was a mind reader. “Happy one month, hun.” He added, Kiyo quickly realizing that the random date night wasn’t so random.

“Happy one month.” He echoed, smiling softly before turning and placing the flowers into a vase with water. He put them on the center of the table, quickly organizing them to look nicer before returning to the door and putting on his shoes, holding onto Atsumu’s shoulder for balance. “When are Sana and Daiki going home?”

“Tomorrow,” He replied, holding Kiyoomi up, his forearm tense.

“You should be with them, Atsu,”

“No, this is more important right now.” He said simply, his eyes following the other as he stood back up, intertwining their hands. “I’ll be with them all day tomorrow, their flight isn’t till late.”

“I still feel bad about the other night.” He sighed, walking out the door and locking it.

“It’s okay, I did my best to explain it to them and they seemed like they understood, at least kind of.” He sighed, Kiyoomi trailing behind him on the stairs. 

“Still. They probably think I’m a shitty boyfriend.”

“I promise you they don’t.” He swung their hands as they walked, glancing over to him. “You heard my mom when she met you.”

Omi just shrugged, looking out on the street to see Osamu’s car parked in front of his complex, his small smile coming back, “Did you drive here?”

“Mhm.”

“I didn’t know you had a license,”

“I got it the same day Samu did, I just don’t want to pay for a car.” He nodded, unlocking the car and opening the door for him, “But I paid him off for tonight.”

Sakusa chuckled to himself as Atsumu slid in the front seat, placing his hand on Kiyoomi’s headrest as he reversed, Omi’s chest suddenly tight.

“So, where are we going?”

“The movies had a deal going to rent out a theater, so I did.” He hummed, “I brought wipes and stuff so you can clean before you sit down and I gave them the movie already.”

Sakusa nodded, trying to ignore that this was the last thing he’d want to do for a date. “It better not be GoodFellas.”

“It’s not.” Atsumu laughed, “I promise.”

Kiyoomi followed Atsumu into the theater, holding a drink in one hand and a bag of wipes in between his arm and chest, his other hand occupied by his cane. He once again ignored the fact Atsumu wasn’t helping. He wiped both of their spots down thoroughly as well as the seats beside them, carefully watching Atsumu as he cleaned. Omi finally sat down, surprised how comfortable the seats were, they had recently been remodeled, the chairs were much larger and leather, the armrests could be moved and the backs of the seats reclined. 

Atsumu pushed up the armrest, sliding his arms around Omi’s waist as the lights dimmed, the movie screen slowly lighting up, sounds of cars accelerating filled the room. “Really?” Omi asked, looking down at the blond who was already snuggled into his side.

“Told you it wasn’t GoodFellas.”

The movie was from the first night Atsumu stayed over, the shitty racing one he had taken from Osamu. “You’re a dork.”

Atsumu grinned against his chest, rubbing at his side. “I’m the dork?”

Omi rolled his eyes, adjusting in his seat and placing his arm around Atsumu’s shoulder, it felt weird having Atsumu be the cuddly one instead of him, he loved it. “Mhm.” Although he was pissed about the movie, he couldn't complain about getting to cuddle with the other for an hour and a half.

They got through the first half of the movie easily, poking fun at the shitty acting and predictable plot, time slowing about 40 minutes in when it started to drag on. 

Atsumu shifted to lay mostly on top of Kiyoomi, playing with his hair silently.

He almost told Atsumu to move, he couldn’t see the movie, but bit his tongue. Atsumu was trying to do something nice for him and was paying for it all, he had no reason to be as pissed off as he was. 

“I missed you.” The blond whispered, “I know it was only a week but it sucked.”

Sakusa nodded, placing his hands on Atsumu’s back. “It did.”

Miya pressed their lips together, Kiyoomi let it happen for a moment, pulling back once he realized it wasn’t just a quick thing. “Movie.”

“You actually want to watch it?”

“I’m just- not in the mood.”

“Oh.” Atsumu nodded, his face softening as he laid back next to him, realizing he had fucked up.

Atsumu held his hand the whole way to their second destination, Omi’s apartment. He was going to fix it. 

“Are we done?” Sakusa asked, clearly irritated despite his efforts to hide it. Their big one month date was a shitty movie? That was it, not even dinner?

“No, go pack an overnight bag.” Atsumu smiled, “I know you don’t like things so last minute but I promise it’s nothing big.”

Omi narrowed his eyes before getting out of the car, reappearing a few minutes later with his backpack and a wrapped box. It was a little gift he had intended to give Atsumu at a later date but he figured he needed to have something for an occasion Atsumu was making such a big deal out of, even if it didn’t matter to him.

“Ready?”

“Mhm.”

Omi walked into Atsumu’s newly cleaned room, placing his bag on the foot on the bed as arms wrapped around him. “I’m gonna make dinner, you can do whatever while you wait.”

“Okay.”

Atsumu gave a soft smile before turning and walking to the kitchen, doing his best at preparing dinner. He managed to only knick himself once with the knife, everything else going smoothly.

Dinner was done quickly, Atsumu had even given a shot at setting the table, a few things out of place since he hadn’t done it since he was little. “Everything is clean, Osamu hasn’t even touched any of it, only me.” Atsumu stated as he pulled out Omi’s seat, rubbing the man’s shoulders before taking his own spot.

“You didn’t have to do all this, Atsu.” Sakusa smiled, looking at him with gentle eyes that seemed to mesmerize the blond every time. “I need to take you out next time, I don’t like you doing everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wanna pull my weight.” He answered simply as he spooned soup into his mouth. “You always plan dates but you deserve to be taken out, too.”

Miya grinned, confused as to what flipped in his boyfriend for the little while they were apart. “I like taking you out.”

“Yeah, but I think you’d like being taken out, too.”

He thought back to his past relationships, no one had ever told him anything like that. No one ever thought anything like that. The thought made him uncomfortable, was the bar really that low all those years? “I didn’t really have anything else planned tonight, so if you have anything you wanna do just tell me.” 

Kiyoomi thought to himself, “We should get ice cream.”

So they did.

Moonlight reflected cool tones in Kiyoomi’s hair, the cold making his cheeks red. Atsumu stared at him as he turned his ice cream in his hand, it was a vanilla cone, it was actually Atsumu’s ice cream but Kiyo claimed he decided he didn’t want chocolate and made them switch. 

He looked over, a small smile peeking through his lips. “What?”

“Nothin’.”

Sakusa raised a brow, licking his thumb and wiping at the corner of the other’s mouth. “You have chocolate everywhere.”

“That’s your fault.” Atsumu laughed, “Making us switch.”

“It’s not my fault you’re messy.” He muttered, looking at his brown stained thumb. “Why did I do that?” 

“Here, let’s go find a napkin.” Miya said, his eyes scanning the road for open restaurants.

“It’s rude to go in and not buy anything,”

“Then do you just want sticky hands all night?” He asked, glancing back. He had walked a few steps ahead in his search, Kiyoomi remaining still.

“No.”

“Then let’s get a napkin.”

Kiyoomi scrunched his nose and put the pad of his thumb in his mouth, sucking off the chocolate. Atsumu blinked, stunned that his boyfriend did that. “I would’ve gotten you a napkin,”

“I feel gross.” He whined, face still scrunched in disgust. “That was gross.”

“Was it that bad?” 

“Yes.”

“Sorry baby,” Atsumu chuckled, “Did you at least get it all?” He asked, gently patting his face and feeling for ice cream.

Kiyoomi immediately tensed up, his face red as he held Miya’s jaw, shifting his face, “It’s dark but I think so.”

He tilted his face down and kissed between his thumb and index finger, “Thank you,”

Sakusa pulled his hand away, “Mhm.”

“Baby.”

“Shut up.” Omi muttered, “Here, hold this.” He placed the cone in Atsumu’s hand before he could reply, digging through his pocket and pulling out the box. “It’s not anything big, I didn’t know what you’d want.” Sakusa took the ice cream after handing off the box, watching carefully.

Atsumu slid off the ribbon and opened it, a small grey silicone ring inside. 

“I heard you saying you wanted more jewelry, those are supposed to be good for sports and stuff, I think it’s the right size.”

He smiled, sliding it onto his middle finger and moving it to his thumb once it slid off. “It’s perfect.” Atsumu nodded, “Thank you.” He said softly, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “Can I tell you something?”

“Mhm,”

“I love you.”

Sakusa’s heart stopped, his face was on fire and he felt the earth’s weight on his shoulders. He had come to the conclusion that he loved him weeks ago, before they started dating, but he never knew how to say it. He had never really said it to anyone before, only his parents and that was on very special occasions. He got a grip of himself, deciding to just spit it out. “I love you too.”

The words fell much easier than he expected, it felt natural and right. This was right. All of the worry was washed out with a wave of relief as Atsumu grinned, Omi deciding to do the same.

“I didn’t think you’d say it back.”

“Why?”

“I dunno, I just didn’t think you would.”

“Did you think I don’t love you?”

“No, I know you do.” He nodded, “I just know it’s hard for you to say things sometimes.”

Sakusa wasn’t sure if he should smile or be pissed, he hated that Atsumu could read him like a book but it was somehow endearing. He turned and began walking.

“No response?”

“No.” He stated, feeling a hand grab the back of his jacket.

“Cause I’m right?” He asked, tugging back lightly, Kiyoomi letting him. “Cause I know you?”

“What’s this about,” He asked, turning to face him.

“I’m just happy.”

“So you interrogate me?”

“Yup,”

“You’re impossible.” Sakusa murmured.

“You love me.” Miya smirked, tugging him closer and tossing the rest of his ic-e cream in the bin near them, putting both hands on his waist. 

“Don’t take advantage of it.”

“It’s not like you’re gonna take it back.”

Kiyoomi glared, sliding from Atsumu’s arms and beginning to walk back to the apartment. “You’re taking advantage of it.”

“I love you Omi-omi.”

Sakusa’s sigh was loud and shone through the cold air, “I love you too.”

Miya grinned, running up and placing his hand onto the one gripping his cane. “I’ll carry ya.”

“What?”

“I’ll carry you. Get up.”

“Atsumu, I can walk.”

“I’m not gonna be able to sit still tonight if I don’t get my energy out now. Get up.”

Omi glared, handing Atsumu his cane and ice cream. “If you drop it I’ll kill you. If you drop me I’ll kill you.”

Miya somehow caught him without dropping anything, quickly handing everything back, “Ready?”

Sakusa adjusted on his back, placing the bottom of the cone on blond hair. “Mhm.”

Wind flew through Atsumu’s hair as he began running, feeling Omi’s breath knock out of rhythm against his back. He ran the whole way back, firmly holding his thighs as he ducked in the doorway, Kiyoomi ducking, “You’re gonna kill me.” He laughed, Atsumu tossing him onto the couch once they were inside. Omi squeaked and bounced up, quickly finding Atsumu with his eyes. “I thought that was supposed to calm you down,” He giggled, his face bright red. 

“I thought so too.” He grinned, leaning down and kissing his nose as he kicked the door shut. 

They eventually settled down, Omi sitting on the floor with his back to the couch as he rambled about random news articles, Miya’s legs draped over his shoulders. Atsumu had a tutorial on the television, attempting to braid Omi’s hair alongside the video, somehow keeping up decently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how long it took me to get this out!! This next month is super hectic for me so updates will still be less frequent, and I'm probably gonna end this soon, I just started it as a fun little fluff piece and didn't expect it to get any hits so I don't really have anything planned for it which makes it super hard to write. I'll put out a few more chapters but I'm working on another SakuAtsu fic that actually has a plot and stuff that I'll start putting out soon :)


End file.
